Inuyasha: Ai no Zokuhen
by Hey Darling
Summary: Inuyasha... ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por amor? Entra y descúbrelo...
1. Kagome

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia la escribo como simple entretenimiento para mi y los que entren a leerla, esta historia si me pertenece, al igual que personajes que irán adentrándose en futuros capítulos.**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **Kagome**

-No… ¡Déjame!– mi corazón latía aprisa… temeroso… como un conejillo siendo asechado –¡No!– grité levantándome de golpe completamente sudada.

–Kagome hija, ¿Estas bien?– preguntó mi madre asustada mirándome desde el portal

–Ma...má…– sollocé, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazó.

 _Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… tengo 15 años y soy una estudiante de secundaria, vivo en un templo junto a mi abuelo, mi madre y Sota, mi hermano pequeño…._

–Respira cariño…– susurraba acariciándome el cabello, estaba asustada, pero fuera lo que fuese que estaba soñando… lo había olvidado por completo… vi como mi madre miró precavida hacia la ventana, se puso de pie y la cerró junto con las cortinas… -Aun es de noche querida, intenta descansar, puedes dormir conmigo si te hace sentir mejor… – se acerco nuevamente y me beso la frente.

–Eee…estaré bien mamá… creí que ya no volverían estas pesadillas… lo lamento– la consolé no muy segura de mi, pero intente ponerme mejor para que se quedara tranquila…

-No es culpa tuya cariño...–

 _Cuando era niña tenia la sensación de ser constantemente vigilada… aunado a ello tenia pesadillas y sueños extraños sobre un mundo antiguo… conforme fui creciendo todo lo relacionado con ello fue desvaneciéndose… pero al cabo de unos días volvió… comencé a soñarme en otra época… en otra vida… era todo tan extraño… pero había logrado acostumbrarme… fui a ver muchos especialistas de pequeña pero nadie encontró nada… inclusive fui al psiquiatra… pero no hubo respuesta… así que simplemente intente vivir con ello… hasta que poco a poco fue quedando en el olvido…_

–Kagome, es hora de ir a la escuela– escuché a mi madre en la cocina

–Voy…– contesté adormilada, vagos recuerdos de la noche se agolparon en mi cabeza obligándome a mirar hacia la ventana, estaba abierta… recordaba que mi madre la había cerrado por la noche…

–Agh– me lleve las manos a la cabeza –Tenían que empezar de nuevo… justo cuando voy a comenzar mis exámenes…– hablé para mis adentros… entré al baño… me cepillé los dientes y trence mi cabello… tome la ropa interior del cajón y le di un vistazo a mi sostén… en poco tiempo tendría que comprar nuevos, pensé… me miré al espejo…

–¿Que rayos haces hermana?– me grito Sota que se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta

–¡Aaaaaah! ¡Sota!– le grite tapándome y lanzándole un zapato directo a la cara

–¿Qué pasa allá arriba?– gritó mi madre quien acostumbrada a nuestras peleas no le dio gran importancia

–Mamáááá Sota me esta molestando– gruñi mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe

–Sota, ¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a tu hermana?– escuche a lo lejos

–Ella dejo la puerta abierta…– contraataco mi pequeño hermano, las voces se perdieron en la distancia…

 _El templo Higurashi a estado por mas de 500 años cuidando de el árbol sagrado, el Goshinboku… siempre he sentido una extraña conexión con ese árbol… tengo gratos recuerdos de mi infancia en el… para mi… es como si tuviera vida, claro todas las plantas y arboles tienen vida, yo me refiero… a vida de verdad, sentimientos, emociones… incluso lo recuerdo de alguno de tantos sueños que tuve, como si estuviéramos conectados, esto claro esta, nadie lo sabe…_

–Mamá, ya me voy– dije mientras salía por la puerta trasera y me calzaba al mismo tiempo.

–Cuídate Kagome– gritó mi abuelo, me termine de poner los zapatos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mire hacia el árbol sagrado y sin dudarlo me acerque, a pocos metros estaba el pozo devorahuesos, un lugar tétrico que permanecía cerrado desde hacia muchos años, y que claro estaba, no tenia pensado abrir estaba a punto de deslizar las puertas del templo que aguardaban el pozo solo para asegurarme de que este seguía sellado…

–¡Higurashi!– me gritó a lo lejos un compañero, miré que me saludaba muy alegre desde la calle a varios metros de mi

–Hojo– lo salude, mire una vez mas las puertas y me fui corriendo… esto de los sueños me hacia actuar y pensar extraño.

–¿Quieres que te lleve en la bici?– me preguntó amable cuando estuve junto a él.

–Gracias…– respiré agutada– Pero prefiero caminar– respondí mirando nuevamente el árbol sagrado, restandole importancia a su proposición.

–Es hermoso ¿Verdad?– me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, lo miré a los ojos –El árbol…– agregó al verme confundida, se sonrojó–

–Si, lo es...– le regale una sonrisa, Hojo era muy amable– me sonrojé también

–¿Te importa si te acompaño andando?– preguntó nervioso

–No…– le sonreí nuevamente, parecía una coqueteo de niños, y lo era.

 _Hojo es un compañero de la secundaria, lo conozco desde los 7 años, es bastante sabido el hecho de que me esta pretendiendo, pero aun no me siento lista para nada con nadie, no les voy a negar que su amabilidad y sus tratos lo han hecho alguien especial para mi algunas veces me a invitado a salir pero por alguna razón nunca a llegado a nuestras citas así que opte por rechazar sus invitaciones._

Puuuuuf... el sonido de algo desinflando rompió la extraña atmosfera que se había formado entre los dos.

–Ah, ¡No puede ser!– dijo desconcertado, miré la causa de su angustia –Le acabo de cambiar la llanta– murmuró, mientras revisaba el daño en su bicicleta

–¿Podrás repararla?– Pregunté preocupada

–Si.. si, no es problema– se rió nervioso –Creo que deberías adelantarte, no quiero que se te haga tarde–

–Vale…– me despedí. Era extraño, es la segunda vez en la semana que su llanta se revienta, sentí pena dejarlo ahí pero a veces tenia la extraña sensación de que le pasaban cosas malas por estar conmigo.

 _Cuando tenia 12 años mi madre estaba tan asustada por mi condición que nos mudamos a otra ciudad, pero fue peor… era como si algo dentro de mi deseara estar en el templo, enferme y al poco tiempo regresamos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

La era feudal, como ya vimos el tema pasado… estaba plagada de monstruos, demonios y Hanyous, todos aquí sabemos bien lo que entra en la definición de monstruo y demonio, –todos asintieron en clase– Ahora bien, ¿Alguien puede decirme que fueron los Hanyou? – se escucho a lo lejos la voz de alguno chico que habrá estudiado bastante.

–Un Hanyou es un híbrido profesor– lo vi acomodarse sus lentes y proseguir – Es el resultado de un humano y un demonio– continuó… se escucho un "Ohhh por parte de los otros" ¿Es el resultado?, como si fuera alguna reacción química, o una ecuación matematica, o algo así, levante la mano para participar, afortunadamente había estudiado.

–¿Señorita Higurashi?– el profesor me miró cediendo la palabra.

–Un Hanyou es un mediodemonio resultado de la union–Hice énfasis en la ultima palabra –De un humano con un demonio, en la Era Feudal los demonios podían manipular su apariencia, lo cual les permitía concebir con un humano, al igual podían transformarse en poderosos y enormes demonios; En su forma humana había ciertas características que los distinguían, como orejas puntiagudas, ojos y cabello de color extraño, los Hanyou por su parte, no podían controlar su poder a su antojo, pues su parte humana hacía que fuera complicado, su aparciencia era similar a la de los demonios, algunos parecian más humanos que otros, por esta razón eran marginados ya que no pertenecían ni al mundo de los humanos ni al mundo de los demonios, se sabe de su existencia por leyendas, pero son menos conocidos que los demonios completos.

–Excelente Higurashi, me complace verla tan motivada con el tema– me alabó el profesor, me sonroje cuando Hojo se giro a verme sonriente.

La Era Feudal era uno de mis temas favoritos, las leyendas que circulaban sobre aquella Epoca se me hacia increíbles, ojalá todo eso hubiera existido de verdad.

–¡Kagome!– Gritó una chica a lo lejos haciéndome señas de que la acompañara,

–Eri, ¿Dónde están las demás?– pregunté cuando estuve cerca –Te están esperando, vamos a almorzar juntas– me jalo del brazo y nuevamente ese escalofrío de antes se coló por entre mi cuerpo, me detuve en seco ¿Qué esta pasando?.

–¿Estas bien?– Me preguntó mientras me imitaba

–No… no lo se– mi cabeza comenzó a girar y después ya no hubo nada.

 _Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡¿Por qué?!_

Me levante de golpe de la camilla, estaba en la enfermería… no había nadie… me quede mirando la pared intentando recordar que había sucedido.

–Kagome ¿Cómo estas?– preguntó una de mis amigas que venia entrando acompañada de Eri y Yuka, quienes denotaban una clara preocupación.

–Estoy bien Ayumi…– le sonreí desganada… mi estado era deprimente, no había explicación normal a lo que fuera que me estuviera sucediendo.

–Kagome, deberías irte a casa a descansar– me sugirió Ayumi mientras se acercaba a mi

–No se preocupen chicas, es que no he dormido bien últimamente…– En realidad no me había sentido tan mal durante el día, pero nunca me había desmayado.

Eri, Ayumi y Yuka eran mis compañeras de clase, solían salir juntas, algunas veces las acompañaba pero solía volver antes a casa, les gustaba sonsacarme para salir con Hojo… en resumen no me sentía parte de su manada pero eran buenas chicas.

–Volvamos a clases…– les pedí mientras me bajaba de la camilla

–Señorita Higurashi, ¿A dónde cree que va?– Me detuvo en seco la enfermera.

–Ah, bueno, ¿A clase?–miré a mis amigas formadas en una perfecta hilera quienes desaprobaban mi decisión con su gesto.

–Tienes que irte a casa Kagome, le diré a Hojo que te lleve– sugirió Eri comenzando a exitarse.

–Ah, no... no es necesario…– Hojo ya tenia bastante mala suerte conmigo

–El estará encantado– agregó Ayumi sonriendo

–Chicas, chicas, ¿Quieren calmarse?, estoy bien, ¿ven?– me puse de pie de un pequeño brinco y gire sobre mi misma…–Quiero volver a clase…– mire a la enfermera quien no muy segura me dejo salir.

Los días pasaron, mis pesadillas se hacían mas constantes… los malestares no cesaron pero si no había cura no había otra opción que vivir con ello nuevamente, quizá con el tiempo cesarían como pasó una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Buenas noches Kagome… descansa– mi madre apagó la luz y me dio una mirada preocupada, no era justo que estuviera pasando esto, estaba preocupando a todo mundo… ya no quería dormir. La ventana estaba abierta y me daba pereza pararme a cerrarla, ademas hacia un clima cálido… un poco de aire me vendría bien, los arboles se movían al compas del viento… y poco a poco me fueron arrullando… en la copa del árbol comenzaba a verse una figura difusa mis ojos estaban entrecerrados y no distinguí ni le di importancia, me sentía tranquila y cuando finalmente morfeo me tomaba en sus brazos… la silueta de una figura que se posó sobre el umbral me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe…

–¿Quien anda ahí?– pregunté temerosa… encendí la luz del buró pero ya no había nadie, me aventure hacia la ventana y me cerciore de que no hubiera alguien husmeando… –Habra sido mi imaginación…– intente convencerme a mi misma… y me dormí…

 _–Inuyasha… no te detengas…– le susurré completamente perdida… –No lo haré…– murmuró acariciando mis pechos… mientras aprisionaba mis nalgas contra su pelvis…_

 _–Kagome eres tan… eres tan suave… tan pequeña… tan mía….– y entró de una estocada…_

Desperté…

Oh por dios… ¿Qué… qué… clase de sueño fue ese…? me moví lentamente, como si aún pudiera sentir sus manos y cuerpo sobre mi… fui al baño a mojarme la cara… lo sentí, estaba húmeda… –Oh por dios…– susurré mientras me limpiaba… –Soy una pervertida… ¿Por qué tengo esa clase de sueños? y… ¿Quien era esa persona no pude verle la cara, solamente recuerdo su voz la misma voz que me persigue en los sueños… pero era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, tan, tan real y yo lo había disfrutado... ¡Por dios! lo había disfrutado ¿Qué esta pasando? volví a la cama y por fortuna me quede completamente dormida, sin sueños y situaciones extrañas…

 ** _Continuara…._**

 **Hola Sujetillos perdidos, ¡Bienvenidos a mi historia!, estoy reeditando este capítulo (cof cof, mis faltas de ortografía y gramática) , no es por que no me acuerde de que había escrito y tenga que leerlo de nuevo para continuar jajaja, ja... .-. .Sí ya leíste este cap. y lo estas releyendo veras que hice algunos cambios muy insignificantes pero considero que mejoraron la redacción. Si eres nuevo, uuufff espero que te quedes conmigo lo que dura la historia, espero tus comentarios :) y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leerme, no te arrepentirás (espero).**

 **Abajito hay una ventanita donde pueden dejar un comentario... me hará muy feliz leerlos :) :) :) :) :) en verdad... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Matta Ne**


	2. Inuyasha

**_Capitulo II_**

 ** _Inuyasha_**

 _No dejé de pensar en aquel sueño durante todo el día… era incomodo… nunca había pensado de esa forma sobre ninguna chico… era como si una persona distinta a quien yo era estuviera posando su vida sobre mi… como una proyección… ¿astral? era verdad que ya nada me sorprendida… pero esto, ESTO era definitivamente algo nuevo._

–Hey, despierta….– me interrumpieron abruptamente de mi ensoñamiento.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunte distraída

–Mira quien te esta esperando allá– Ayumi señalo la cafetería completamente emocionada, esto estaba siendo fastidioso.

–Higurashi– me saludo amablemente mientras corría feliz hacia nosotras… por dios… ¿Por qué tenia que acordarme de ese sueño justo ahora… no pude evitar pensar en Hojo… y en el simple hecho de que él no era para nada el tipo de sujeto con el que haría algo así, al menos no de la forma en que sucedió en mi sueño, maldita sea me estoy poniendo roja, tengo que distraerme.

–Hola Hojo, tengo que ir al baño– me despedí tan pronto como el llegó, sentí pena, pero seria mas vergonzoso que pensaran que estaba así por él, "Kagome"…"Kagome…." no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza esa voz… esa voz tan apasionada y ruda… ¿Quien eres?… pregunté para mis adentros mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del baño… ¿Quien eres…?… toqué el espejo esperando ver tu rostro ahí… ¿Eres tu quien me persigue por las noches? afortunadamente no había nadie mas ahí, habrían pensado que me estaba volviendo loca, y ¿Quien sabe? quizá me estaba volviendo loca.

–¿Qué haces?– me preguntaron las tres al unísono, pegue un brinco del susto

–Chicas… – sonreí nerviosa, –Creo que deberíamos dejar esto de Hojo de lado… no me he sentido bien… –Lo dije! ahora esperaba que no se lo tomaran a pecho.

–Vamos Kagome… Hojo es muy amable, ahora que te encuentras mal sería apropiado que el te acompañara camino a casa– dijo Eri, ¡Si son mis amigas deberían acompañarme ustedes! pensé.

–Tienes razón Kagome, creo que te estamos presionando un poco – Ayumi parecía ser como siempre la mas comprensiva quizá se apiado de mi cara de creciente desesperación.

–¡Ayumi! ves que Hojo a estado detrás de ella todo este tiempo y es tan bueno con ella– protesto la de cabello mas corto, defendiendo a mi amigo

–Si, bueno, tienes razón– respondió y me miró como pensando "hice lo que pude"

– Todas pensamos que Hojo es el indicado para ti, es muy amable, tiene muchas pretendientas y a todas las rechaza por ti… ademas– Eri parecía estar enamorada de él, tomo aire – Creíamos que a ti también te gustaba– finalizó y todas me miraron esperando mi respuesta

–Chicas no quiero que me malentiendan, solo tengo 15 años, no me siento preparada para tener una relación con nadie– argumente, no era pretexto, lo se, pero era la verdad… repentinamente vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de la noche anterior… ¿verdad?

–Esta bien… dejaremos el tema de Hojo, pero te advierto que el no se va a rendir– amenazo Eri señalándome con el dedo

–Es más, esta creído que estas destinada a estar con él, y que todos los sucesos que le pasan al estar a tu lado lo hacen desear estar contigo con más ahínco– dijo emocionada, ¿Se refería a todas las desgracias que le pasan? tiene que estar loco.

–Si no estas interesada en el deberías decírselo Kagome– finalizo Ayumi certera como siempre, salimos las tres del baño ¿Cómo le diré algo así si nunca se me a declarado?, me vería demasiado pretensiosa… – _Es un buen amigo, nada mas, no quiero romper esa amistad de esa forma…_ – pensé dubitativa, aunque creo que sería lo mas justo.

–No creo que se rinda tan fácil– repitio Yuka emocionada, como si estuviera leyendo alguna novela romántica imaginando miles de finales que podría tener, Se escucho el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases nos fuimos al edificio continuo que es donde sería nuestra próxima clase

No era que Hojo me disgustara... había aceptado salir con el por que era lindo y amable, pero debo admitir que desde aquel sueño "erotico" las cosas cambiaron...

—

–Inuyasha…– una voz áspera, grave y elegante habló desde los rincones… el aludido se mantenía sereno con su vista fija en un punto a la distancia… la oscuridad escondía aquel cabello largo y plateado que ondeaba invisible al aire

–¿Qué quieres…?– pregunto con su característica voz de fastidio

–Se esta dando cuenta, y a menos que desees alejarla de una vez por todas será mejor que mantengas distancia– agregó serenamente con mucha tranquilidad que solo largos años de vida y experiencia pueden traer….

–Eso no sucederá…– agregó indiferente pero se removió inquieto cambiando de posición…

–Creí que no te acercarías a ella hasta los 18…– continuó ajeno a la indiferencia de su acompañante

–Seshomaru quieres dejar de fastidiar…– respondió mirándolo fijamente comenzando a enfadarse

– Te recuerdo que ella no es la misma que conociste…– parecía estar empeñado en fastidiar a su medio-hermano

–¿Por qué no vuelves por donde viniste?– rezongó poniéndose de pie

–Por que es mi deber cuidarte el culo desde que comenzaste esto– respondió conservando su calma, la situación le parecía divertida pero sabia lo que ocasionaría una pelea en el época donde ahora vivían –Inuyasha.. Inuyasha…–

–No te pedí que me cuidaras, ¡ademas ya hice mi trabajo!– se encamino en una dirección contraria a donde miraba al inicio

–¿Qué, ya te arruine tus planes de vigilarla mientras duerme?– camino a tras suyo ahora visiblemente divertido

–Solamente la estoy cuidando…– agregó sin mirarlo

–Ella no te necesita… ¿no has visto al chico que anda siempre con ella?– continuó a sabiendas que lo molestaba

–Eso no lo decides tú…– respondió

–Tú tampoco… y sabes a lo que me refiero…No estoy seguro que estés haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera… deberías dejar de intervenir… –

–No pudimos estar juntos en el pasado… no el tiempo suficiente, solo... solo... quiero asegurarme de que este con alguien que este dispuesto a dar su vida por ella–

–Que cursilerías estas diciendo, como si hubieras esperado tanto para volverla a ver como para dejarla ir como si nada… jaja– se burló –Ese no eres tu, aunque no este de acuerdo en como haces las cosas, se que eso no es lo que quieres–

–Lo que yo quiero….– se quedo pensando

–Solamente te recuerdo que tienes la apariencia de un hombre de 30 años… no cometas una imprudencia– se alejó, si, era verdad, Inuyasha ya no tenia la apariencia de aquel muchacho, ahora se veía como Seshomaru en la Epoca antigua, y Seshomaru por su parte lucia muy parecido a su padre de la ultima vez que lo vio… su cuerpo había crecido, sus facciones habían madurado… sus músculos ahora se marcaban descaradamente por cada parte de su cuerpo y por sobre su piel que seguía igual de tersa como siempre… en pocas palabras, era apuesto, bastante… pero no podía pasar por un jovencito cuando su porte y madurez física lo delataba y si no tenia cuidado, volvería a tener problemas con Kagome como años antes…

—

2 meses después…

–Higurashi… no sabes el gusto que me da que ya estés mejor… – se acercó mi amigo Hojo con su característica sonrisa y gesto despreocupado, yo que iba llegando me acomode en mi lugar regalándole una sonrisa, después de aquel día las cosas mejoraron en casa, los sueños comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes, pero eso… por extraño que parezca me hacia sentir melancólica… con un hueco en el pecho… quizá no por el hecho de echar de menos las pesadillas, si no por alguna razón extraña que desconocía.

–Gracias Hojo – le respondí volviendo al presente, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar a la persona misteriosa

–Tomen asiento– habló el director que venia entrando –Como ya se habrán enterado el profesor Takeda se mudo a otra ciudad–

 _¿Qué es esto…? comencé a sudar, deje de oír la voz del director y me enfoque en el rápido palpitar de mi corazón…_

–Espero puedan recibir con el mismo respeto y ahínco al profesor…– escuché a lo lejos –Taisho–

Inuyasha…. retumbó algo en mi mente… y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente haciéndome tambalear…

–¡¿Higurashi?!, ¡¿Kagome?!– la voz unísona de mis compañeros fue lo ultimo que recuerdo, eso y los brazos grandes y fuertes que me cargaron de una forma muy familiar, cálidamente familiar...

Continuara...

Hola sujetillos pedidos, que alegría ver que agregaron mi historia a favoritos, :,) y que decir de sus mensajitos, que feliz me hacen, espero que les siga gustando la historia, esta se ve que va para largo pero intentare que sea lo menos pesada ya que quería meter varios temas y mas personajes, pero por motivos de no me "quiero enfrascar ni salir del tema" pienso que quizá no sea muy recomendable, les recuerdo que como va en la sección de sobrenatural, tendrá, en efecto, cosas sobrenaturales que no son parte de la historia original.

 **Peketaishouchiha** (vaya nombre tan complicado, jeje, gracias por tu review, ¿De que historia me sigues? )

 **Nicole Divine Light** (que gusto saber que te gustó, espero no defraudarte! y sí, a veces uno se cicla al escribir! me sucede muchooo, nadie se escapa.

 **Hola Hi Chan** , fuiste mi primer review y no sabes la alegria que me dio leerte, gracias por seguirme, te aconsejo que te hagas una cuenta, es bastante fácil, yo tmb andaba de incognito antes pero así puedes tener una lista de las historias y escritores que mas te gusten, sobretodo es mas fácil si usas un teléfono móvil (celular).

 **Los quiero, nos leemos en el próximo capi :***

 **Matta Ne!**


	3. Un Hanyou enamorado

**Capitulo III**

 **Un Hanyou enamorado**

 _Había olvidado lo pequeña e indefensa que eras…_

Abrí los ojos descolocáda, no tenia idea de que hacia nuevamente en la enfermería, así que me incorporé de golpe buscando respuestas y me encontré con Ayumi que se apresuró hacia mi con gesto preocupado.

–Kagome cálmate, sufriste otro desmayo– dijo tomando mi brazo e indicándome que me recostara

–Ayumi… ¿No había alguien mas contigo…?– pregunté mirando alrededor,sin saber a consciencia a quien pretendía encontrar

–No Kagome, el profesor que te trajo ya regreso al aula– agregó –yo acabo de llegar me dijo que podía acompañarte–

–¿Profesor?– pregunté distraída sin poder recordar

–El profesor Taisho es quien te trajo aquí, lo estaban presentando cuando te desmayaste…–

–vaya… que vergüenza– dije apenada –no le quiero ver la cara– me tapé hasta las orejas de pensar en lo vergonzoso que sería toparme con él, cosa que pasaría tarde o temprano.

–Dudo mucho que no quieras verlo, es guapísimo es lo que todo mundo comenta en la escuela – se quedo dando brinquitos de emoción y prosiguió –piensan que eres muy afortunada de que te trajera en brazos incluso comentan que fue a propósito, pero obviamente no es verdad…. ¿verdad?– me miró esperando mi respuesta a esa pregunta tan absurda, preferí ignorarla haciendo un mugido de indignación.

–Tengo que volver a clases Kagome, la enfermera hablo a tu familia para que vengan por ti–

–Pero si ya estoy mejor– proteste asomándome por sobre la sabana

–Tu familia esta preocupada, tus cosas ya están aquí– me señaló mi mochila en la silla junto a la cama, nos despedimos y minutos después se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase.

–Esta bien– me resigne, los días de paz y tranquilidad quizá habían terminado… por un instante me quede intentando recordar… esos ojos… esos ojos dorados… ¿existe ese color de ojos? me abrace a mi misma, extrañando inconscientemente el calor de alguien más "Deben ser simples alucinaciones,cada día estoy peor… Me incorporé, fueron solo segundos en que pude ver mi propio reflejo sobre un rió, volví al presente, asustada… tomé mi mochila y…

–¿Cómo sigues?– fueron las palabras que me paralizaron, "esa voz" me giré y lo que vi no era lo que creí que vería, pero aun así mi sangre se heló sin motivo.

–Bien… eso… eso creo…– mis manos estaban sudando, mi voz salió temblorosa

–Soy el profesor Taisho– quizá fue mi imaginación, pero sus ojos no hacían mas que penetrar en mi alma, estaba asustada. El estaba recargado en la entrada de la enfermeria no había nadie excepto él y yo, sus ojos negros estaban cargados de algo imposible de describir, eso me hizo ponerme más nerviosa aún… al punto de que torpemente deje caer la mochila al intentar cargarla… se acerco aprisa a levantarla por mi pero no lo noté hasta que estuvimos los dos frente a frente, demasiado cerca…

–Disculpe… es que… creo que estoy un… poco….– mi voz se apagó en sus ojos, su aroma entró filtrándose por cada poro… adormeciéndome, me quede ahí, él tampoco se movió no tenía idea de que estábamos esperando, pasaron unos segundos infinitos e inexplicablemente intimos entre los dos, hasta que llevo su mano hasta mi cabeza rompiendo el ambiente y con un gesto brusco revolvió mi cabello, como si intentara escapar de esa extraña situación.

–Creo que debes ir a descansar– tomó la mochila y nos pusimos de pie

–Si, yo,yo también lo creo…– dije tartamudeando de los nervios, su rostro se compuso y el mismo gesto indiferente adorno su cara, era verdad… era muy guapo –Disculpe las molestias profesor, nos vemos mañana– dije mientras salía aprisa evitando mirarlo, podría jurara que estaba completamente sonrojada.

–Higurashi– escuche a lo lejos, era mi amigo Hojo, seguramente preocupado… no quería saludar ni hablar con nadie,estaban pasando cosas que no comprendía, que nunca había comprendido, pero ahora estaban más presentes, más fuertes, más reales… fingí no haberlo escuchado y baje aprisa las escaleras que dividían ambos pisos, a diferencia de lo que creí lo había perdido de vista," ooh Dios me va a castigar dejándome sin amigos" maldije para mis adentros, pero no me detuve, llegue a la entrada de la escuela, estaba completamente solo… el cambio de clases había sido hace unos 5 minutos y todos estarían en sus aulas… donde yo debía estar, saqué el móvil que mi madre me había regalado y le marqué

–Mamá,si soy yo…si ya estoy mejor, si mamá solo fue un susto… si, no te preocupes… me quedare en la escuela…– mentí, colgué y caminé sin rumbo, las calles estaban vacías parecía que todos estuvieran resguardados en el trabajo o en las escuelas, parecía que todos ya tenían su lugar en el mundo y yo… no sabia que haría si las pesadillas no desaparecían, no podría tener una vida normal… todo había marchado tan bien estos últimos días, seguí caminando hasta llegar al claro que dividida la ciudad, el aire era tan fresco… Me senté y me relajé tanto que no me di cuenta cuando nuevamente me dormí…

 _–Inuyasha_ _¿Qué estas haciendo?_ _– pregunté_

 _–Nuestra casa… ¿Es que piensas que viviremos con la anciana Kaede siempre?–_

 _–En… ¿En verdad vamos a vivir juntos los dos... solos?– pregunté sintiendo mi pecho rebozar de alegría._

 _–Cuando tengamos nuestros cachorros no quiero que esa anciana gruñona los ande regañando– me reí de él_

–Kaede….– murmuré, haciendo que mi propia voz me despertara, abrí los ojos lentamente, me quede mirando el cielo… Inuyasha… no se quien eres, pero… me toqué el pecho… ¿por qué siento esto dentro de mi? absorta en mis pensamientos no era consciente de mi alrededor, y el ligero maullido de un gatito fue imperceptible hasta que lo tuve prácticamente sobre mi, mirándome curioso, me puse de pie y lo observe entre fascinada y extrañada…

–¿Qué clase de gato tiene dos colas?– las tome entre mis dedos haciendo que la o el gatito se acurrucara junto a mi –Eres una monada.– las calles comenzaron a llenarse de personas, estudiantes, trabajadores. Sería mejor que regresara a casa… busqué a la gatita que estaba junto a mi pero había desaparecido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Inuyasha!–

–Shippo, Kirara– Dijo sorprendido al ver a su antiguo discípulo y la pequeña gatita que lo acompañaba –¿Qué están haciendo aquí?–

–Venimos a verte, ¿Qué más?– respondió sonriente el joven demonio con su apariencia humana, pero sus ojos verdes y cabello naranjoso lo delataban.

–No habíamos podido venir hasta ahora–

–Si… me imagino… – respondió feliz a su manera.

–Pero Sesshomaru nos a mantenido al tanto– le guiñó el ojo

–¿A sí? ¿Qué les a dicho?– preguntó curioso

–Que eres un pedófilo– se burló recibiendo un coscorrón a cambio

–No importa el tiempo que pase no dejas de ser un inmaduro– lo riñó el hanyou

–Y tú un agresivo– se quejo sobándose

–Kirara, acércate– le pidió a la gatita –Estuviste con ella pequeña bribona…– sonrío mientras le acariciaba el pelaje

–Kirara… ¿Viste a Kagome?– preguntó el demonio sorprendido recibiendo un maullido por parte de la minina

–Yo también quiero verla…– se lamentó

–Shippo, ella no te recuerda… no podras ir corriendo a lanzarte a sus brazos, ademas, ya estas bastante crecidito– le advirtió mirando a la nada

–Lo se, pero es ella…– miró a Inuyasha con un dejo de tristeza

–Si, pero la Kagome que conocimos murió hace mucho…–

–¿Y que vas a hacer Inuyasha?– preguntó curioso, había muchas cosas que decir y hacer, pero para él esta era la mas importante.

–¿Volverás con nosotros?– Shippo sabia que no, y también sabia el por qué.

–No, no lo se aún…– se rasco la cabeza

–Sesshomaru dice que estas enamorado de ella– agregó

–Bueno, no me he asercado a ella lo suficiente...– bajó la mirada triste

–¿Bueno, estas enamorado o no?…–

–Solo… quiero asegurarme de que tenga una buena vida…– parecía hablar consigo mismo, convenciendose de sus propias palabras.

–Ja… esa ni tu te la crees… estas esperando que se ponga madurita para…– recibió otro coscorrón como respuesta –¡Ya deja de pegarme que no soy un niño!–

–Pues deja de comportarte como uno– rezongó –Yo no la veo de esa forma– dijo no muy seguro pero intentando sonarlo.

–Inuyasha… sí es verdad lo que dices simplemente deberías dejarla seguir con su vida– comenzó a picarlo para sacarle las verdad

–Yo no me estoy metiendo en su vida–

–Te has encargado de espantar a todo chico que se le acerque desde que tiene 5 años…–

–¿Sesshomaru te dijo eso?– preguntó con rabia, Shippo prefirió ahorrarse el coscorrón y no dijo nada más

–No es así, mas bien… la veo más como un padre– Shippo se le quedo mirando entre asqueado y confundido.

–¿Tú padre de Kagome? Esa no te la creo, más bien, es la idea que te has querido meter para no involucrarte sentimentalmente otra vez – Inuyasha se quedo en silencio sabiendo que era verdad.

–Y mas te vale quitarte esa idea de la cabeza Inuyasha, por que cuando este en tus brazos será inevitable… y vas a tener un gran remordimiento que no te permitirá estar en paz.

–Shippo… ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi vida intima como si fuera una novela que puedes ir canturreando por ahí?– dijo en un largo suspiro –Ademas… yo no se lo que es la paz…– su semblante cambió a uno vacío

–Inuyasha, tu amabas a Kagome… más que a nada en el mundo y me consta por que yo estuve ahí, hasta el ultimo día… ahora ella esta aquí, viviendo su vida y tu estas que te mueres porque te vea, porque te noté si quiera y en el momento en el que ella chasquee sus dedos vas a caer como un borrego a sus pies ¡Esa es la verdad! después de tantos años nunca pudiste olvidarla, ni lo harás, menos estando ella aquí, dejaste pasar a muchas mujeres con las que solo te divertías… pero tus ojos nunca volvieron a brillar por nadie…

–Ella… ella no es mi Kagome… – Shippo lo miró triste…

–Es ella…. puedo olerla en ti… aún tienes su aroma contigo…– se escucho un maullido de afirmación por parte de Kirara…

–Solo quiero protegerla… quiero que tenga la vida que siempre debió tener…–

–¿Aunque eso signifique…?–

–Shippo… acompáñame…– dicho esto se encamino rumbo al puente donde antes habría estado Kagome, cruzaron en completa calma, Shippo miraba con melancolía a su viejo amigo que andaba en completo silencio.

–¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó al adentrarse al espeso bosque a las afueras del pueblo… a unas cuantas casas del templo Higurashi…

–A mi casa…– fue su escueta respuesta y siguió andando, llegaron a un extenso terreno repleto de enormes y esplendorosos arboles… en el centro se distinguía una hermosa pero vieja casa de dos pisos color musgo que se perdía en la penumbra de la noche…

–Este… ¿este es?… ¿Aquí?– vio a Inuyasha asentir al abrir la puerta que estaba reforzada con una impenetrable puerta de acero e incrustaciones de plata formando simbolos extraños visibles solo para los demonios al igual que la casa…

–Aquí… aquí era la aldea de la anciana Kaede….– murmuróel pelinaranja –No recuerdo ese río dividiendo la ciudad– agregó aún sorprendido de ver como a pesar de los años Inuyasha mantenía el lugar libre del tiempo, como resguardando sus recuerdos en ese bosque.

–Lo hice yo…–agregó mientras los dejaba entrar moviendo con fuerza sobrehumana la enorme puerta, Shippo miró a Kirara que parecía tan perdida como el, una vez dentro se entretuvieron mirando lo que ahora era el hogar de Inuyasha.

–¿Cómo has podido pasar desapercibido tanto tiempo?– preguntó viendo el inmenso librero que adornaba gran parte de la pared, Inuyasha entonces encendió la luz que embelleció aquel refugio de un corazón olvidado y roto por el tiempo.

–No solía pasar más de 10 años aquí… viajaba… aprendía… conocía gente…– esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz apagada… –Volvía unos 50 años después….–

–¿Gente?– se volvió hacia él olvidando su tarea de escudriñar, Inuyasha no era la persona más sociable, pero era notorio que algo había cambiado.

–Si… personas importantes de la época… inventores… guerrilleros… políticos… intentaba distraerme en las nimiedades del mundo… no encontré nunca nada excepcional, ademas que el uso de la magia a ido desapareciendo, solo pocos demonios podemos hacer uso de ella, eso debe incluirte a ti me imagino… – mencionó sirviendo té en dos tazas, Kirara maulló llamando su atención…– y a ti también Kirara…– Shippo lo miraba admirado… no le cabía duda que era el mismo cabezota y terco de siempre… pero ahora había un aura de apacibilidad e intelectualidad que lo adornaba, un aura magnética….

–¿Cómo lograste salir?–, se escuchó un estruendo y el volar de aves nocturnas a gran velocidad, Inuyasha con calma se dirigió hacia Tessaiga que mantenía en una repisa con un campo magnético, salió seguido de Shippo y la gatita…

–Son ellos…– Tessaiga se transformó al instante…

–¿Quienes ellos?– preguntó Shippo al ver la enorme sombra que se cernía por sobre la copa de los arboles…

–Fantasmas que se han convertido en demonios… eso son…– Cuando el demonio se acerco lo suficiente Inuyasha dio un brinco

–¡Meidou Zangetsuha!– Una enorme bola de energia atrajo al espectro dentro de si y desapareció… sin dejar rastro…

–¿Así fue como conseguiste estar aquí Inuyasha?– pregunto Shippo asombrado, Inuyasha guardo silencio.

–Los humanos no pueden verlos…– dijo asombrado mirando la calma que ahora inundaba el lugar.

–Vamos Shippo… a descansar…– dicho esto se encamino a la puerta echando una ultima ojeada y perdiéndose en un punto especifico.

–Allá esta el pozo, ¿Allá vive ella no es así…?– preguntó al verlo, adivinando que estaría pensando… o en quien…

–Tenerte aquí husmeando no va a ser sencillo así que no me la pongas más difícil…– le revolvió el cabello fingiendo sonreír…

–¿Y esa apariencia de humano?…– preguntó nuevamente mientras se cerraba la puerta tras ellos…

–Ahh… como eres entrometido…–

–Si quieres ir a espiarla mientras duerme por mi no hay problema…– susurró, como consecuencia recibió un coscorrón por parte de Inuyasha…

–Inuyasha… sigues siendo un bruto….– dijo sobándose

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-

–No te siento cerca hoy…– hablé a la noche… eran las 3 de la mañana… una pesadilla me había despertado me quede mirando el techo que bien podia distinguirse gracias a que mis ojos se habrían acostumbrado a la oscuridad… "Por una extraña razón me sentía insegura… desprotegida"… miraba el umbral de la ventana buscando entre la oscuridad los ojos que me visitaban en sueños, era absurdo… no estaba ahí… mi ultimo pensamiento fue aquel profesor que había escudriñado mi alma con solo mirarme… el profesor Taisho.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Hola fanses de Inuyasha, aquí estoy dejando un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste como se va desarrollando la historia, a mi la verdad me encanta meterle drama al asunto, definitivamente no le pondré las cosas fáciles a estos dos muajaja.**

 **Si les gusta no duden en hacérmelo saber, les mando un beso :***

 **Peketaishouchiha:** Ya me aprendí tu nickname!, gracias por pensar que tengo talento T.T. Saludos!

 **Matta Ne!**


	4. Acercamiento I

**Capitulo IV**

 **Acercamiento I**

–Buenos días profesor Taisho…– saludó una hermosa joven de cabello ondulado mientras se acercaba

–Buenos días– respondió amablemente Inuyasha ignorando el escote de la mujer y su claro interés en sacarle platica, siguió en su escritorio preparando los temas de la clase… pensando solo en una persona…

 _–¡Kagome!– gritaron a lo lejos_

 _–¡Voy!–respondió agitada_

Se asomó a la ventana donde podía ver desde el segundo piso la cancha de deportes… ahí estaba ella corriendo tras la pelota en esos diminutos pantalones…

–Profesor Taisho…– le habló el director que venia entrando a la oficina de profesores sacándolo de su ensoñamiento repentino

–Director…– saludó Inuyasha apartando la vista de la chica

–Es un placer para nuestra Institución contar con usted en nuestro equipo… – su voz sonaba lambiscona y arrastrada

–El placer es mio…– respondió serio…

–No se… si esta enterado que la profesora Sato es hija mía…– la llamó con la mano a lo que la mujer que antes había saludado a Inuyasha se acerco aprisa…

–No… no lo sabia– sonrió, despues de todo Sato es un apellido muy común en Japon...

–Es una mujer excelente… me gustaría que se apoyaran mutuamente… ya sabe… para tener mejores resultados como institución…– su insinuación era muy clara, sobre todo para Inuyasha… quien deseando evitar problemas le siguió el juego…

–Claro que si… nos llevaremos muy bien….– sonrió a la mujer que se sonrojó enseguida… pero no decía una sola palabra

–Por cierto director… ¿No cree que el uniforme de deportes es muy corto?…– dijo volviendo su atención a la ventana…

–¿He? Ah…– se asomó por la ventana imitando a Inuyasha –Bueno… si… usted a viajado mucho me imagino que en otros lugares tienen reglas mas estrictas en cuanto al uniforme… aquí en Japón no tenemos ese problema…– se acomodó los lentes… y miró a la ventana nuevamente –Esas niñas… están en la flor de la juventud…– sonrió…

 _"Siento que alguien me mira…" pensé sintiendo un escalofrio, alcé la vista sin saber exactamente a donde…_

–En la flor de la juventud…– susurró Inuyasha mirando a Kagome quien decidió ser una espectadora desde las bancas… así se quedo unos segundos hasta que la chica miró en su dirección causando sorpresa en él…

 _–"El profesor Taisho"– susurré… mi corazón se detuvo… ¿me esta mirando?_

Inuyasha se alejó de la ventana… _"dijo mi nombre" pensó alegre…_

–¿Profesor Taisho?– preguntaron padre e hija al unísono mirándolo sin comprender su repentina actitud…

–Acabo de recordar que tengo que agregar algo al temario…– sonrió deslumbrando a la joven y al director por igual…

–Pondré en tema lo del uniforme… haré lo posible… pero no le doy esperanzas…– sonrió esplendoroso… Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto…

–Le agradesco su interés en el tema…– se despidió de ambos, la mujer lo miró irse embobada…

–Es un buen partido hija… no lo pierdas de vista– dijo su padre dandole golpecitos en el hombro… la chica no podría estar más de acuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Kagome… Kagome… donde demonios estas…– la sombra nocturna se perdía de un lado a otro entre el espesor de los arboles… llegó al lago por instinto… ahí estaba…

–Inuyasha… ¿Cómo me encontraste?– dijo sorprendida…

–¿Por qué me haces esto?– preguntó molesto mientras se acercaba dando zancadas

–Lo siento… pero de otra forma no puedo ir a ningún lado… era una emergencia y tu no estabas… ademas… no lo hago por ti… lo hago para protegerme de los demonios…– ignoró el mal humor del hanyou… y siguió lavando sus ropas…

–Estas llena de sangre…– dijo tomando sus manos –Estas fría…– ahora la miraba preocupado

–Basta Inuyasha… quiero ser útil…– dijo soltandose de golpe… Inuyasha la atrapo en sus brazos… y la apretó fuerte… contra su escasa voluntad

–Inu… Inuyasha…– forcejeaba hasta que se rindió…

–No quiero que nada malo te pase… me asuste al no verte… y esa maldita barrera que usas para ocultarte de los demonios me pone de nervios… no puedo sentirte…

–Lo siento… no pensé que llegarías tan pronto…– dijo escondida en su pecho…

–¿De quien es la sangre?…–

–Kaoru estaba en labor de parto… fue un mes antes de lo previsto…–

–Vaya… Kohaku ya es padre… – dijo sorprendido y melancólico…

–Es una niña… es hermosa…– suspiró –Se llamara Sango…–

–Me lo imaginaba…– añadió Inuyasha mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa…

–Inuyasha…– dijo mirándolo curiosa… Inuyasha bajo la vista para toparse con los ojos brillosos de su mujer… la contemplo… acaricio su rostro y Kagome entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia de su esposo… se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente… le quito la ropa que le quedaba y le puso su Kosode…

–Mañana terminas de lavar esto…– la tomó entre sus brazos –Vámonos a casa…–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Kagome hija… es mejor que te quedes… ademas ya es muy tarde…–

–Mamá… es mi ultimo año no quiero reprobar el curso…– dije suplicante, la señora Higurashi tenia una mirada arbitraria, mezclada con incertidumbre… su abuelo que estaba desayunando las miraba de reojo sin pronunciar palabra pero consciente de la situación…

–Mamá… – me acerque y la bese en la mejilla –No estaré sola, le pediré a Hojo que me acompañe de vuelta–me encaminé a la puerta pero sentí la respiración pesada de mi madre a mis espaldas… pero no me detuve, por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto… no siempre estaría con mi madre, tenia que valerme por mi misma… cerré la puerta despidiéndome con una sonrisa forzada y un gesto….

–Naomi…– habló el abuelo después de un largo silencio –… ya no puedes detenerla…

–¿Por qué ella papá?– susurró

–No lo se… ella siempre a sido especial… pero tiene que vivir su vida… déjala que decida… cuando se de cuenta de lo que sucede ella podrá elegir…–

–¿Me estas diciendo que abandone a mi hija a su suerte?– lo miró dolida

–No… Sabes a lo que me refiero… ya intentamos huir de esto mucho tiempo… y te diste cuenta que no avanzamos… solamente la estamos frenando para que cumpla su destino… –

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?–

–Esto esta fuera de nuestras manos… ademas…sabes que no esta sola…–

–Eso es otro asunto del que no quiero hablar…– su rostro cambio perturbandose…

–Esta bien… pero recuerda… no tienes que lamentar nada… hiciste lo que creíste necesario…– dicho esto salió al patio a barrer las hojas muertas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó Ayumi mientras sacaba su almuerzo

–Estoy bien, lo de siempre…– respondí ausente, mi atención estaba en otros asuntos…

–¿Con lo de siempre te refieres a que siguen sin saber que tienes?– preguntó nuevamente

–Mmm… algo así…– seguía buscando algo sin saber que… pero lo sentía… una presencia…

–¿Segura que te sientes bien?– No me di cuenta que actuaba raro hasta que Ayumi tomó mi mano…

–Deberías haberte quedado en casa– dijo al ver que no respondí

–No es eso chicas… pero… quiero ir a caminar y despejarme un poco…– mentí

–¿Estas segura que no quieres que vayamos contigo?– preguntó Ayumi

–No… no es nada solo quiero tomar aire fresco– guardé mi bento y me puse de pie… caminé sin rumbo por el patio, había poca gente fuera y conforme me adentre a los jardines de la escuela el murmullo de las personas ceso y solo quedo el silencio que adornaban los arboles… no sabia que el silencio me gustara tanto… hasta ese instante, quizá solo deseaba alejarme del murmullo de la gente… seguí avanzando….

–¿Señorita Higurashi?– esa voz… me puse alerta… pero no de la alerta que causa escalofríos, miedo… simplemente… sabia que estaba acercándome a algo que había huido hace mucho…

–¿Profesor… Taisho…?– susurré buscandolo…

–Acá…– escuche nuevamente y buscando el origen de esa voz pude encontrarlo…estaba sentado bajo un arbol… mi cara debió ser una joya… lo vi reírse logrando así que mi corazón palpitara mil veces mas rápido…

–Pero…¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?– pregunté aun confundida mientras me acercaba

–Me gusta el silencio…–dijo, me puse incomoda… quizá lo había interrumpido –¿Que sucede?– dijo poniendose de pie acercandose lentamente

–No… es solo que… no esperaba encontrarme a nadie…– acomode un mechón de mi cabello que ahora llevaba en una coleta…

–Por tu cara eso fue bastante obvio, ademas… ¿Qué estas haciendo tan lejos de la escuela?– "lo mismo me gustaría preguntarle" pensé… sin embargo… mi corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado con cada ademan, cada palabra… aún si deseara sonar segura cualquier cosa que dijera parecería una mentira por como me hacia sentir estar cerca de él… ademas, no era que mis razones fueran del todo normales… "si profe aquí buscando presencias extrañas"… no podía decirle eso… pero después de todo… lo había encontrado a él…

–¿Kagome?– susurró… fue tan suave…. que a pesar de haberme sacado de mi divagación el efecto que produjo escuchar mi nombre con su voz fue inmediato… agolpandose esos recuerdos raros que conforme pasaba el día se perdían como un sueño más… ahora volvían…

 _–Inuyasha…–_

No recuerdo nada mas que un golpecito que me dio en la frente…

–¿Profesor?– dije volviendo… al ver los arboles y el sol que se mantenían en su lugar pude asegurar que solo me había ido unos minutos, pero la mirada de mi acompañante había cambiado por completo…

–Tienes… que volver a clase…– no mencionó nada… ni me dijo "te desmayaste" "te fuiste" "¿Estas bien?" no… solamente me miro con… ¿Tristeza?…

–¿Qué…?– quería preguntar que había sucedido, no recordaba nada mas que verlo ponerse de pie y acercarse… quería saber… pero algo en él… me hizo guardarme mis palabras –¿No tiene que volver usted también?– pregunté, después de todo mi siguiente clase sería con él…

–Será mejor que te adelantes…– No me dijo nada más… yo sabia que esto que había pasado podría ser malinterpretado si alguien llegara a enterarse… ¿Cómo podrían siquiera imaginar aquello? si.. era atractivo… pero me doblaba la edad… encima… pero estabamos los dos solos... había algo muy extraño en él... noté que llevaba un colgante extraño... una extraña pieza color dorado con forma de prisma alargado... era hermoso... lo guardó bajo su chaqueta y lo miré avergonzada.. me estaba tomando muchas libertades, simplemente me habia cargado a la enfermeria y me lo habia topado aquí, no es que fueramos los grandes amigos... pero... maldicion ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?...

Me aleje… estaba confundida… esa era la palabra… confundida… no era que me gustara o algo, solamente tenia una presencia muy fuerte que intimidaba…

–Lo... lo veo en la clase...–grite mientras caminaba deprisa

–¿Dónde has estado?– preguntó Eri que se acerco junto a las dos mosqueteras

– No te preocupes, el profesor no a llegado…– dijo Ayumi resoplando sin dejarme responder, por suerte.

–Ahí viene…– escuche a Eri suspirar… ¿Eri? no, no solo era Erí… las chicas estaban exitadas tan solo de verlo a lo lejos…

Durante la clase esquive su mirada… pero sentía como una leve bofetada en el estomago cuando presentía que el me miraba a mi…

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

–Hojo… te agradesco que me acompañes… mi madre no me habría dejado asistir a la escuela…– llevaba mi mochila a cuestas, estábamos en el aparcamiento de bicis, yo sonriendo forzada esperando que no lo tomara como una cita…

–No tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que para mi es un placer– se giró y sus ojos habrían podido subir al cielo y reemplazar a las estrellas… él estaba tan feliz que me sentí culpable… me pidió subir a la bici pero me negué… eso era demasiado prometedor…

–Higurashi… – habló por primera vez desde que dejamos la escuela, lo miré esperando unos instantes en que agarrara valor… –¿Ya sabes a que escuela iras?–

–Pues tengo varias opciones… – No había pensado en ello realmente… pero los exámenes de ingreso estaban a la vuelta de la esquina…

–Ojalá fuéramos a la misma…– soltó nervioso, ¿Qué debía responder?

–Si… sería estupendo…– creo que exagere mis palabras… pero el era tan amable que me sentía mal por no corresponderle…

–Kagome…–

–Di…dime…– mis palabras salieron temerosas, ¿La razón?nunca me hablaba por mi nombre y lo había pronunciado de una forma tan extraña que presentía me iba a pedir matrimonio ahí mismo… se detuvo y me miró a los ojos…

–Cuidaaaadooooo ¡Cuidado!–miré rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz, un chico en una bici venia veloz hacia nosotros, lo único que pude hacer fue apartarme por reflejo y pasó pitando entre nosotros… –Disculpaaaaa no se como frenar estoooo– fue lo que escuche a lo lejos… corrimos tras el para ayudarlo pero nunca se detuvo… incluso cuando parecía haber controlado la bici…

–Que extraño…– dijo Hojo rascandose la nuca agitado… –Voy a por mi bici….– dijo regresando a donde estábamos… lo miré alejarse… eso fue peligroso… miré luego en dirección opuesta… donde aquel extraño niño de cabello naranja se había perdido…

–Gracias por acompañarme…–dije cuando estuvimos en la entrada del templo

–Higurashi…–

–Dime…– "no de nuevo" pensé, al menos no me había hablado por mi nombre…

–¿Podrías… podrías… darme… tu numero… para quedar algún día?– antes de que le diera la respuesta ya había sacado su móvil…

–Claro…–era lo menos que podría hacer… marcó conforme le dicte el numero y recibí una llamada inmediatamente…

–Listo– dije sonriendo

–Si…– me miró fijamente…

–Ya ambos… tenemos nuestros números…– dijé sonriendo nerviosa

–Si…– volvió a decir… me quede sin saber que hacer…

–Bueno… te agradesco haberme traído…– me di la vuelta y me tomó del brazo haciéndome volver, me sorprendió… en verdad me sorprendió esta actitud suya…

–Higurashi… yo…–

–Hija…– habló mi mamá… "gracias mamá" fue lo único que pensé…

–Tengo que irme…– me solté y huí levantando polvo… fue un error pedirle que me trajera… un error… –gracias por acompañarme– grité a lo lejos

–¿Estas bien?– pregunto mientras yo entraba apresurada a la casa

–Si mamá… tengo que hacer tarea…– subí a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama… había sido un día fuera de lo normal… el profesor… Hojo… tenia que aclararme de una vez por todas… no era como si me gustara el profesor… pero no podía negar que estar cerca de el me hacia sentir cosas extrañas… y Hojo… no podía imaginar a Hojo como algo mas que amigos… mi móvil sonó…

"¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana?"

Era Hojo… cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me dormí…

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _–¿Cuando pensabas decirme que eras…– estaba conteniendo la risa–profesor?_

 _–Shippo te estas volviendo bastante molesto– murmuró el Hanyou fingiendo tranquilidad mientras leía un libro…_

 _–¿Tú que piensas Kirara?– la gatita hizo un gemido mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá_

 _–¿Ese chico es su novi….– antes de siquiera preguntar el libro que antes estaba en manos de Inuyasha había salido disparado en su dirección…_

 _–No-te-in-cum-be…– deletreó molesto_

 _–¿Y a ti?– preguntó insistente mientras se sobaba refunfuñando_

 _–Déjame en paz– subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto –Tengo cosas mas importantes que pensar…– estaba molesto en verdad…_

 _–Kirara… hoy es luna llena… ¿Crees que deba preocuparme?– dijo serio mirando hacia donde Inuyasha se había marchado…_

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola holaaa, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado, poco a poco se iran viendo los motivos por los que Inuyasha esta en el futuro y por que Kagome no lo recuerda, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, me hacen muy muy feliz, y a los que me escriben, muchas gracias por los animos!**

 **Peketaishouchiha, espero que seas mayor de edad por que se viene lemon super hardcore (mentira, del normalito) y no quiero perturbar a nadie XD**

 **Lo mismo va para ti Valkiria-san, espero ir aclarando tus dudas a lo largo de la historia, y me alegra que te haya gustado. :)**

 **Saludos chicos!**

 **Matta Ne!**


	5. Acercamiento II

**Capitulo V**

 **Acercamiento II**

Desperté… miré entre la oscuridad de mi habitación, el cansancio se había ido, quizá por que dormí de mas en la tarde… me quede en silencio… entonces lo sentí… mis manos comenzaron a sudar… no tenia miedo, sabia que ahí estaba… si volteaba lo vería… y todo acabaría por fin…

–No te vayas…– mi voz salió inaudible, pero por alguna razón sabia que el podía escucharme… miré hacia la ventana lentamente… creyendo que no habría nadie… pero me equivoque… ahí estaba él… no se había marchado como otras veces… así que lo mas probable era que estuviera soñando… salí de la cama lentamente deseando ver su rostro… el no se movía… solo su largo cabello ondeaba con la brisa nocturna, la misma que mecía las copas de los arboles a lo lejos…

–No te acerques…– susurró con voz ronca… a penas lo pude escuchar… su rostro estaba oculto entre la sombra de su fleco y sus largos cabellos

–Inu…Inuyasha…–estaba a un metro de él… su presencia era fuerte… era fuerte y me estaba deshaciendo por poder tocarlo… como si el aire comenzara a ser difícil de respirar… sentía una energía sobrenatural proveniente de él… estaba consciente de que no era un humano lo que estaba ahí… aun así… mis sentimientos pudieron mas que mi razón… me abalance hacia el abrazándolo por la cintura… no se porque lo hice… pero sabia que no me lastimaría… no quería que se fuera… y para mi sorpresa lo sentí relajarse… su olor a madera y perfume hicieron meollo en mi memoria pero antes de que pudiera recordar o siquiera pensar sentí sus brazos grandes rodearme por la cintura, me sorprendió y no me importó llevar solo una holgada camisa que probablemente ya no me cubría lo suficiente… no tenia miedo…y no quería que se marchara… para ser un sueño era demasiado real… y me gustaba…

–Tengo que irme…– susurró suavemente separándose de mi… no aflojé mi abrazo ni un poco, pero sabia que sí él lo hubiera deseado se habría marchado sin importar que tan fuerte lo hubiera aferrado a mi… su enorme cuerpo era duro… sus brazos largos y fuertes… como una muralla de metal… estaba consciente que si me apretaba podría fácilmente partirme a la mitad…

–Siempre… has estado aquí… ¿Verdad?– susurré contra su pecho, mi cuerpo reaccionó de una forma desconocida cuando mi cuerpo se amoldo al suyo en un abrazo perfecto… lo necesitaba –No te vayas…–le pedí… pude ver unos mechones plateados bailar entre la luna y el cielo… lo miré por primera vez a los ojos… ojalá no lo hubiera hecho… pues recordé el sueño… los ojos dorados estaban ahí… su boca perfecta… su perfil afilado… me di cuenta entonces… que sentía algo mas que fascinación por ese hombre…

–Bésame.…– le dije hipnotizada perdida en sus ojos color sol… en ese rostro que por fin tenia forma… era la persona con la que siempre soñaba… finalmente veía su cara… pero… esto debería ser un sueño también… así que…¿Qué mas daba?

–No… no… no puedo…– dijo intentando alejarme de él… se iría… pero sabia que lo deseaba tanto como yo… y sin pensar me alcé lo mas que dieron mis pequeños pies hasta alcanzar sus labios y a duras penas los toqué… rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para poder acercarme más… creí que duraría unos segundos, o que me apartaría y se marcharía… pero no lo hizo…y eso me lleno de satisfacción… con un movimiento ágil me levanto por la cintura como si fuera una pluma y profundizó el beso separando tiernamente mis labios con su lengua… temerosa deje que indagara dentro… luego me animé a hacerlo yo… me dejé guiar por él… en un movimiento imprevisto acaricie sus dientes com mi lengua… tenia… tenia… colmillos… los acaricie sin querer con mi lengua mas de una vez… poco me importó…estaba enloqueciendo… no quería que parara… nunca había sentido esto…quería sentir sus manos sobre mi pero sabia que se resistía a perderse… rodeé con más fuerza su cuello pegándome a el… fue entonces que reaccionó, abrió los ojos y se alejo de mi como si mi contacto le quemara… en unos segundos había desaparecido…

¿Fue un sueño verdad?… toque mi cara… estaba caliente… mi respiración agitada… toque mis labios… estaban húmedos y ligeramente hinchados… me quede de pie mirando a la nada… buscando su sombra entre los arboles… no quería dormir… no quería que terminara esta fantasía… no quería despertar… me abracé a mi misma y me fui a la cama incapaz de pegar un ojo… fue solo una hora la que morfeo me dio para descansar… antes de que me levantara la alarma…

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _–¿No vas a ir a la escuela?– preguntó el joven zorro levantando el párpado de Inuyasha…_

 _–Déjame en paz…– Se giró en la cama… Kirara se posó sobre su espalda_

 _–Sesshomaru esta aquí…– murmuró complice… Inuyasha abrió los ojos a la par levantándose abruptamente haciendo que Kirara pegara un brinco…_

 _–Shippo no hace falta que murmures… podría haberte escuchado en cualquier parte de Japón…– Habló la ronca y elegante voz del demonio…_

 _–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– preguntó Inuyasha esquivando su mirada, Shippo y Kirara estaban inmóviles… Sesshomaru miró a Shippo indicándole que saliera… este no dejo pasar mas tiempo y junto con Kirara abandonaron la habitación no sin antes darle el pésame al Hanyou… –Suerte Inuyasha…– Shppo quería a Inuyasha, pero le debía muchas y sabia que el único capaz de vengarlo era Sesshomaru… aún que nunca lo hacia claro esta… pero parecía estar mas serio de lo normal, lo que indicaba que estaba molesto…_

 _–¿Dónde fuiste anoche?– preguntó serio sentándose en la silla rústica que tenia Inuyasha cerca de la ventana… no lo miró a los ojos… Inuyasha comenzó a respirar agitado…_

 _–Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas…– respondió ansioso sentándose en la cama… su largo cabello plateado cayó como una cascada_

 _–Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…– dijo rompiendo el silencio_

 _–No volvera a suceder…–_

 _–Inuyasha… no cometas una tontería…–_

 _–Te he dicho que no sucederá…–_

 _–¡Sucederá!… no pudiste controlarte… hueles a ella hasta el ultimo cabello, su aroma de exitación mezclado con el tuyo… solo…–respiró…– cuídate… y no la metas en tus problemas… en nuestros problemas…– recalcó, Sesshomaru no perdía la compostura, pero por alguna razón estaba molesto…_

 _–No me huelas carajo…– dijo molesto enfrentando a su hermano_

 _–Como si fuera una opción… hasta el tonto de Shippo habrá sentido su aroma…–_

 _–¡No me digas tonto!– se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta_

 _–No nos espies enano del demonio– gritó molesto el hanyou_

 _–Inuyasha… decide que harás y hazlo… ¿de acuerdo?… Si quieres estar con ella sabes las consecuencias… pero no hagas algo entupido… sabes que no es el momento– Lo miró –¿Entiendes? ¿verdad?–_

 _El Hanyou lo miró, estaba decepcionado de si mismo por casi perder la cordura con la chica… solo tenia 15 años… la culpa comenzó a crecer… Shippo tenia razón… estaba a su merced… y no le pesaba reconocerlo por que siempre fue consciente de ello… lo que le dolía era saber que no podía confiar en el mismo estando con ella…_

 _–No la voy a involucrar en esto…–_

 _–Eso espero… si quieres enrollarte con ella nuevamente… bueno, creo que no es una sugerencia… sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano… solo… cuidala… y si puedes hacer las cosas bien, mejor…–_

 _–Sesshomaru ya basta… no soy un niño… pudo haber pasado algo más y no sucedió… pude controlarlo–_

 _–Espera a que la guerra termine… y puedes hacer con tu culo lo que quieras… pero se lo debo… Kagome salvó a Rin muchas veces… no quiero que la pongas en peligro marcándola como marcaron a nuestra madre… como marque a Rin…–_

 _–Deja de hablar como si solo a ti te interesara Kagome, ella fue mi mujer…–su voz se apagó…_

 _–Espero que lo recuerdes bien… y que sepas que la chica con la que estuviste no era ella… se puso de pie y se desvaneció siendo rodeado por su cola…_

 _–¿Inuyasha?– hablaron a la puerta minutos después, el Hanyou no respondió, el Kitzune entró preocupado_

 _–Nunca había visto a Sesshomaru así… ¿pasó algo?… digo…– se acercó a olfatearlo –aparte de lo evidente…– susurró, Inuyasha le dio un coscorrón_

 _–¿Que tiene de malo que estés con Kagome?– preguntó sentándose junto al Hanyou que miraba a la nada… –creí que el estaba de acuerdo… o al menos… no le importaba–_

 _–Shippo… hay cosas que no sabes… y es mejor que no sepas… pero… si Kagome y yo…–se puso incomodo – si llegara a suceder… estaré poniendo su vida en peligro…– dijo finalmente soltando un pesado suspiro…_

 _–No entiendo… ¿Qué…–_

 _–Shippo…– interrumpió Inuyasha –Ayer estuvo a punto de suceder… creí que podría controlarme– se llevo las manos a la cara… –tenias la jodida razón…– Shippo no sabia a que se refería…_

 _–Ayer nos besamos…– mantenía su rostro entre sus manos_

 _–Vaya… no esperaba eso tan pronto…– dijo Shippo, pero seguía sin encontrarle lo malo a aquello… –¿No… no la obligaste verdad?– dijo asustado_

 _–Shippo…– dijo Inuyasha perdiendo los estribos, era absurdo… Shippo sabia que Inuyasha no era así… inclusive rechazo muchas mujeres hermosas años atrás… no solo humanas… hijas de demonios poderosos también… pero tratandose de Kagome…_

 _–No entiendo por que no pueden estar juntos…– su semblante se entristeció_

 _–Intente convencerme que ella no era mi Kagome… que tenia que haber algo distinto… Sesshomaru esta equivocado… estábamos equivocados… es ella…–_

 _–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?– preguntó curioso_

 _–Son cosas… que solo los amantes pueden entender…– se quedo ahí, mirando el suelo… Shippo respetó su silencio… durante unos minutos…_

 _–Supongo que no iras a la escuela…– dijo sentándose junto a él… –Inuyasha… quiero ir a la escuela…– dijo repentinamente… el Hanyou olvido por un momento su pesar y lo miró extrañado_

 _–¿Estas seguro?–_

 _–Si… quiero ver a Kagome….– susurró… Inuyasha sopeso la idea un momento…_

 _–Deja pensarlo…– se puso de pie… deslizó sus pantalones negros, tomó su camina blanca y salió al pasillo_

 _–Aka-Name–_

 _–Si mi señor… su desayuno esta listo– Una doncella de aspecto delicado se apareció frente a él…_

 _–¿Por qué eliges esa forma humana?– preguntó mientras se ponía su camisa_

 _–¿Es que no le gusta mi señor?– preguntó la mujer…_

 _–Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que eres un demonio macho… creo que no… das escalofríos…– le dio la espalda alejándose de el…_

 _–Shippo… ¿A ti no te gusto?– preguntó el demonio haciendo una cara coqueta, el Kitzune la miró entrecerrando los ojos_

 _–Inuyasha tiene razón… das escalofríos…– el demonio desapareció ofendido_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _–_ Sesshomaru…– Una voz ya conocida le llamó

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Dijo sin inmutarse y sin molestarse para darle la cara

–Presentí que volverías… y te esperé…– continúo

–¿Segura que solo es eso?, ¿No será que estabas buscando… a alguien más?…– la mujer lo miró indiferente

–Si piensas que sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia tu hermano estas equivocado… vine a buscarte a ti… les estamos dando el ultimátum… las piezas están a punto de unirse… y sabes lo que eso significaría…–

–No les temo…– Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo

–No me interesa lo que pienses… pero sabes que los ángeles somos mas poderosos que los demonios… si no encuentras a esos traidores no habrá piedad hacia con ellos… y no lo decido yo… sabes lo que eso quiere decir…

–Serán mas poderosos que esas basuras… pero no lo son más que yo…–

–Sabes que no podrás contra todos…–

–No estoy solo….–

–¿Te refieres a… Inuyasha? ¿Crees que el nos va a detener?…–

–Como hijo de Inu no Taisho… es su deber, ademas…–recordó la platica que habían tenido con su medio hermano…

–¿Crees que sería capaz de matarme?…– Dijo desafiante

–Por ella…–la miró –Estoy seguro que si–

–¿Ella?… ¿Te refieres a Kagome? ¿Le has dicho si quiera que me has visto?– dijo con curiosidad

–Han pasado 500 años…. Inuyasha solo conservaba una cosa de su pasado… y ahora que la tiene no la perderá tan fácil–

–Sesshomaru… tu arrogancia no a disminuido ni un poco…–

–Lo mismo digo sobre ti…–

–Solo soy justa… es mi trabajo… yo estoy del lado bueno ¿Recuerdas?…–

–Así que… ¿Acabar con los humanos si las cosas se salen de control es su gran plan?–

–Solo recibo ordenes…– Se defendió mostrando debilidad momentánea

–Aquí no hay buenos… deberías saberlo bien…–

–Sesshomaru… sabes que no quiero hacer esto… bastante hago con advertirte…–

–No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes…–

–Eres mas terco que él…–

–No deberías involucrarte más con los demonios… por algo te llamaron a ser un guardián…–

–A ellos no les importa lo que haga siempre y cuando cumpla mi trabajo…–

–Deja de fingir que Inuyasha no te preocupa… –

–No puedo creer que este teniendo esta conversación contigo…–

–Creí que los ángeles no tenían sentimientos…–

–Lo mismo pensé de los demonios alguna vez…–

–Sigues cargando con esos sentimientos que te llevaron a la muerte... Kikyo...– la mujer se desvaneció...

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les parece? espero les haya gustado, aprovechando que tengo algo de tiempo el próximo capitulo lo subiré el viernes sin falta, gracias a quienes me agregan a favoritos, es el mejor regalo que pueden hacerme, y a quienes me escriben, me pone requetefeliz que se pongan en contacto;**_

 _ **Peketaishouchiha; Ok, perfecto! pero... ¿Quien no ama el lemon? y más si es entre esta parejita ÚwÙ aún falta para eso hee, pero les daré probaditas durante algunos capítulos antes de. muajaja, gracias por tu review :) saludos y felices fiestas!**_

 _ **P.D. Te recomiendo que releas el capitulo anterior :v**_

 _ **Valkiria-san: Este capitulo te aclaró una de tus preguntas!, pero no todo esta escrito (literalmente hablando...) jaja saludos y gracias por tus reviews, me emociona que te emocioné mi fic, y gracias por la felicitación, me alegraste el día, felices fiestas.**_

 _ **Mi regalo navideño será un capitulo el viernes, será largo y aclarare algunos puntos.**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


	6. Sueños Lucidos

**Capitulo VI**

 **Sueños Lucidos**

Estaba segura que soñaba… todo era hermoso… había flores que se extendían mas allá del horizonte… no habían barreras, no había peligro… solo un fulguroso sol que bañaba de dorado la pradera que cubría el lugar… algo así no podía existir… tenia que estar soñando…

–Kagome…–

–¿Quien esta ahí?– pregunté girando sobre si misma buscando la dueña de esa voz

–Aquí…– llamó la voz a unos metros, no había nadie… solo un pequeño charco de agua clara… la voz provenía de ahí… me hinque y solo vi mi reflejo… durante segundos estuve contemplando lo que creí era mi rostro… pero al adentrarme en los ojos chocolate que me miraban fijamente supe que no era yo…

–¿Quien… quien eres?– pregunté

–Yo.. soy tú…– respondió

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?– pregunté acercándome con curiosidad

–Yo te he traído…– del reflejo salió una mano y tomando con ligereza mi mejilla me jaló hacia ella adentrándome al pequeño charco que se convertía en un lago conforme mi cuerpo se introducía… me deje guiar a la profundidad por aquella mujer… entonces divise luz… poco a poco comenzó a dibujarse un bosque y el agua que me rodeaba desapareció… aterricé suavemente… la mujer había desaparecido…

–¿Dónde estoy?– miré alrededor… había personas que caminaban entre mi cuerpo… sus ropas extrañas me indicaban que era otro de mis sueños del pasado… camino hacia donde sus piernas se movían… atravesó una enorme huerta y llegó a una cabaña… alejada de las demás y con un diseño distinto… parecía mas moderna y desentonaba de las cabañas que había visto en el camino… entró… ahí estaba la mujer… era ella, estaba segura…

–Disculpa…– le habló… la mujer la miro por unos segundos pero no respondió… el ambiente se hizo pesado… no sabia que estaba pasando…

–Oye…– insistí… la mujer frunció el ceño y dejo caer la cazuela que traía en las manos creando un estrépito… su mirada cambio a una de confusión… ahora miraba en mi dirección…

–Ka-go-me… ¿Así te llamas no?– habló una voz detrás de mi, me giré, un hombre de cabello blanco y piel pálida como la muerte miraba amenazador a la mujer… ¿Qué es esto?… pensaba entre mi… el hombre llevaba una especie de armadura… vi como su mano comenzó a brillar dándome mala espina…

–¿Quien eres?– preguntó la mujer que en un santiamén tenia un arco tenso en su mano

–La pregunta aquí es… ¿Quien eres tú?– la mujer aflojó el agarre del arco y frunció el ceño… el hombre suspiró… –Kagome… Kagome… al Dios del tiempo nadie… nadie lo puede engañar…– se acercó a ella quien inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva

–Aléjate…– le pidió con firmeza…

–Aaah… ya veo… fue por eso que te encontré…– señalo su estomago… la mujer palideció cubriendo su vientre…

–Me has traído muchos problemas…– la mujer tenso el arco rápidamente y lanzo una flecha brillante que atravesó el cuerpo del hombre pero estaba intacto, en menos de un segundo se acerco a ella, la mujer estaba temblando… el hombre la tomó por el cuello con la mano que irradiaba luz, yo estaba asustada y corrí en su ayuda pero no pude hacer nada… nadie me veía… ni me escuchaba…

–Inu… Inuya….sha…–dijo a duras penas la mujer mientras agonizaba en las manos de aquella figura…

–Tú no perteneces aquí…– dijo antes de que un portazo lo hiciera desvanecerse, antes de que la mujer cayera al suelo inconsciente la persona que venia entrando la sostuvo en sus brazos…

–Kagome, ¿¡Kagome que pasa!? reacciona por favor…– El hombre de traje rojo estaba de espaldas pero su cabello plateado me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón…la mujer que sostenía se desvaneció en sus brazos… y desapareció… –Kagome… no… ¡Kagome!….– mi corazón se partía en pedazos al ver la escena… mi cuerpo voló nuevamente desvaneciéndose en el aire… consciente de que la mujer que había desaparecido era yo… la misma que me había jalado a aquel momento era yo misma… y ese hombre que estaba ahí… era Inuyasha…

La alarma sonó

–Kagome hija…– habló Naomi desde la cocina

–Ya me desperté mamá…– No había olvidado… este sueño no era como los demás… era una señal… Inuyasha existió… ¿Por qué me visita en mis sueños?… cubrí mi rostro con la almohada… y un aroma a madera me inundó… ayer… toqué mis labios… Inuyasha… cerré los ojos… y un profundo dolor me llenó el pecho al recordar el dolor de aquel hombre…

–Kagome hija… ¿Esta todo bien?– preguntó mi mamá en el comedor

–Tienes cara de fantasma…– añadió mi hermano

–Si mamá… es solo que aún no se en que escuela presentar examen…– mentí, supe que mi madre lo sabia pero me siguió la corriente…

–No te preocupes, fui por folletos a algunas preparatorias…– me los tendió y sonrió… mamá… debe ser difícil tener una hija anormal… pensé sintiendo lastima de mi misma… ella sabia que las cosas estaban mal… y sufría en silencio junto a mi…

–Kagome te ayudare en lo que pueda para que pases los exámenes de ingreso– me consoló mi abuelo…

–Abuelo…. te agradesco tu ayuda pero pediré clases adicionales en la escuela…– intenté olvidar lo que sucedió la noche anterior en el transcurso del día… todo salió con normalidad excepto que el profesor Taisho no se presentó…a lo que la profesora Sato lo reemplazó en la clase…

–¿Que habrá pasado?…– preguntó Eri desconsolada

–Ni idea…– respondió Ayumi bebiendo su jugo

–¿Tú que piensas Kagome?– me preguntó Yuka, me quedé en silencio un momento… no sabia que responder…

–Supongo que se habrá enfermado…– fue lo único que se me ocurrió… nunca les mencioné que un día antes había hablado con el…

–¿No notaste a Hojo un poco extraño hoy?…– recordé de golpe su mensaje que no contesté, busqué mi teléfono pero no lo traía conmigo… que extraño… tampoco recordaba haberlo visto en la mañana…

–¿Kagome?– insistió, había olvidado el tema

–Si… un poco…– debía estar molesto conmigo…

–Cuéntanos que paso ayer…– dijo Eri recuperando los ánimos

–No pasó nada chicas, solo me acompaño a casa…– sonreí restándole importancia…

Debería hablar con el y pedirle disculpas… tenia ese sentimiento, pero me preocupaba mas que el profesor no hubiera asistido…

–Chicas… las veré mañana… tengo que inscribirme a las clases extra curriculares… – me despedí de ellas, y mientras me dirigía a la sala de profesores alcance a ver a Hojo, pero él no me había visto a mi, lo noté distraído… ¿Debería hablar con el?…

–Higurashi, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?– preguntó el director Sato quien iba saliendo de la sala

–Director vengo a inscribirme a las clases de preparación…– respondí con una leve inclinación de respeto

–Oh eso me alegra, pero… tendrás que venir mañana, el profesor a cargo pidió el día…– se interrumpió…

–Director…– saludó el hombre que me traía dando tumbos estos últimos días, sorprendiéndome a mi y al director… lo miré a los ojos… pero esquivo mi mirada

–Profesor Taisho veo que ya se siente mejor– sonrió buscando a alguien dentro de la oficina, pero solamente estaba el profesor de educación física, su desilusión fue evidente…

–Mi hija pensaba ir a visitarlo, estaba preocupada por usted…–

¿La profesora Sato?… pensé entre mi… vaya… esa mujer es bastante fría… no me la imagino preocupada por alguien… a no ser que… sentí una punzada en el estomago… ¿Le gusta?… ah que irónico… pero ¿A quien no le gustaría el profesor?…

–No es necesario…–

–Estuve revisando sus papeles– se dirigió exclusivamente a él, ignorándome por completo… me quede ahí confundida al ver que el profesor también me había ignorado…

–Pude ver que su dirección no esta localizada en el mapa…–

–Lo que pasa es que vivo un poco retirado de la zona urbana, cruzando el puente, esa zona no cuenta con números… ademas que es algo peligroso vivir ahí…–

–Ya veo… mi hija estará encantada de conocer su hogar… le gustan mucho los arboles…– dijo emocionado –Y.. las flores también…– reía con algarabía… me había llamado la atención lo que había dicho pero no hice contacto con él en ningún momento, si quería ignorarme que mas daba…

–Señorita Higurashi puede esperar dentro de la sala– finalmente me habló, ofreciendo una reverencia por respeto entré… sentí la mirada del profesor durante unos segundos pero no lo enfrenté… me había ignorado… ni si quiera me saludo… por extraño que fuera incluso para mi, me dolía mas de lo que debería…

Ahí estuve… sentada frente al escritorio del profesor Taisho… mirando los libros mas viejos que mis ojos fueran a ver jamas… a pesar del moderno diseño del escritorio tenia un toque bastante antiguo… se tomaba su materia muy enserio…pensé… durante los siguientes minutos me di a la tarea de memorar mi sueño… para mi sorpresa recordaba cada detalle de él… recordaba a Inuyasha, a la mujer que desapareció en sus brazos… a Inuyasha… inconsciente acaricie mis labios deseando volver a sentir ese cosquilleo…

–Señorita Higurashi– me habló el profesor dándome un susto de muerte…

–Si… hola… profesor–Acomode mi cabello nerviosa ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá estado observando? creo que no quería saber… me puse roja.

–¿Esta bien?– me pregunto mirándome extrañado mientras acomodaba sus papeles…

–Si… es solo que no estaba enterada que usted sería el profesor a cargo de las clases extra curriculares– divague forzando el tema

–Yo tampoco– sonrió… maldición su simple sonrisa me ponía nerviosa…

–Ah…– ¿Ah? si.. fue lo único que pude decir, me dio una mirada rápida y se giró sobre su escritorio… Debe pensar que soy una boba…comenzó a teclear algo en la pantalla mientras sostenía un papel en la mano… no le di importancia…

–El profesor Hiroshi era el encargado… pero, aquí estoy… ordenes del director– sonrió sin mirarme… cambiaron al profesor Hiroshi por él… un maestro por demás preparado y mucho mayor fue remplazado por este hombre… su curriculum debía ser impresionante… o quizá… la profesora Sato metió su cuchara… –Le estaban cargando mucho trabajo al pobre hombre… fue un alivio para él que lo reemplazara– agregó como si pudiera leerme la mente…

–Seguro…– dije riendo para mis adentros, extendió su mano frente a mi…

–Credencial…– dijo sin mirarme mientras extendía su mano, se la entregué y sin querer roce sus dedos creando una atmósfera extraña… esperaba ser la única en sentirla… lo vi teclear concentrado… yo estaba inquieta no solo por el roce casual de nuestras manos… si no por el silencio que solo rompía el teclear y las risas espontáneas del profesor Takeda que seguramente miraba algún video en internet… de no tener nada que hacer solo esperar me di permiso de observar al profesor… desde el ángulo en que estaba podía hacerlo sin que lo notara… se veía que no había dormido bien… sus ojos no eran del todo negros… llevaba aquel hermoso colgante en forma de prisma que no pude ver bien el día anterior… lo sabia por la cuerda que sobresalía en el cuello de su camisa… ¿Por qué lo llevara escondido?… alncacé a vislumbrar el prisma dorado que se ocultaba en su camisa… mire sus manos… sus dedos largos y elegantes se movían apresurados… lo escuche carraspear y eso logró sacarme de mis pensamientos ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que lo inspeccionaba?…. sí si… sería demasiado vergonzoso… no quise averiguar y me gire disimuladamente mirando hacia la ventana…

–Listo– dijo mientras se ponía de pie, lo imite, dejo mi credencial en el escritorio para que la tomara… eso hice y sin mirarlo me encamine a la puerta…

–Te veré a partir de mañana– sostuvo la puerta para que saliera… su aroma me era tan familiar pero pensar en eso no me ayudaba a no parecer una mas de sus admiradoras… no quería que malinterpretase las cosas… y creando un muro invisible entre los dos me despedí… era un misterio para mi… y aun que por un momento me sentí especial para él, su indiferencia me mostraba que solo era mi imaginación… suspiré… iba tan centrada que no vi cuando por poco me estrello contra Hojo que al parecer me esperaba en las escaleras…

–Lo siento…– dije alejándome, el por el contrario se acercó acortando la distancia entre los dos… sujete con fuerza la correa de mi mochila…

–Higurashi yo…– dio un paso más… yo intente hacerme a un lado pero la pared me lo impedía…

–Disculpa que no respondiera tu mensaje… no encuentro mi teléfono…– se acerco, no me estaba escuchando…

–¿Qué haces Hojo?…– le pregunté comenzando a preocuparme… puso sus brazos a un lado de mi rostro… aprisionándome oh no… no… no.. ¿Me va a besar?…

–Kagome… me gustas… me gustas mucho…– … se acerco lentamente y mi mente se quedo en blanco… mis piernas no se movían, ni si quiera recordaba que lo hacían… sentí su respiración en mi nariz… todo fue tan rápido… cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los labios… pero el beso nunca llego… abrí los ojos de golpe… ahí estaba el profesor sosteniendo por la solapa del cuello a mi compañero de clases…

–Profesor… no es lo que usted piensa–dijo mientras movía las manos intentando soltarse

–Yo creo que si…– Lo apretó mas fuerte

–¿Sabes que esta prohibido este tipo de actos en la escuela?– Si sus ojos golpeasen Hojo estaría inconsciente… me acerque al profesor, las cosas estaban fuera de control… estaba molesto muy molesto… por un segundo temí por Hojo…

–Profesor…– le pedí, su mirada de reproche fue como una bofetada… ¿Estaba molesto conmigo? ¿Pensaría que lo provoque?… ¿Y a mi que me importaba?… yo sabia que no era así… y Hojo estaba en problemas… –Por favor a sido una confusión… – rogué… respiró y soltó a mi compañero…

–No vuelvas a hacer algo así sí ella no quiere… y menos en la escuela…– dijo intentando sonar calmado, pero su rostro estaba enfurecido… Hojo estaba temblando… y yo también… se fue hechando chispas…

–¿Qué… fue eso?– miré a mi amigo quien simplemente se disculpo…

–Lo siento…– esquivó mi mirada y se fue caminando aprisa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hojo no me volvió a hablar… al menos durante las siguientes semanas, era tan incomodo para mi como lo era para él… Eri, Yuka y Ayumi estaban que morían por saber que había pasado… pero les mentí, les dije que nos habíamos molestado por una tontería… no me creyeron pero dejaron el tema en paz… Mis clases con el profesor Taisho fueron duras… se comportaba extraño conmigo los primeros días y solo se acercaba a mi lo suficiente para explicarme… sentía que estaba enfadado conmigo, y me evitaba… pero era ridículo… no había motivo… así que decidí ignorarlo también, es decir… no darle más importancia de la necesaria para poder entrar a una buena preparatoria, para mi sorpresa… el profesor sabia demasiado de todo, si lo hubieran asignado a todas las clases que se impartían el podría haberlas catedrado sin problema, lo que aumento mi curiosidad en él, fácilmente podría estar en una prestigiosa universidad, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, ¿Sería por la profesora Sato?… no estaba segura, ella lo acosaba y el aunque parecía no importarle sus atenciones hacia él tampoco le daba bolilla, podría decir que se portaba amable, estando en su lugar también lo haría después de todo era hija del director…

Así pasó un mes… fue un mes extrañamente "tranquilo"… no había soñado con Inuyasha… y eso acrecentaba mi interesa por el profesor… quien extrañamente me lo recordaba… podía jurar que hasta tenia la misma voz… solo que Inuyasha… las pocas veces que recuerdo su vos, era mas bestial, sentí un escalofrío al pensar en ello… en fin… creo que estaba perdiendo la cordura… estaba enamorada de una persona que probablemente no existiera… e intentaba sacarlo de mi mente pensando en mi profesor…¿Por qué no simplemente me enamoro de Hojo?…. nunca pensé que estas ideas rondarían en mi mente algún día… hace unos meses era solo una adolescente… no me interesaban los hombres… pero todo había cambiado con aquel maldito sueño… mi cuerpo lo recordaba… aún si jamas alguien mi hubiera tocado así…

 _–Kagome eres tan… eres tan suave… tan pequeña… tan mía….– era la frase que no podía sacar de mi mente… yo haciendo el amor con él…_

era… era tan real… me estremecí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que frío… me enrollé en la sabana… escuché el crujir de la ventana mientras era cerrada… abrí los ojos lentamente… "Inuyasha"… pensé haciéndome la dormida durante unos segundos… ¿Se habrá ido?… abrí los ojos lentamente… sentí que alguien se sentaba hundiendo un lado de la cama… mi corazón se agitó… me giré y lo vi… su sombra imponente habrían hecho a cualquiera morirse del miedo… pero en mi… avivó una llama que intentaba mantener controlada… busque entre las sabanas su mano… la encontré… no se resistió y la tomó con fuerza entre sus largos dedos… lo suficiente para no hacerme daño… sentí que en lugar de uñas tenia garras, algo que había conjeturado pero no estaba segura, no temí… me incorporé acercándome a él… quien pude sentir me miraba… solo podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad… sus hermosos ojos dorados…

–Te he echado tanto de menos…– dije repentinamente mientras llevaba su mano a mi mejilla… me iría al infierno… estaba segura que lo que estaba junto a mi era un demonio… y estaba enamorada de él…

–Yo también…– susurró acariciando mi rostro… me deshice por dentro, ¿El quería verme?… pensar eso me alegró… me acerque a gatas abrazándolo por la espalda… lo sentí tensarse como la ultima vez… tampoco me aparto… y así nos quedamos un momento que ojalá hubiera sido una eternidad… ¿Por qué me sentía tan atraída hacia él? estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, recordaba el sueño donde estaba con el… haciendo el amor y el sueño donde lo besé… era como si el siempre hubiera estado aquí… en mi corazón… me separe de él lo suficiente para acomodarme sobre sus piernas… y lo abrace recargando mi mejilla en su pecho… aspiré su aroma… ese aroma que traía dando vueltas en mi mente, sabia que lo recordaba de algún lugar, pero mi mente estaba concentrada en no perderme en sus brazos… quizá no tan concentrada…

–Kagome…– susurró…–¿Sabes quien soy?– su pregunta salió temerosa… y me sorprendió… lo miré… ,no.. no lo sabia… simplemente sabia que él era parte de mi desde hacia mucho,… y no quería que se alejara de mi…

–Se… que tu también me quieres… y eso es lo único que me importa ahora…– aproveché mi posición y lo besé… me separe al ver que no me correspondía como yo deseaba, sus labios no me recibieron como la ultima vez, y eso me caló…

–¿Existes Inuyasha?– mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa

–Desearía que no… pero sí existo… es solo por ti…– me tomó del mentón con la delicadeza que su cuerpo de adonis le permitía y se incorporo guiándome hacia sus labios… su aliento me excitó por completo… si no hubiera estado sentada en sus piernas habría desfallecido era seguro… lo sentí tensarse nuevamente pero no se detuvo… por el contrario atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo y me besó con ímpetu… así estuvimos durante más de un minuto… el minuto mas glorioso de mi vida… cuando su mano acaricio mi costado hasta llegar a mi desnuda cadera supe que no había vuelta atrás… sin dejar de besarnos me incorporé pasando mi pierna por su cadera, quedando a horcajadas de él quien emitió un gemido cuando me deje caer… no tenia idea de que estaba haciendo… solo era consciente de que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba… como nunca había necesitado algo en mi vida… me tomó de la cadera con ambas manos y me apretó contra su cuerpo… haciéndome gemir… subió lentamente las manos recorriendo mi espalda por debajo de la camisa levantándola ligeramente… sus manos podían casi rodear mi cintura… me sentía tan pequeña junto a él… moví mi cadera como reflejo rozándome contra el… quien volvió a gemir… sentí que algo comenzaba a crecer rápidamente bajo mi pelvis… y volví a frotarme logrando que Inuyasha me detuviera tomándome de las nalgas… respiró profundamente y dejo de besarme pero no me apartó de él… se escondió entre mi hombro y lo beso… me aferro a él… sentí algo palpitar entre mis piernas… el quería esto probablemente más que yo… pero se detuvo… fijé mi atención a algo brillante que rodeaba su cuello… llevaba una cadena… la tomé entre mis dedos buscando algo que temía encontrar… Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado en contenerse que no notó mis intenciones cuando mi mano recorrió su pecho… tomé el dije entre mis dedos y él se quedo inmóvil… incluso sentí su respiración detenerse… me alejó de él… pero ya era tarde… era el mismo colgante que usaba mi profesor…

–¿Qué es esto?…– pregunté asustada…

–Kagome…–

–¿Quien eres Inuyasha?– me alejé de él atolondrada –¿De donde sacaste eso?– lo señalé nerviosa

–No te asustes…– sonaba dolido

–¿Eres… mi profesor?…– se acercó a mi y pude ver las orejas de perro que adornaban su cabeza… sus pies descalzos y los colmillos que muchas veces acaricie mientras nos besábamos…

–Amor…– dijo comenzando a flaquear… a pesar de todo el alborotó que tenia en mi cabeza esa simple palabra me derritió… pero no podía olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo…

–¿Eres mi profesor Inuyasha?¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que sucede?…– no entendía nada… creo… que después de todo esto era si que era un sueño, me había obsesionado con mi profesor y con una persona que no existía… esto tenia que ser producto de mi imaginación… cerré los ojos a punto de estallar… cuando los abrí él ya no estaba…

–¿Inu…Inu…ya…sha?–Susurre rendida… dolida… al borde de la locura… no había nadie…

Es oficial… estoy loca… esa noche lloré desconsolada… era ridículo si quiera pensar que mi profesor me visitara en las noches… que fuera un demonio… ¿De donde había sacado tanta tontería? estaba asustada, creí que todo estaría bien mientras Inuyasha volviera, si estuviera conmigo… podía fingir que era parte de mi vida… aún si solo era por las noches, pero en mi mente solo existía un personaje inventado por mi para calmar la soledad de lo que me rodeaba, de lo normal, de sentirme distinta… por que lo era… Inuyasha había sido producto de mi mente… esa fue la idea firme a la que me aferré… quería olvidarlo, y esa era la mejor forma… pensar que yo lo había inventado…

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad a todos, aquí esta el capítulo que les prometí :) mis mejores deseos estimados lectores, , espero me hagan saber si les gustó el capitulo, si no, un poco, algo, lo que sea ._.**_

 _ **Peketaishouchiha: Pues... Kikyo es un ángel por que en el pasado fue una sacerdotisa ademas tenia que meterla para hacer la trama más interesante, ya sabes, sin sufrimiento no hay amor muajaja, antes yo también la odiaba, incluso llegue a soñar que yo era Kagome (?) y veía a Inuyasha con Kikyo (recree la escena donde Kagome va llegando del futuro y los encuentra en el bosque) ooh me sentí fatal al despertar, (imagínate a que grado la odié que hasta soñé eso) pero volví a ver la serié (muchos años después, cuando ya me habían roto el corazón y tenia que aprender a olvidar) e indague un poco en el manga, en realidad no fue mala, simplemente fue una persona con sentimientos que fue traicionada, la verdad me da un poco de pena, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que Inuyasha habría sido feliz con ella y blabla, simplemente fue alguien importante en su pasado e Inuyasha sentía remordimiento y obligación hacia con ella (desde mi punto de vista claro). Y te decía del capítulo anterior por que lo edite jaja, hago un montón de archivos de lo mismo subí uno que omitía cierta parte :v y no estaba corregido, no es esencial que lo leas veaa, y puede pasar desapercibido, así que creo que da igual, jeje, bueno, gracias por tu review, y lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el chapter number six. :b Espero la hayas pasado lindo :)**_

 ** _El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo para el 2016 (aaah hahaha falta una semana :|)_**

 ** _Besos a todos! felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo ;D_**

 ** _Matta Ne!_**


	7. El chico de cabellos naranjas

**Capítulo VII**

 **El chico de cabellos naranjas**

–¿Han escuchado los rumores?– preguntó una chica a mis compañeras

–¿De quien?– preguntó Ayumi

–El profesor Taisho dejó la escuela…– dijo la chica de un curso abajo

Mi corazón dejo de bombear sangre por unos segundos…

–¿Qué?– dijo Eri sorprendida –Tiene que ser un chiste–

–Si, lo se… después de todo parece que tuvo que irse a otro país…– mi pecho se deshizo al escuchar esas palabras…

–Que extraño, ¿no?– agregó Ayumi

–Debería estar prohibido dejar la escuela sin acabar el curso…– berrincheo Eri bastante desanimada

–Quizá esta prohibido…– murmuró Ayumi concentrada en el asunto

–Debe ser… pero a veces suceden cosas que no pueden esperar… quizá algún familiar se enfermó… o peor…–Yuka tenia bastante imaginación… pero en mi cabeza yacía otra idea, aún si deseara evitar esos pensamientos ellos se agolpaban y no podía concentrarme en otra cosa…

–¿Kagome?– habló Eri

–¿Qué.. sucede?– respondí aletargada

–Estas un poco pálida…. –

–Y distraída– agregó Yuka parándose frente mi mientras acortaba la distancia

–¿Kagome?…– Vi como su rostro se puso rojo en menos de un segundo mientras miraba mi cuello fijamente….

–¿Qué… qué sucede Yuka?– pregunté nerviosa

–Tienes un chupeton…– señaló mi cuello…. llevé mis manos ahí aun sin procesar lo que estaba diciendo, mis amigas se conglomeraron a mi alrededor con un brillo cegador en los ojos, ¿De que rayos estaban hablando?

–Déjanos ver…– pidió Eri acercándose dispuesta a descubrirme, era absurdo… pero aún así di un paso atrás…

–Chicas están equivocadas– les dije sin descubrir mi cuello

–Entonces déjanos ver– pidió Yuka poniendo su mano sobre la mía, yo la alejé nuevamente y me aparté lo suficiente

–Ya basta… no es lo que piensan, es ridículo–

–¿Entonces por qué te pones tan recelosa?– preguntó Eri entre desconfiada y alegre

–Por que me siento acosada, ¡Ya basta!– estaba comenzando a molestarme… había pasado una noche horrible y mis amigas parecían ser parte de un plan divino para arruinarme el día… me alejé y agradecí que no fueran detrás de mi, las clases iban a comenzar… pero antes fui al baño a cerciorarme de la situación… mi sorpresa fue evidente… no podía ser un chupeton pero lo parecía… y mucho…

–Creo que tienes un problema amiga…– dijo una chica de cabello oscuro y largo mientras extendía sobre mi un frasco que pude adivinar era maquillaje… ni siquiera la vi llegar…

––Gra… gracias…– susurré roja de la vergüenza –No es lo que parece– no sabia por que le daba explicaciones…

–Claro…– me guiñó el ojo y siguió mirándose en el espejo… era muy guapa… nunca la había visto antes pero era del mismo grado, lo supe por el uniforme, me apliqué un poco y me hice una trenza de lado que cubriera parte de mi cuello…

–¿Es… la primera vez?– preguntó curiosa, su sonrisa abierta y sus ojos café jugaron con mi memoria…

–No… te dije que no es lo que parece…– recordé vagamente la noche anterior… cuando Inuyasha "me besó" el cuello… fue exactamente en el mismo lugar…

–Soy Taijiya… Sango Taiijiya…, pero puedes decirme Sango– Sango… pensé vagamente… –Antes de que preguntes… ese apellido a pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones… hay una leyenda en mi familia bastante curiosa sabes… –¿Por qué me estaba diciendo estas cosas?–

–¿Una Taiijiya no es…?– la interrumpí

–Si, un exterminador, lo se, suena loco… pero no puedo cambiarme el apellido– sonrió nuevamente mientras se recargaba en el lavabo…

–Como te decía…– el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases interrumpió su platica que comenzaba a parecerme interesante

–Vaya suerte… dame tu numero para vernos algún día– La acababa de conocer y ya era tan abierta… pero me agradaba…

–Lo siento… mi celular esta extraviado… pero tengo numero de casa– se lo anoté en la mano

–Perfecto, puedes hablarme de ese novio tuyo, puedo darte consejos… y dile que tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez…– me puse roja…

–Lo sabia– dijo alegre y se fue… ahora estaba más confundida… caminé al salón pensando en Inuyasha… en Sango… en el profesor… solo había una forma de averiguar la verdad…

–Buenos días alumnos… la profesora Sato cubrirla al profesor Taisho por tiempo indefinido, espero la reciban con el mismo ahínco que al profesor– era verdad… el profesor se había ido… tuve un presentimiento que no pude descifrar si era bueno o malo… pero era algo…

–También quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno…– le indicó que pasara, su cabello naranja era inolvidable… miré a Hojo quien volteó a verme al mismo tiempo, se avergonzó al toparse con mi mirada y se giró nuevamente, era el chico de la bici…

–Mi nombre es Kitzu Shippo, encantado de conocerlos– dijo mirándome fijamente, me puse de nervios cuando vi que Hojo se dio cuenta… ¿Kitzu? ¿Taiijiya? ¿Dónde estaba? en ¿Wonderland? un zorro y una exterminadora…

–Puedes tomar asiento… – miró rápidamente los lugares vacíos –atrás de la señorita Higurashi– concluyo cuando vio un lugar libre atrás… todos lo siguieron con la mirada, era curioso, probablemente por que era extranjero…

–Hola Kagome– murmuró cuando pasó a mi lado… nunca le dije mi nombre…

–Ho…hola…– respondí escueta y susurrante… no volví a verle la cara hasta la hora de descanso cuando cruzando el pasillo me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, tampoco deseaba ser grosera, quizá no tenia muchos amigos… aproveche que mis amigas salieron a comprar para buscarlo y preguntarle como sabia mi nombre, lo seguí unos segundos hasta que se detuvo en el pasillo frente al salón de a lado, salió Sango y se quedo hablando con él unos minutos… ¿Se conocían?… no quise interrumpir e intenté marcharme cuando vi a Sango mirarme de reojo y saludarme… le sonreí… pero no detuve mi paso… –Espera– Shippo me detuvo en medio del pasillo tomándome la mano… me giré fría… todos nos miraban…

–Di..me…– alcance a pronunciar, no me soltaba y mas personas se juntaban a nuestro alrededor, llegó Sango y lo aparto amablemente. –Ven a almorzar con nosotros– me invitó

–Yo… bueno, es que…–

–Kagome– habló Eri a lo lejos

–Tengo que irme…– me alejé seguida por la mirada de los curiosos, no me salve del interrogatorio de mis amigas, y aunque les respondí con la verdad no me creyeron… pensaban que él era el chico del chupete… las escuche sentir lastima por Hojo durante un buen rato olvidándose completamente de mi… durante el resto del día me empeñe en no cruzar palabra con el chico nuevo… lo menos que necesitaba eran mas rumores… la hora de salida llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente acababa mi martirio de ese día… fui acompañada por mis compañeras hasta unas cuadras antes del cruce que guiaban al lago… me despedí dirigiéndome al templo. Pensaba en quien sería el que cubriría al profesor Taisho cuando vi a lo lejos la gatita que me había despertado anteriormente… por curiosidad la seguí, parecía muy concentrada en su camino que no presto atención de que la perseguía a unas cuadras… se detuvo y maulló suavemente, como un gatito ronroneante… se sentó en el asfalto como si esperara a alguien, quizá a su dueño… unos cabellos naranja aparecieron de pronto y por reflejo me escondí… me asomé cuando ambos iban andando al lado del otro… ¿Era de Shippo?… todo indicaba que si… una inesperada curiosidad me golpeó… y no pude hacer más que dejarme guiar por ella… avanzaron hasta cruzar el puente… ¿Viven en el bosque?, me pregunté recordando que el profesor Taisho también vivía ahí… quizá Shippo lo conocía… sabia que estaba mal… muy mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer… pero mi deseo de saber del profesor fue más… tenia que aclarar mis dudas por absurdas que fueran sobre el profesor e Inuyasha… crucé el puente… y Shippo se perdió entre los arboles, quizá sintió que lo perseguía… espere unos minutos tras un árbol y dispuesta a encontrarlo avancé… el bosque estaba completa e irrefutablemente abandonado… recordé la leyenda del bosque… que cuenta que hay un ser que lo cuida desde hace cientos de años… inclusive mis compañeros se habían aventurado a entrar y salieron aterrorizados… ¿Shippo viviría aquí? o solamente quería comprobar si las leyendas eran ciertas… fuera lo que fuera ya estaba involucrada… el sol comenzaba a pintarse de melocotón… lo que indicaba la llegada de la noche en unas pocas horas, no pude encontrar a Shippo… ni a la gatita… la temperatura comenzó a bajar… a lo lejos divise una cabaña vieja, no tenia idea de que hacia ahí, pero parecía abandonada… mi sentido de seguridad me dio fuerza suficiente para alejarme… di un paso atrás… y la noche cayó… miré sorprendida como el cielo se había vuelto negro… no veía nada…

–Kagome…– una mujer bastante familiar se apareció frente a mi… llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa como los que yo usaba en las ceremonias del templo… éramos idénticas… pero ella era mayor… era un poco mas alta, cabello mas largo… su rostro mas afilado… era como verme 10 años en el futuro…

–Ya te he visto antes…– le dije acercándome

–Es normal… he vivido en ti todo este tiempo…– se acerco… yo no asimilaba aún sus palabras –Kagome… ya es hora…– la vi bajar la mirada

–¿De qué… de qué hablas?…– Ay no… ¿Me voy a morir?, pensé aterrada

–Intente contenerlo… pero ya es hora…– me miró… –Se fuerte…– se acerco a mi y rodeada de una luz cegadora fundió su cuerpo con el mío… haciéndome perder la consciencia…

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Hola estimados lectores, ¿Cómo les va en lo que lleva del año? A mi, pues a penas aquí me tienen subiendo otro capítulo, el primero del año, espero lo disfruten y si les a gustado espero me lo hagan saber.**

 **Peketaishouchiha, Te hice sufrir mucho tiempo XD, lo lamento, el viernes subo el otro cap. sin falta. Feliz año :)**


	8. Quédate a mi lado

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Quédate a mi lado**

–¿Por que no te aseguraste de que volviera?– escuche gritos…

–Lo siento me puse nervioso…– sollozaban

–No puede volver a casa así…– estaba molesto

–¿Quien es?¿Qué le pasó? ¿Va a estar bien?– preguntó una voz diferente –¿Alguien quiere hacerme casó?– era una mujer

–Deja de preguntar tantas cosas…– esa voz…

–Inuyasha…– le hablé… todo se quedo en silencio

–¿Qué sucede?– habló la mujer, escuche pasos y la puerta se abrió… mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor… era el profesor…

–¿Kagome? ¿Estas bien?– se acerco rápidamente después de cerrar la puerta

–¿Por qué estoy aquí?…–susurré… me incorpore con cuidado quedando frente a frente…

–Te desmayaste… te encontré en el bosque…– respondió, por un momento pensé que me reñiría… después de todo quería encontrarlo a él y ahora estaba en su casa…

–¿Esta… es… tu casa?– pregunté comenzando a sentir nervios… todo el lugar olia a él… a Inuyasha…

–Ahh… si, aquí es donde vivo– sin notarlo busque con la mirada el colgante… algo extraño sucedió… una desconcida energía comenzó a brotar del dije con forma de prisma… y su resplandor comenzó a cubrir al profesor, él indiferente lo escondio, pero seguia brillando… podia verlo… ¿Acaso el no lo notaba?…

–Profesor…– musité sin saber si preguntarle o quedarme callada ya que el parecia inmutable ante ello.

–Aka-ne trae agua– pidió a alguien esquivando mis ojos…

–Mi señor– la figura grotesca de un monstruo rodeado de la misma energia se acerco a mi dándome un susto

–¿Puedes ver su verdadera forma?– preguntó Inuyasha al ver mi rostro

–¿Su verdadera forma?…¿Te refieres al monstruo?– dije sin pensar, la cosa que se hacia llamar Aka-ne salió llorando desconsolada… –¿Qué sucede?…–pregunté poniendome lentamente de pie, nada de lo que estaba pasando podia ser real…

–Kagome… ¿Qué es lo que ves?– Preguntó acercandose a mi

–¿Qué sucede profesor? ¿Quienes son ustedes?– le pregunté nerviosa revolviendo mis manos

–Esto no debería estar pasando– dijo llevandose las manos a la cabeza desesperado

–Tus poderes regresaron…–dijo mirándome serio

–¿Regresaron? ¿Poderes?– pregunté, para empezar ¿Cuando los había tenido?…

–¿De que me esta hablando?– murmuré deseando despertar… entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo click…–usted… usted es Inuyasha verdad…– cerró los ojos flaqueando

–¿De que hablas?– me preguntó dando un paso atrás

–Tú… eres quien me a estado vigilando todo este tiempo…– agarré valor y me acerqué desafiante… a pesar de que la energía que su cuerpo irradiaba se hacia más y más potente no flaquee, si él era Inuyasha, que estaba segura que sí, no me iba a lastimar… antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo el piso comenzó a temblar… lo miré asustada

–Tienes que irte– dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la puerta

–¡Fuego mágico!– gritó una voz que se me hizo bastante familiar, estaban pasando muchas cosas en poco tiempo que no pude asimilar, solo sostuve la mano de Inuyasha y no la solté cuando bajamos las escaleras me soltó y corrió rumbo a un estante, tomó una espada que palpitó en sus manos transformandose en una gigantesca arma, golpee mis mejillas esperando despertar… pero nada, se acerco a mi.

–No te muevas de aquí– sus ojos se volvieron dorados y salió rápidamente sin que pudiera objetar algo…

–Inuyasha– gritó alguien cuando salió, volví en mis cinco sentido y me paré… tenia miedo, pero era mayor mi curiosidad, me puse de pie y lo seguí… cuando abrí la puerta desee no haberlo hecho… una serpiente gigante se abalanzó sobre mi empujandome dentro de la casa… inmediatamente más cosas monstruosas se dejaron venir sobre mi

–¡Kagome!– gritó Inuyasha blandiendo su espada… cuando los monstruos estuvieron a punto de devorarme y no creía soportar más una luz blanca salió de mi pecho haciendo que algunos se desvanecieran frente a mis ojos… me quede en shock… no vi cuando Inuyasha acabó con todos los demás ni cuando cerraron la puerta…

–¿Kagome?…¿Kagome?– me hablaba… vi su rostro… la tristeza con la que me miraba era la misma con la que le habló a aquella mujer que se desvaneció en sus brazos en mi sueño…

–Inu…yasha– susurré, me abrazó y me llevó en sus brazos al mismo lugar donde había estado antes…

–¿Estará bien?– preguntó un chico de cabello naranja… era Shippo… ya no podía sorprenderme más…

–Sí Shippo… estará bien…– cerré los ojos…

–¿Que vas a hacer Inuyasha?– era Shippo el que murmuraba –Su familia debe estar preocupada–

–Tengo una idea… – Inuyasha bajó la voz, ¿De que estaban hablando?… Mamá… abrí los ojos y me puse de pie rapidamente provocando un dolor inmenso recorrer mi estomago….

–Aaaah– un gemido se escapo de mi boca provocando que Inuyasha entrara dando un portazo

–¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien?– dijo estando junto a mi, y no, no estaba bien, me dolía el vientre… me levantó con la delicadeza que su fuerza sobrehumana le permitia y me recostó.

–Inuyasha… tengo que ir a casa– dije entrecortada por la fuerza que empleaba al hablar

–Ya me encargue de eso…– dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

–¿A que te refieres?– pregunté realmente curiosa

–Shippo a tomado tu lugar por esta noche–

–¿¡Qué!?– gemí

–Tranquila… recuerdad que hablamos de los demonios zorro?–

–Si…– dije desconfiada sin saber de que iba todo

–Shippo es uno de ellos–

–¿Shippo? ¿Es un demonio?– no podía estar mas sorprendida… –¿Estas diciendo que el tomó mi forma y…. va a estar con mi familia?– no me parecía buena idea en los absoluto…

–Kagome… es riesgoso que vayas a casa en este estado… aquí estarás mejor…– mi rostro se puso rojo…

–¿Me estas diciendo que debo quedarme aquí… en.. tu casa?– musité avergonzada, Inuyasha parecía haber olvidado lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en mi habitación…

–Solo será por un tiempo…– dijo sin mirarme y sin emociones aparentes

Dormir en la cama de mi profesor… de Inuyasha… todo olía a él… solo en ese punto pude descubrir lo que tenían en común los dos… ambos olían igual, y la cama olía exquisitamente bien…

–Mi señor…– llegó el demonio vestido de mujer… pegue un brinco del susto… – le entregó algo humeante y un tazón con hierbas…

–Aka, deberías esforzarte en tu hechizo… Kagome puede ver tu verdadera forma– Inuyasha olisqueo las cosas

–Puedes marcharte–

–Si mi señor, me esforzaré en mejorar mi hechizo…– se marchó

–Desprendes un resplandor al igual que él… y Shippo– le dije –Pero el tuyo es de un color mas puro…– Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos

–Lo que ves ahora y veras más adelante… es algo que las sacerdotisas podían hacer en la antigüedad… solo que ellas entrenaban toda su vida para lograrlo… y solo lo hacían en situaciones extremas…–

–¿Me estas diciendo que yo soy una?–

–Si, y de las mejores…– sonrío de lado… había olvidado que estaba sola con él en su cuarto… me estremecí…

–No se si estoy soñando… todo lo que sucedió es ridículamente absurdo sabes…– lo vi reírse nuevamente, carajo que ganas tenia de besarlo…

–Ojala… fuera así….– Ya no sonreía… –¿Podrías decirme como fue que te sucedió esto tan repentinamente?– preguntó curioso

–Pues… yo…– tenia que decirle que lo estaba espiando… –Tuve… tuve un sueño, había una mujer…– lo vi abrir los ojos con asombro y mirarme extrañado…

–¿Cómo era?– preguntó intentando ocultar su repentino interes

–Pues… es curioso… porque lucia exactamente igual a mi… pero mayor… como de tu edad….–

–¿Qué sucedió con ella?– preguntó inquieto ¿Por qué tanto interés en un sueño?, por increíble que fuese sentí celos de esa persona…

–Se fundió en mi cuerpo… y desperté aquí…– era todo lo que recordaba… sabia que había pronunciado unas palabras pero no las recordaba… se quedo mirándome unos segundos sin decir nada… bajó la vista perturbado…

–Levantate la blusa– dijo repentinamente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, me quede de piedra sin gesticular…

–No voy a hacerte nada…– agregó –Solo voy a ponerte esto…– señaló los trastos que el demonio que se hacia llamar Aka-Ne había traído…

–De… de acuerdo…–dije no muy segura… me recosté y levante mi blusa descubriendo solo mi estomago… lo vi acercarse a mi, serio y concentrado… ¿Estaba tan tranquilo mirándome así?… tomó lo que sea que fuera esa cosa verde y la untó en mi vientre causándome un ligero espasmo por el calor… lentamente la esparció por todo mi vientre causando que me relajara inmediatamente… el dolor se había ido… ahora solo me concentraba en no perder la cordura y no hacer una tontería… sus manos fuertes y musculosas me acariciaban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana…

–Kagome…– musitó en su concentración…

–Di…dime…– susurré cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración…

–No me lo estas poniendo fácil…– murmuró cerca de mi oído… me estremecí por completo al escuchar esas palabras… no sabia ni a que se refería… pero las había dicho de un modo… tan… profundo y seductor que me causo escalofríos…

–¿De… de que hablas…?– pregunte abriendo los ojos… no me respondió, tomó una venda amplia y la poso sobre mi vientre, me incorporé para que pudiera envolverme con ella…

–Eres tan pequeña y frágil…– murmuró…

–Oye… no soy tan debil…–

–Nunca dije que fueras débil…– sonrío nuevamente… miré el dije que colgaba de su cuello…

–¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?– pregunté mirándolo a los ojos… me miró serió mientras terminaba de colocarme la venda… estaba tan cerca de mi que mis dedos cosquilleaban… no esquivo mi mirada hasta que me bajó la blusa… lo miré expectativa… miré el dije nuevamente… –¿Esta ahí?– pregunté nuevamente, siguió esquivando mi insistencia… era obvio que eran la misma persona, pero… quizá no era tan fácil para el admitirlo… después de todo estaba ocultando su verdadera forma para mi… ademas Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos besado… él e Inuyasha eran la misma persona…

–Quizá…– fue su escueta respuesta, vi su intención de irse y lo detuve sujetando su mano… me miró tranquilo

–Déjame verlo…–

–No deberias–

–Dije… "Que quiero verlo"…– insistí… al ver que no estaba logrando nada sujete el dije que brillo con fuerza entre mis dedos asombrándome, Inuyasha me miró sorprendido… intento apartar mi mano pero no pudo siquiera tocarla… lo solté asustada –¿Qué… qué fue eso?…–

–Deja de jugar Kagome…– se puso de pie

–¿De que hablas?–

–Ahora tienes un gran poder que estuvo sellado por mucho tiempo, un poder que no deberías tener aún así que tienes que aprender a controlarlo…– parecía molesto

–Inu… Inuyasha…– le hablé aún confundida, me dio la espalda… lo vi hacer un movimiento y su cabello comenzó a crecer al mismo tiempo que se hacia plateado… se quedo ahí, dándome la espalda… me levanté de la cama sin dolor alguno intentando acercarme…

–Mírame…– le pedí… lo sentí suspirar… ¿De qué tenia miedo?… me acerqué suavemente, como si el fuera una presa que pudiera escapar como lo había hecho anteriormente… ahora estaba en su casa, no había a dónde huir… lo abracé por la espalda… cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma… así nos quedamos unos segundos…

–Kagome…– susurró, llevo sus manos hasta las mías y cubrió protectoramente…

–Quédate conmigo esta noche…– suspiré perdida en todo lo que él era… mi sueño, mi amor, mi guardián… perdida en todo lo que me hacia sentir solo con tocarlo… pasión, deseo… amor… , no me respondió… solo apretó nuestro agarré… el quería también pero no me lo diría… –¿Es… es por mi edad?– pregunté vagamente…

–Kagome… te dije que me lo estas poniendo difícil…–

–¿A qué te refieres?–

–Solo… vamos a dormir…– esas palabras fueron suficiente para mi… estaba feliz, se quedaría conmigo… olvide por completo que estaba en la casa de un demonio, mas bien, no me importó… olvidé que él era mucho mayor que yo… tan solo tenia 15 años… y que cualquier cosa podría pasar en cualquier momento… se giró lentamente rompiendo nuestro embriagador abrazo, sin mirarme abrió un cajón de su armario sacando un sweter blanco que supuse era de él, me lo tendió. –Ponte esto… tu ropa esta sucia– era verdad, los monstruos me habían dado una buena revolcada antes… salió antes de que me cambiara… pasaron 5 minutos y no entró… me acosté mirando la ventana, las estrellas parecían saludarme a lo lejos… nunca me había sentido tan segura en mi vida… me abrigué en el sweter calientito que me llegaba abajo de los muslos y cerré los ojos aspirando el aroma del lugar… no se a que hora de la madrugada pasó… pero recuerdo que lo sentí meterse a la cama… reí adormilada… me giré haciéndome la dormida y lo abracé… supe que me miraba intensamente aún sin abrir los ojos… al sentir que no se relajaba ni dormía fingí despertar…

–¿No vas a dormir?– pregunté inocente… sus ojos dorados parecían los de un lobo acechando a su presa… no me respondió… solamente me miró sin parpadear… mi vientre comenzó a palpitar… y un poco mas abajo también…

–No hagas eso…– pidió sin moverse, supe a lo que se refería entonces… el podía sentir mi excitación… me acerqué a sus labios pegando mi cuerpo a su costado, lo besé suavemente… dejando que el me hiciera lo que deseara… posó su mano en mi cintura y girándose para quedar frente a frente me besó mientras tomaba mi pierna y la acariciaba… así estuvimos… pero nadie se atrevió a dar un paso mas allá… el no me insinuaba que lo deseaba a pesar de sentir debajo de mi que estaba listo… el sabia que yo lo estaba también… se detuvo unos segundos y me miró jadeante… aproveche y me monte en su cadera para seguir besándolo el me tomó de las nalgas y me apretujo contra su pelvis… gemí al sentir su miembro rosarse contra mi… era enorme… un agradable escalofrío seguido de un espasmo recorrió mi espalda… saqué el sweter quedando en ropa interior… Inuyasha me devoró con la mirada, fue entonces cuando recordé las vendas que llevaba en el vientre, e Inuyasha pareció reaccionar… a mi no me importaba…

–Espera… espera…– susurró incorporándose conmigo sobre él quedando los dos cara a cara…

–No… no te detengas…– le pedí besando su cuello…

–Kagome… – sus manos temblaron al intentar tocarme… iba a parar… era seguro… me tomó de la cintura y me alejó suavemente… –No podemos hacer esto…–

–¿Por qué no? yo quiero, tú quieres… ¿Cual es el problema?–

–No es tan simple como eso…–

–Si que lo es… ambos nos queremos… yo te quiero…–

–Te deseo… quiero esto tanto o más que tú… créeme… pero más que desearte, te quiero… y es por eso que no puedo dejarte hacer esto– sus ojos penetrantes hacia las cosas complicadas…

–¿Cual es el problema?…–

–El problema es que eres una niña…–

–Voy a cumplir 16…–

–Lo se… pero sigues teniendo 15…–

–Eso no te importó antes cuando me espiabas en mi cuarto… ni cuando me tocaste el trasero…– intenté alejarme de él pero me detuvo tomándome de las caderas

–Espera… –me presiono suavemente contra su cuerpo, intenté soltarme –eres una terca…–sonrió… lo miré apaciguando mi molestia –Lo haremos… pero no hoy– me miro el vientre –No así…– Me calmé… había perdido la vergüenza por completo… estaba tan excitada que olvide todo lo que era y lo que estaba pasando… suspiré… me tomó del mentón y me dio un beso cortó pero llenó de amor… –Ven…– se acostó y me jaló suavemente junto a él… nos besamos sin tocarnos… solo caricias cortas… tiernas y besos castos, así fue hasta que nos quedamos dormidos…

Me desperté en completo silencio… mi cabeza me dolía… divisé el cuarto donde pase la noche con Inuyasha… estaba pintado de colores muertos… pero no dejaba de lucir elegante… me incorporé notando que no me dolía el vientre… tenia el sweter… –No pasó nada…– suspiré, estaba en mis cinco sentido nuevamente… ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?…

–Mi señora…–

–Aaaaaaahh– pegué un gritó de muerte, ¿De dónde había salido?

–No tiene por que asustarse…– respondió ofendido el demonio quien me daba la impresión de ser muy sensible

–Lo… lo siento pero no deberías aparecer así– dije tapándome hasta el cuello…

–No volverá a suceder… su desayuno esta en la mesa– dijo monótona inspeccionandome indiscreta, logrando que me cubriera aún más…

–Al parecer aún no es la mujer de mi amo…– ¿De que hablaba?… ¿De dónde habían sacado a este demonio?

–Me… ¿me estas olfateando?…– pregunté amenazante

–El olfato de los demonios es muy poderoso… con ello podemos…– le lance mi zapato molesta

–¿¡Qué rayos pasa con todos aquí!? no puedes simplemente preguntar, ¡No me olfatees!– era vergonzoso que notara lo que Inuyasha había notado ayer…

–Entiendo… solo mi amo puede…– no era lo que pretendía que pensara pero sí funcionó para que dejara de olisquearme…

–¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?– pregunté mirando la puerta

–Fue a la escuela…–

–¿Qué?, pero… ¿Qué hora es?– pregunté mirando la ventana buscando el sol..

–Son las 2 de la tarde…– Lo miré asustada…

–Tranquila… mi amo tiene todo bajo control…– me guió un ojo…

–Tengo que ir a casa…– dije poniéndome de pie mientras me enrollaba en la sabana…

–Será mejor que lo espere…–

–Si sería mejor, pero no lo haré… no puedo estar aquí siempre–

–Bueno, quizá no pero por el momento debe…– lo miré extrañada

–¿A qué te refieres?–

–Mi amo me dio ordenes de que no la dejara salir…–

–¿Qué?– me acerque amenazante a él … –Tu… cosa… vas a dejarme salir de aquí o me iré a la fuerza…–

–Lo siento… esta casa esta sellada… inclusive si alguien la buscara no la encontraría…– Estaba segura que no era su intención sonar como un secuestrador, pero sonaba, y me estaba dando miedo…

–Quiero ver a Inuyasha– pedí entrecerrando los ojos amenazante

–Ya le dije que…– No la deje terminar me puse la falda que estaba recién lavada al igual que la blusa pero esta ultima tenia un hoyo gigante del ataque anterior… si no lo hubiera visto me habrían convencido que solo había sido un mal sueño… me quede con el sweeter que olía completamente a él… me peiné como pude y me calcé, Aka-Ne me miraba perturbada

–Señorita… sería prudente que esperara… la casa esta hechizada no podrá salir… – salí dando un portazo, no soy una prisionera y no pensaba quedarme esperando que Inuyasha se acordara que existo, ni si quiera se despidió de mi… estaba bajando las escaleras cuando una potente e intensa energía inundó el lugar…

–¿Inu… yasha?– musité, pero algo en mi pecho me indicaba que era mejor volver… y en ello estaba cuando la figura de una persona de vestimenta extraña se apareció en la sala… me deje caer por la pared, su energía me calaba… me quede inmóvil… su cabello era igual al de Inuyasha, pero su energía era mucho más potente… estaba de espaldas… se quedo quieto y podía jurar que me miraba de reojo… no se movía… y yo no sabia que hacer… –Aka…– susurré… pero ni el se apareció…

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– preguntó mientras se giraba elegante

–Yo… no…yo…– tartamudee palpando el área buscando con que defenderme

–Supongo que Inuyasha no esta… perfecto– se acercó a mi, era muy parecido a Inuyasha, su cabello plateado y largo, sus garras y sus ojos dorados, pero él tenia unas marcas moradas en las mejillas… y sus ojos eran mas rasgados…

–¿Quien…quien eres tú?…– pregunté cuando creí no estar en peligro

–Soy el hermano de Inuyasha…– Lo habría supuesto si no habría estado tan asustada…

–Yo..–

–Se quien eres, pero lo que quiero saber– se acercó peligrosamente logrando que retuviera el aire –Es.. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces con Inuyasha?– me miró con un dejo de recelo que no supe interpretar, se veía un hombre de pocas caras y muy mal humor…

–Yo… me perdí ayer…–

–Ya… ¿Lo estabas siguiendo?– preguntó, me puse roja

–No…–

–Entonces estabas siguiendo a Inuyasha, dudo que él te dejase pasar sin más… ¿Pasó algo más?– Aseguró ignorando mi negativa

–Pues…– no sabia si quiera que pudiera confiar en él… –No…–

–No deberías mentirme…– Tragué nerviosa, la puerta se abrió, era Inuyasha quien después de verme lo miró a él molesto

–¿Qué estas haciendo?– se acercó a mi y me levanto, me quede ahí siendo abrazada por él, el miedo se había ido… Inuyasha no me soltó a pesar del incomodó ambiente del lugar

–No se que urgencia tenias de llegar… ah si…– dijo Shippo que venia entrando, tenia mi apariencia pero su voz era diferente… miré a Inuyasha confundida, y el sujeto que decía ser su hermano se talló la cien molesto después de verlo…

–¿Qué es todo esto Inuyasha?– preguntó mirándo y señalando a Shippo, Inuyasha me cubrió con su cuerpo por reflejo… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

–Sesshomaru…– susurró Shippo temeroso que enseguida se transformó en el chico que yo conocía…

–Fue idea de él–el pelinaranja señaló a Inuyasha

–¿Qué hacia Shippo con la forma de Kagome?– el sujeto que hacia llamarse Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha molesto

–Sesshomaru deja de actuar como mi padre… la estas asustando…– era verdad… me aferraba a Inuyasha sin darme cuenta

–¿Quien es él Inuyasha?–

–Es mi hermano… se llama Sesshomaru… es un demonio…– me miró –Sube…– me ordeno ya más tranquilo… yo quería irme a mi casa… pero no dude en hacer lo que me indicó, subí las escaleras tambaleante…

–Fue…. un placer– me despedí en un murmullo temeroso, rezando porque me hubiera entendido lo suficiente para saber que le dije algo… me quede cerca… quería saber que pasaba…

–Lo que te dije te entró por una oreja y te salió por la otra…–

–No es así…–

–Entonces explicame…–

–Sesshomaru las cosas se salieron de control…–

–¿A qué te refieres?–

–Ella… despertó sus poderes ayer… fue por ello que esta aquí– no se escucho nada por unos segundos

–¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?– dijo Sesshomaru después de un rato

– Habíamos supuesto que ella no tendría poderes… – suspiró –pues nos equivocamos– ¿Estaban hablando de mi?

–Bueno… eso no significa nada aún–

–Significa… ayer los demonios la atacaron– nuevamente se hizo silencio

–¿Tuviste relaciones con ella?– preguntó su hermano logrando que me pusiera roja

–No…– su respuesta escueta me indicó que no le parecía ser cuestionado así ¿A quien le gustaría?

–Pero… ayer durmieron juntos– susurró Shippo

–Te dije que no paso nada…–

–Ademas, ella tenia los poderes antes de que llegara la noche–

–¿Hay algo más?…– preguntó nuevamente

–Los poderes se los dio Kagome– dijo Inuyasha cambiando el timbre de su voz a uno más profundo y triste…

–Eso no puede ser…–

–Si puede… y sucedió…–

–¿Sabes lo que eso significa?–

–¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? se lo que significa y tengo que encontrar una respuesta… al maldito que le hizo esto a Kagome… lo voy a encontrar… y lo mataré…

 _ **Contínuara...**_

 _ **Hola, por fin viernes, :) hasta aquí tenia escrito mi fic. así que probablemente la espera será mas larga de ahora en adelante, gracias Peketaishouchiha por tus ánimos e interés en la historia, espero te guste el cap. ;) que tengan un excelente fin de semana! Hasta la proxima!**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


	9. Visitas Inesperadas

**Hola chicuelos, gracias por a los que me han añadido a favoritos y alertas, creí que tardaría mas en publicar, pero aqui les tengo otro capítulo un poco corto, ya mas adelante hablare del pasado de Inuyasha, mucho antes de que Kagome naciera, ese capítulo fue el primero que escribí pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado para subirlo. Sin más por el momento, aquí el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Visitas Inesperadas**

–La estas poniendo en peligro… ademas necesitamos pruebas más contundentes… estoy seguro, Kagome volverá a verla, ella puede decirnos…– Recordé el sueño… pero no me moví, había mucho que no comprendía… para empezar ¿Por qué me conocía el hermano de Inuyasha?…

–Él la apartó de mi lado Sesshomaru…– ¿Hablaba de la mujer que veía en mis sueños? un sentimiento extraño y desconocido se apodero de mi, dolía… mis sueños eran reales… Inuyasha había estado con ella, y esa mujer era…¿Yo?… no entendía nada… pero me sentía como un reemplazo de aquella persona, de mi misma para Inuyasha… que absurdo era todo… mi cabeza comenzó a doler, una punzada insoportable se extendió… y perdí la consciencia…

Desperté en la habitación de Inuyasha, la noche había caído, él estaba a mi lado, a pesar de ello me sentía fatal, me puse de pie comprobando que podía equilibrar mi propio cuerpo…

–¿Escuchaste todo verdad?…–

–Quiero irme a casa…–

–No puedes…–

–Sabes que puedo y lo haré…–

–No se que estas pensando… pero puedo arreglarlo…–

–Explícame lo que esta sucediendo…–

–Aún no es el momento…–

–Quiero irme a casa…–

–Kagome… no puedes irte–

–Mi madre debe estar preocupada…–

–Shippo esta con ellos…–

–No metas a ese pobre muchacho en esto…–

–Lo siento Kagome… pero tienes que quedarte… pondrás en peligro a tu familia…–

–No me puedo quedar siempre aquí–

–No será por siempre…–

–¿Hasta cuando entonces?– suspiró

–Dame un poco de tiempo… acabas de despertar un poder que si no sabes controlar podría destruirte, no pienso dejarte andar por ahí sabiendo eso, ¿Lo sabes?–

–Enséñame a controlarlo…– le pedí decidida

–Un demonio no puede enseñarle a una sacerdotisa… dame tiempo…– se acerco a mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas… lo miré contrariada, todo pasaba muy rápido… tenia su apariencia humana lo cual hacia que recordara la diferencia de edad entre los dos… lo seguía viendo como mi profesor…

–¿Por qué volviste a la escuela?–

–Quiero estar ahí cuando regreses…–

–No sabes siquiera si podre…–

–Se que lo harás… Shippo esta haciendo bien su trabajo pero están sospechando, también lo tengo que cuidar–

–¿Por qué dices que estoy más segura aquí? Si tú no estas…– pregunté

–Bueno… esta casa es invisible a los ojos humanos y de los demonios, los únicos permitidos para entrar son Sesshomaru, Shippo y Aka-Ne– tenia sentido

–¿Cómo has hecho eso?–

–Hechizos–

–¿También eres brujo?–

–Un poco… aprendí algunas cosas–

–Eres demasiado extraño…–

–Lo siento, pero 600 años es bastante tiempo para estar vivo…–

–¿Por qué… por qué Sesshomaru es distinto a ti?– Algo me decía que no debía preguntar

–Son demasiadas preguntas…– Acerté

–Me las debes– insistí

–Yo no le debo nada señorita…– se acercó peligrosamente a mi, había ganado… me besó, había añorado esto toda la maldita mañana… pero una parte de mi me decía que quería evitar mas preguntas… aún así, el amor con el que me besaba era real.. así que lo dejé pasar, con su forma humana parecía estar besando a una persona distinta, pero se sentía igual de bien… no sentí sus colmillos ni la fuerza animal de la otra noche… el demonio era más manipulable cuando se trataba de perdernos el uno en el otro… pero por su naturaleza creo que era normal… como si el fuera la mejor medicina el dolor de cabeza se fue…

–Señorita– tocaron la puerta, Inuyasha se separó de mi acalorado –Aún no a comido…– susurró

–¿Qué sucede con él?– pregunté curiosa

–Aaaaah… mmm, no es fácil de explicar, su naturaleza es la de un demonio que limpia… pero prefiere cocinar…–

–No me refiero a eso… esta detrás mío todo el tiempo–

–Bueno… quizá te ve como una amenaza…–

–¿Yo?–

–Siente tu poder… y no es un demonio fuerte…–

–Yo no le haría daño–

–Lo se, pero el no, estará pegado a ti como una chinchilla si no lo mandas a hacer algo–

–¿Por qué habría de hacerme caso?–

–Sabes su nombre, no tiene opción–

–¿Tú lo tienes encerrado aquí?–

–No, el esta por su cuenta…–

–¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre los demonios mas comunes?– me quede pensando… era difícil, lo único que recordaba era su mirada intensa sobre mi cuando me explicaba algo…

–Ah es verdad, te la pasabas intentando llamar mi atención…– se burló

–Eso no es verdad– me defendí –Eras tu el que parecía querer comerme con la mirada–

–Señorita…– se escuchó del otro lado

–Voy Aka…– respondí, no había comido y me moría de hambre… Inuyasha miraba detenidamente cada movimiento que hacia, no me molestaba, pero su mirada era tan penetrante que no podía pensar con claridad, tenia muchas preguntas, sobre todo de aquella mujer… pero habría tiempo, tampoco sabia si podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo…

–Inuyasha!– gritó alguien desde la sala… la voz era de una mujer, miré inmediatamente a Inuyasha que tenia cara de pocos amigos… suspiró y abrió la puerta fijando sus ojos en el demonio llamado Aka,

–Lo siento… llevaba demasiado tiempo afuera y podrían sospechar…–

–La dejaste entrar sin mas…– termino el profesor encaminandose

–Inuyasha…– le hablé confundida

–Ya lo arreglo…– susurró mientras se alejaba, mire a Aka que temblaba de miedo…

–¿Qué sucede?– no obtuve respuesta, seguí a Inuyasha a pesar de las protestas de Aka por que no lo hiciera…

–Señorita… será mejor que se quede….– y al igual que antes me quede en las escaleras sin atreverme a bajar…

–¿Vas a decirme por qué tanto misterio?– preguntó una muy molesta y conocida voz… tenia que ser mi imaginación…

–¿Por qué has venido?– fue la simple frase que salió de Inuyasha…

–Me has estado evitando todo este tiempo… no has ido a verme… ¿Qué sucede?– era ella… estaba segura… bajé lentamente mientras me asomaba para tener una mejor vista…. era ella… baje rapidamente sin poder creerlo…

–¿Sa…sango…?– susurré… ella parecía estar tan sorprendida como yo…

–¿Ka…Ka…gome?– Era Sango… miré a Inuyasha

–¿Qué hace ella aquí?– mi corazón estaba desbocado…

–¿Inuyasha…?– Sango me miro y luego a el en un rapido movimiento, recorde nuestra platica y el chupete que tenia en el cuello… me tape instintivamente deseando que no recordara aquello…

–¿Es… es por ella que no me correspondiste?– le dijo a Inuyasha, mi corazón se paró en seco… me miró el cuello sabiendo que Inuyasha era quien lo había hecho…

–No deberías venir sin avisar… te lo he dicho…– dijo Inuyasha ofuscado…

–Es tan solo una chica de 15 años…– refunfuño molesta

–Tú también lo eres– dijo Inuyasha

–Pero… Inuyasha… me dijiste que era muy joven para ti y estas con una chica de mi escuela…yo… yo he estado contigo todo este tiempo…– Estaba reclamándole a Inuyasha como si lo conociera de siempre… sentí un golpe de celos…

–Solo me hago cargo de cuidarte Sango…–

–¿Eso es todo lo que sientes por mi Inuyasha? ¿Obligación?–

–Sango… hablaré contigo mas tarde…– la despidió, la chica que creí podía ser mi amiga me miró dolida

–No… tienes que aclarar muchas cosas…– ahora fui yo la que enfrentaba a Inuyasha –¿Tenias una relación con Sango?–

–No… y ella lo sabe bien…–

–No puedo creerlo…– murmuro Sango llevandose la manos a la cabeza….

–Sango… eres como mi hermana…– musito comenzando a desesperarse…

–¡No!– gritó al borde del llanto –Sabes lo que siento por ti… sabes lo mucho que te he amado todo este tiempo… creí que era por mi edad… pensé incluso que no te fijarías en una humana– exigió haciendo un berrinche –Por eso no te volví a insistir…– sollozo

–¡Ya basta!– gritó Inuyasha enfadado, asustándome incluso a mi, debería haberme sentido mal, pero estaba simplemente confundida y sorprendida…

–¡Te odio!– gritó a viva voz golpeando a Inuyasha en el pecho, yo estaba atónita…– Te… te has acostado con ella… verdad…– ahora simplemente se había quedado ahí, Inuyasha no se inmutaba…

–Kagome… será mejor que subas…– me pidió amablemente, lo miré consternada

–No… ella se queda… si vas a decirme algo que lo escuche ella también…– me miró con lagrimas y dolor reflejados –

–Sango… sabes que lo que siento por ti no es más que un amor de hermanos… me hice cargo de ti por lo que sucedió a tu familia… tus ancestros que vivieron en esta tierra fueron mis mejores amigos… también lo fueron de ella… me miró…– Sango lo miraba con los ojos abiertos….

–Nunca me dijiste que conociste a mis antepasados…– se separo de el…

–Hay muchas cosas que no te dije…– la miró enternecido –Lo lamento… pero… yo siempre he amado a alguien… Incluso antes de que naciera…– me miró y sonreí sin pensarlo… Sango me miró también y lloró… me sentí mal por ella… después de esto dudaba que pudiéramos ser amigas…

–Tu nombre es en honor a ella… en aquel accidente… no pude salvar a tus padres pero siempre estuve en contacto con tu familia… los padres de tus padres, y los padres de ellos… no fue fácil ver como la familia de mis mejores amigos se iban yendo uno a uno… hasta que quedaste solo tú…, te cuide por que era mi deber y por que quería hacerlo… por eso nunca te ha faltado nada… y si te alegra saber, era una mujer extraordinaria, era una guerrera, tu y ella son como dos gotas de agua… si no te hubiera visto no lo habría creído… pero es como tener a mi amiga nuevamente… pero solo como eso… nunca pude decirte las cosas claramente por que eras una niña solamente… lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos de la misma manera…– Sango lo abrazó… y en ese momento lo supe… ella realmente lo amaba…

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Ta taaan, Sango esta enamorada de Inuyasha, ¿Alguien lo veía venir?... bueno, me encanta poner las cosas complicadas a nuestra parejita, ya que entre mas obstáculos superen mas fuerte será su amor al final. Espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir nuevo capitulo el próximo viernes. Que tenga un lindo fin de semana!**_

 _ **Matta Ne**_


	10. Sueño de una noche

**Hola, disculpen la interrupción pero había olvidado añadir que este capítulo tendrá lemon, que esta algo depravado y un poco OOC de nuestra timida Kagome, me agradaba la idea de que lo descubrieran por si mismos mientras leían pero lo correcto es advertirles ya que no quiero ser causa de depravación mental hacia ustedes, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Sueño de una noche**

Habían pasado dos noches desde aquel día, Sango estuvo con Inuyasha toda la tarde y a él no le incomodo en lo absoluto, a pesar del desasosiego que sentía en mi pecho no podía evitar simplemente esperar a que el tuviera tiempo solo de sonreírme siquiera, pero Sango era hermosa, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella y eso no me ayudaba sabiendo que ambos tienen un pasado antes que yo, me extrañaba cada vez mas no haberla conocido antes, el instituto era grande pero no para las chicas más guapas. Ante este pensamiento una sensación desconocida invadió mi estomago, Sango se había ido y no había vuelto el día siguiente, hasta hoy, Inuyasha no había dormido conmigo desde entonces, incluso nuestros altercados eran (estoy muy segura) limitados y evadidos por él, por fortuna Shippo pasó gran parte del fin de semana con nosotros, ya que no había escuela y como el bribón que era supo mentirle a mi familia, así que no me sentía del todo sola.

–Shippo -chan ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?– le pregunté mientras revisaba lo que eran "mis anotaciones" del curso, Shippo muy amablemente me ayudaba a repasar después de la escuela pero su letra era horrible, sinceramente.

–¿Esta todo bien con Inuyasha?– pregunto a cambio mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

–¿Inuyasha? ¿Debería ir algo mal?– No supe por que metio el tema de Inuyasha pero me hice la desentendida ya que su simple pronunciación me helaba la sangre.

–Vamos Kagome…– me miró entrecerrando sus afilado y azules ojos. –Hace unos días los dos se comían a besos y ahora muy a penas se hablan.

–Te he dicho que no va nada mal… ¿y que rayos es esto?– lo evadí intentando concentrarme en los jeroglíficos que tenia en mi cuaderno, lo sentí suspirar pero ya no insistió, así estuvimos durante casi dos horas, en poco tiempo el tendría que regresar a mi casa con mi forma, extrañaba un montón a mi familia… y ahora la persona por la que creí que valía la pena el sacrificio me sacaba de su vida…

–Shippo… ¿Tú sabes por que Inuyasha es tan receloso con su pasado?–

–Mmmm deberías preguntárselo a él–

–Es solo que, hay cosas que no entiendo sabes, lo que me trajo aquí y lo que me hace seguir aquí es solo lo que Inuyasha me hacia sentir… quizá fue un poco apresurado todo esto, en realidad no le conozco bien.

–Kagome, estas aquí por que no puedes estar en otro lugar– Se que su intención no fue la de lastimarme, pero con esas palabras podría comprender que Inuyasha solo sentía obligación de cuidarme –No se que a pasado contigo e Inuyasha, pero solo puedo decirte una cosa– dejó lo que hacia y me miró –El no se besa con cualquier chica– me puse roja y él sonrió con melancolía. –ni siquiera con Sango que esta mas buena que tú– agregó con tono de burla, tomé el libro más pesado que tenia y lo estrellé en su cabeza de zanahoria haciendo que se riera, seguramente no le había hecho gran cosa, nos reímos hasta quedarnos sin aire, hablamos de la escuela y de los profesores, también me dijo de la profesora Sato y sus insinuaciones fallidas con Inuyasha, Inuyasha…. suspiré… Shippo me observaba muy a su manera.

–Kagome, ¿Lo amas?– me preguntó con semblante extrañamente serio en él, me puse nerviosa, me miraba queriendo escudriñar mi alma, tomó mi mano y puse mi atención en ella, cuando volví a mirar al chico de cabellos naranjas se había transformado en él, en Inuyasha…

–Si Inuyasha te ve con su forma va a matarte– le aseguré riéndome, más de los nervios que de alegría u alguna otra cosa positiva.

–¿Lo amas Kagome?– insistió logrando que los ojos dorados que me miraban se apoderaran de mi como noches pasadas.

–Yo…– lo ví acercarse, por un momento todo lo pasado con Inuyasha se agolpo arremetiendo en mi corazón, deseando poder tenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. –Shippo…– estaba claro, iba a besarme, pero no estaba tan aturdida como para caer, ni por gusto, en el engaño que su forma física quería, él no era Inuyasha, no era su asoma, no era su aura fuerte y poderosa que había logrado percibir con mayor intensidad, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió apareciendo el Inuyasha real con su forma humana, logrando que mi corazón se parara inmediatamente y que Shippo soltara mis manos al mismo tiempo que volvía a su forma humana, el silencio no pudo ser mas incomodo, me esperaba algún regaño, algún… algo, pero solo se quedo ahí, con una mirada que pudo congelar mi sangre, y estoy segura que la de Shippo también.

–Me voy– dijo poniéndose de pie y entregándome una nota con los apuntes.

–Gracias– miré las notas a penas legibles y le sonreí temblorosa.

–Mejorare mi letra– me guiño el ojo, estaba ignorando a Inuyasha, algo raro estaba sucediendo. ¿Lo que pasó había sido una broma? ¿Verdad?, pasó a un lado de Inuyasha y se miraron durante un segundo hasta que Shippo se marcho. Ahora seguramente Inuyasha se iria a seguir con su vida, no le preste atención y comencé a guardar mis cosas en una maleta que Aka me había hecho.

–¿Por qué me ignoras?– preguntó con una voz tranquila, lo miré, sus ojos estaban casi rojos.

–¿Disuculpa?– me hice la desentendida –¿Cuando comenzaste a hablarme de nuevo?– dije con ironía, él me hablaba de que lo había ignorado, ¿Con que cara me preguntaba eso?.

–¿A que estabas jugando aquí encerrada con Shippo?– preguntó cambiando el tema sin más, ahora sonaba muy muy molesto, por mas que intentó ocultarlo.

–¿Perdona?– arremetí más molesta aún poniéndome de pie. –Supongo que a lo mismo que juegas tu con Sango cuando estas a solas con ella– intente pasar de largo hacia la puerta pero me tomo el brazo obligándome a mirarlo.

–¿Ibas a besarte con él?– preguntó conteniendo el enojo que su cuerpo no podía esconder, tendría que haber parado las cosas ahí, aclararle que no, pero estaba realmente furiosa por lo sucedido con Sango y no lo supe hasta ese momento.

–Si, lo iba a besar, es más, me gusta, el es caballeroso, me hace reír, es guapo– Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

–Eres una inmadura… y malcriada– me dijo con un dejo de decepción en cada palabra.

–Y tú un viejo verde– le grité soltándome de su agarre, no lo pensaba realmente, era mayor que yo pero no lo aparentaba, ademas no se me ocurrió nada mas inteligente y acertado que decir, me dirigí a prisa por sobre el pasillo, sin saber bien a donde ir, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de cualquier habitación Inuyasha ya me había alcanzado y como si fuera un saco de algodón me cargo en su hombro, por mas que forcejeé no me soltó, me estaba llevando a su habitación… –¡Aka!– grité furiosa –¡Ayúdame!– la vi aparecer frente a mi, pero no movió ni un músculo de su monstruoso cuerpo, solo me miró con pesar, Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación y me dejo caer sobre la cama.

–¿Qué estas haciendo?– pregunté confundida mientras intentaba salir de la cama, lo vi sacarse la camisa y antes de que pudiera salir ya estaba sobre mi.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres no?– dijo frío, su dije brillo dandole su forma de Hanyou haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran sobre mi, temblé y cuando sus ojos dorados me penetraron el alma creí que no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra. –¿Esto es para ti el amor Kagome?– separo mis piernas con su peso y se acomodó bruscamente entre ellas, estaba exitado, en su forma mas peligrosa, molesto y decidido, estaba aterrada, quería estar con él podía incluso jurara que estaba mas exitada que él en ese momento, pero así como estaba parecía otra persona.

–No…– nunca se había comportado así y temía por mi, por primera vez –Quiero ir a casa– lo sentí alejarse y me quede ahí, llorando, no se fue pero no me volvió a tocar.

–¿Quieres irte a casa?– preguntó con tono vacío, me quede en silencio. –¿No nos besamos en dos días y ya estas buscando mi reemplazo?– no supe si era decepción o burla lo que decía.

–Yo no iba a besarlo– respondí más tranquila.

–Lo se– vaya arrogante, pensé. –Lamento lo de hace un momento, estaba furioso–

–Pude notarlo– me incorporé –Inuyasha, yo…– me miró –No estoy segura de lo que esta pasando aquí, estoy asustada, deje a mi familia, mi cuerpo esta cambiando, lo se, lo siento… creí que contigo estaría a salvo–

–Lo estas… nunca te haría daño– bajó la mirada –¿Te lastime?– preguntó sin mirarme.

–Solo, solo lastimaste mi corazón, te vas una tarde con Sango regresas y me evitas, creí que sentías algo por mi, ¿Estaba equivocada?–

–Kagome…– suspiró mirando a la nada –Si supieras lo que significas para mi estarías tan aterrada que saldrías corriendo por esa puerta…–

–¿De que hablas?– eso no hizo más que confundirme, ¿debería estar feliz?

–Sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido– sonreí, pero el no parecía alegre, mas bien, distante, lo vi ponerse la camisa con movimientos aletargados.

–Sango, ¿Sango significa algo para ti?– pregunté vacilante, suspiró, se acercó a mi incorporándose, me acarició la mejilla y me miró con ojos puros, en ese momento me preguntaba si era merecedora del amor que gritaban sus ojos, de la caricia que brotaba de sus manos, el amor que el sentía por mi era real, la persona que me miraba haría lo que fuera por mi, y no lo supe por mi ego que me gritaba que era la única en su mundo, lo sentí, como sientes cuando va a amanecer, cuando sientes la lluvia caer y sabes que te mojaras si estas debajo de ella, con esa certeza podía decirlo, había un lazo con mi pasado que me unía a Inuyasha, él lo sabia, pero yo no podía recordarlo y por ello yo… ¿Lo amaba de la misma forma?.

–Ella es… como una hija para mi– dudó buscando la palabra adecuada.

–Tenemos la misma edad– ataje sonriendo

–Es un año mayor–

–Vamos en el mismo curso–

–Si pero es un año mayor–

–Entonces ¿Yo soy algo así como su madre?– se rió, me di cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos su cercanía.

–No digas tonterías– vaciló, era tremendamente sexy cuando se reía.

–Inuyasha…– Toqué su mano…pude sentir algo extraño apoderarse de mi, llenarme, lo miré y todo lo que sabia de él pareció nada con los recuerdos que se agolparon en mi, era como si toda mi vida hubiera sido planeada para estar aquí, ahora, y no sabia en que me estaba metiendo, ni lo que pasaría más adelante, solo quería calmar el fuego que me abraso por dentro, me acerque y lo abracé por la espalda, aspiré su aroma a bosque y le di besos a lo largo y ancho de su musculoso cuerpo, estaba perdida en su mundo, después de todo, solo era una niña de 15 años enamorada de un ser sobrenatural, solo sabia una cosa con certeza dentro de toda la locura que había en mi vida, y era que Inuyasha se estaba volviendo algo necesario y urgente en cada hora y cada minuto de mi vida, se giró acomodándome en la cama, y lentamente me levanto la camisa y me besó el vientre hasta llegar a mis costillas haciéndome reír, con sus grandes y fuertes manos rodeo mi cintura acariciando con sus pulgares cada rincón mientras descendía y movía sus manos hasta llegar a mi cadera, se acerco lentamente para besar mi ombligo logrando que perdiera la cordura, sostuve su cabeza con fuerza enredando mis torpes dedos en sus hebras plateadas, separe mis piernas inconscientemente, invitándolo, metió la mano bajo mi falda acariciando mis piernas y acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a mi intimidad, levantó la falda y la beso sobre la ropa interior…

–Inu…yasha– solté en dos urgentes y necesarios suspiros, se alejó de mi solo para sacarme la falda y terminar de quitarme la blusa, se dejo caer sobre mi lentamente, logrando que al estar en contacto nuestra piel se creara una chispa de deseo y tortura, tortura que debía terminar esa noche… su imponente erección rozó con descaro mi hinchada y húmeda intimidad, palpitante de deseo por él, abrí las piernas y rodee su cadera atrayéndolo, deseando, anhelando sentirlo, un rugido salió de su alma cuando su miembro se acomodo sobre mi, solo la ropa interior nos separaba, ropa que sobraba desde hacia mucho… se saco el pantalón sin apartarse de mi, me saco las bragas acariciando lentamente mis piernas, me saque el incomodo sostén, estaba lista para él quien me miró con ternura, nuevamente se acomodó sobre mi haciéndome temblar cuando sentí su miembro caliente y suave sobre mi entrepierna, sin entrar, me besó, me frotaba contra su cuerpo, y él se mecía en una penetración tortuosa e imaginaria, me sentía húmeda, preparada pero él seguía con ese baile candente de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, su miembro palpitante sufría conmigo, en un movimiento ágil lo atrape entre mis piernas listo para entrar, se detuvo y me miró, me acaricio el flequillo despejando mi frente y la besó… beso que se prolongó lo que tardaba en dar la primera estocada… sentí cada milímetro de mi amoldarse a su poderosa hombría… estaba tan estrecha que creí que jamas entraría… él tenia que parar y continuar con cuidado… dolía, pero me encantaba… el estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que me excitaba mas… logrando que la penetración fuera más fácil…

–Kagome… te amo…– susurró, morí y reviví en un segundo, quería sentirlo moverse, apoderarse de mi, moví mi cadera a pesar del dolor logrando nuestra union, ya estaba ahí… se acerco a mi nuevamente y me beso con pasión al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrar con mayor facilidad, llegué en segundos… pero él continuaba, sentía cosquillas y nuevamente deseo…. era algo maravilloso… no quería que terminara… se separo de mi sentándose en la cama y me levantó haciéndome rodear su cadera.

–¿Estas bien?– preguntó agitado y tembloroso, se contenía, lo sabia por lo tenso de su cuerpo, el podría destrozarme, pero se contenía para poder poseer este cuerpo pequeño y frágil… antes de asentí con la cabeza y sonreí dandole un corto y húmedo beso de niña inexperta, me penetró nuevamente, en esa posición la union era mas profunda, y me gustaba, así nos quedamos, sudando, unidos, sonrientes, me besó los pechos como si fueran una tierna y jugosa fruta, con calma, haciendo que nuevamente me contrajera de placer, era una hermosa tortura que no terminaba… me tomó de la cadera y comenzó a moverme contra su cadera, cuando finalmente llegó me pego a su cuerpo con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi pecho abrazándome, soltando un suspiro pesado y cálido, estaba llena de él… no podía haber nada más perfecto que esto…

–Inu…ya…sha….– me miró con sus ojos brillantes y claros, indefenso ante mi –Te amo– sonrió y aún unidos nos recostamos en la cama, me acomode en su pecho y lo dejé acariciarme la espalda hasta quedar dormidos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Qué haces aquí?–

–Me quede esperando tu respuesta–

–No hay respuesta, no hay trato–

–¿Esto es lo que quieres realmente Sesshomaru?–

–¿O es que quieres evitar que Inuyasha me vea, tarde o temprano lo sabrá, ¿Crees que volverá a confiar en ti?–

–Kikyo, estar en el cielo no te a ayudado en nada a dejar tu egoísmo atrás, no pudiste dejar a mi hermano cuando debías, y no puedes ahora, ¿Crees que tengo miedo de que Inuyasha se vaya tras de ti?, ¿Sabes lo que a sido de él todo este tiempo? ¿Sabes siquiera que es lo que más le importa ahora?–

–Yo conozco a Inuyasha mejor que nadie… cuando nos vimos por primera vez me dijiste que había muerto, yo sabia que era mentira, ¿Por qué te empeñaste en ocultarnos el uno del otro?–

–¿En verdad quieres saberlo?– ante el silenció agregó –Lo hago por que me das lastima, por que se que lo amas, pero él ya no te ama a ti–

–Crees conocerme Sesshomaru, ¿Piensas realmente que voy a creerte eso?–

–Kikyo, debo admitirlo, eres hermosa, una de las humanas más hermosas que conocí, cuando eras una, el día que Inuyasha te conoció, tuve celos de él por primera vez, eras inteligente, fuerte y bella, en ese momento supe que quizá, solo quizá había heredado la maldición de mi padre, pero lo negué, y maldije en el fondo la suerte de mi hermano, tuvo el amor de una verdadera madre, tuvo el amor de mi padre tanto que dio su vida por él, tuvo el amor no solo de una mujer hermosa, valiente y fuerte, si no de dos… y puedo asegurarte, hermosa Kikyo, que Kagome fue la mejor de las dos, ya que tu alma estaba tan lastimada que no podías amarte ni a ti misma…–

–Me halagas Sesshomaru–

–Pues no deberías estar tan feliz–

–Sesshomaru, deberías estar más preocupado por tu hermano que por mi–

–Él sabe cuidarse solo–

–Me refiero a la chica, tú sabes lo que pasaría si algo llegara a suceder entre los dos–

–No puedo creerlo… ¿En verdad me estas pidiendo que cuide su vida privada?–

–Sabes que eso se volvió un pecado que se paga con la muerte–

–Castigo que estarás encantada de hacer cumplir– rió con sorna –Tú y tus leyes angelicales– se burló –Sabes que no estas tratando con un simple demonio, ni de una simple humana–

–El castigo que tendrá será por igual la penitencia de su alma, y ni tu podrás salvarla–

–Quizá no pueda salvar su alma, pero tú si, pero no la harás, ¿Sabes por que? Por que a pesar de ser un ángel del cielo, un alma pura y virginal, nunca viviste lo que ella esta viviendo con Inuyasha, ella podrá estar manchada de tu "pecado" pero vivió y estuvo con la persona que ama, eso te duele tanto que a pesar de mas de 500 años te sigue atormentando la imagen de los dos desnudos en la cama, entregándose como tú nunca pudiste hacerlo–

–Sabia que eres un demonio por tu cuerpo y por tu fuerza, pero creí que tenias un alma, me equivoque, solo vine a advertirte porque no será grato pelear con viejos conocidos, pero no me dejas opción– Desapareció.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola sujetillos perdidos, ¿Qué les parece? Inuyasha finalmente cayó ante su ensimismamiento con Kagome y su eterno amor por ella (a pesar de que se contuvo mucho tiempo por su edad) pero... no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ¿Que consecuencias habrá? ¿Cuando volvera Kagome a ver a su familia? ¿Por qué carajo Inuyasha no se cuido? (no hagan esto en casa, ni en casa de nadie).**

 **Ya se que todos aquí odiamos a Kikyo, pero hay que ponerle sabor al asunto, y todos sabemos que fue nuestro trauma esta mujer, todas (y todos) queríamos que desapareciera!, pero sabemos bien que sin ella la historia no habría sido igual, se necesita alguien que te revuelva las tripas jaja, y si, va a jugar un papel muy importante en la historia. :S**

 **Gracias gracias a todos (en realidad no son muchos) por sus mensajes e interes en mi historia, intentó actualizar mi profile para poner las fechas de publicación o los motivos por los cuales no subo capítulo, así que si tienen dudas pueden revisar ahí, ya que, en realidad a nadie le importa mi vida personal ni por que no puedo subir capitulo y blabla, pero a quien le interese, ahí escribiré al respecto.**

 **Mi peketaishouchiha:** Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, me dio mucho gusto saber de ti, no sabes cuanto :) ojala este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros!

 **Marlene Vasquez:** Gracias por tu buena vibra, se te agradece mucho, y pues a mi me encanta el drama y las interrogantes jaja, por eso hago uso de ellas, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, sigo intentando mejorar mi escritura y redacción para que sea más entendible y disfrutable (esta palabra no existe) el capítulo.

 **Nena Taisho:** O.O ¿Tú que crees? a mi Sango siempre se me hizo guapísima y digna rival de Kagome (aunque nunca lo fue), pero... lo siento Sango, Inuyasha esta bien montado (ahora literalmente) en Kagome pero quien sabe, quien sabe... ¿Quien no se enamoraría de Inuyasha? No la podemos culpar XD más adelante... nadie sabe que pueda pasar entre las dos... Gracias por tus reviews, se que no soy la gran escritora y que tengo fallos aquí y haya, pero lo importante es que les guste. Gracias :)

Maytelu: No se por que tu nombre salió azul! Pero tú mujer, eres la culpable de que no subiera capítulo, lloré mares con tu review... ah, es broma jaja, si, ya se que abuso de los puntos suspensivos, si te soy sincera a veces no se cuando usarlos, jaja, pero estuve leyendo sobre ello, gracias por tu review, y me da gusto que te haya interesado la historia, ojalá sea así con los próximos capítulos.


	11. Sorpresas bajo la luna

**CAPÍTULO XI**

 **Sorpresas bajo la luna**

–Abrázame…– le pedí en un susurro.

–Aquí estoy– respondió mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué me haces sentir esto Inuyasha?– pregunté con los ojos cerrados mientras le acariciaba el pecho dibujando remolinos invisibles.

–Esto que sientes amor mío, se llama eternidad…– Me besó el hombro desnudo deslizando lentamente la sabana con que me cubría.

Mi respiración se acompaso con el correr de sus dedos –No quiero que acabe nunca–

–De eso se trata la eternidad…– lo sentí sonreír, abrí lentamente los ojos, deseando verlo sin que lo notara, pero sus ojos me acechaban… no había forma de escapar de él, y sería absurdo pensar que siquiera lo intentaría.

–Hazme el amor de nuevo…– le supliqué sonrojada, estaba exhausta, adolorida, cansada, pero lo seguía deseando con añorada desesperación.

–Descansa princesa– deslizó sus dedos cuidadosamente por sobre mi mejilla caliente –Debes estar exhausta– me besó la mejilla, ¿Cómo lo sabia? aún sentía el fuego arder dentro de mi, su fuego que se extendía en mi vientre…

–Inuyasha– me apoye en su pecho para mirarlo fijamente con los ojos abiertos y ansiosos. –No nos cuidamos– esto ultimo lo dije temerosa, el me miró tranquilo y melancólico.

–Amor, no existen anticonceptivos para demonios– tragó incomodo

–¿A que te refieres?– me cubrí el pecho y me incorporé.

–No tienes de que preocuparte– suspiró –Yo no puedo tener hijos– su respuesta, más que tranquilizarme me destrozo, y sin darme cuenta unas rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejilla ¿Por qué estaba llorando?.

Noté que amenazaban con caer –¿Eso… eso es cierto Inuyasha?– Se incorporó rápidamente al verme llorar.

–No tienes que ponerte así ¿Qué sucede?– me acarició, intentando reconfortarme.

–Es solo que…–

–¿Acaso querías tener un hijo mío?– su ironía me dolió

–¿Por qué no habría de?–

–Por qué… no es posible Kagome… esto que pasó tampoco debió suceder– ahora sí tenia razones para sentirme fatal…

–¿Me estas diciendo que te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?–

–No, no es así… Kagome, no hay forma en que yo pueda resistirme a estar contigo, agotaste mis armas, lo deseaba tanto como tu, y ahora que sucedió no hay forma de que pueda parar de amarte–

–¿Pero?– Lo miré interrogante manteniendo distancia.

–Sigues teniendo 15 años, sigo teniendo 30 años–

–¿Cuantos años tienes en realidad?– pregunté sabiendo que la respuesta no sería para nada lo que esperaba.

–¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas ahora?– se puso incomodo

–Quiero que me cuentes la verdad ahora, podría no haber otro momento– un gritó irrumpió en la habitación.

–¡Abreme maldito demonio!– el grito sonoro erizó mi piel, esa voz que nunca había escuchado transgiversada por el coraje.

–Mamá…– susurré mirando a Inuyasha aterrada, él por su parte parecía tranquilo, pero su respiración y la contracción de sus músculos lo delataron. –Inuyasha, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?, ¿Cómo nos encontró? ¿Cómo sabe que eres un demonio?– había muchas preguntas, pero lo que me mortificaba era mi desnudes y la de él.

–Shippo, debió seguirlo– su semblante se oscureció

–Se que estas aquí, se que estas aquí maldito, ¡Regresame a mi hija!– su gritó me acobardo por completo, desnuda, perdida, mintiendo… esto sería malo muy malo, ¿Cómo pude haber tomado todo esto a la ligera?– no iba a llorar, a pesar de sentir cada centímetro de mi ser invadido por la vergüenza, si había tenido el valor de actuar como una mujer tenia que afrontarlo, ademas, ella no tenia por que saber lo que había pasado, mi mente no hilaba nada congruente que pensar y decir, sentí la mano de Inuyasha posarse suave sobre mi hombro.

–Arreglare esto– mientras yo pensaba que hacer Inuyasha ya estaba vestido, en su forma humana y de pie junto a la cama, me levantó el fleco y me besó la frente, ese gesto tierno y embriagador logró calmarme, su gesto serio y firme me hizo confiar en él, pero no aminoro mi temor.

–Tengo que ir también– agarré valor y me vestí. –Esta bien, pero deja que hablé primero con ella– me sonrió.

Salió de la habitación y la cerró dándome una ultima mirada… mis manos temblaban sin mi permiso, ¿Qué me sucede?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shippo que no habia perdido de vista a la mujer se acercó nervioso –¿Mamá? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– Naomi miró con desprecio al pequeño zorro transformado en Kagome.

–Deja de decirme mamá– lo señaló amenazante. –Aquí es donde vienes por las tardes, aquí debe estar el demonio que tiene a Kagome ¿Verdad?–

–Mamá de que estas hablando– su voz salió nerviosa, Inuyasha lo mataría, seguro. Kirara le seguía los pasos de lejos sabiendo que no era buena idea entrometerse, –Vamos a casa, me estas asustando, esta oscuro, es peligroso– la mujer decidida se giró mirando la vieja y "abandonada" casa bajo el hechizo de Inuyasha, hasta que al abrirse la puerta fue tomando su verdadera forma, una figura elegante salió, Naomi se quedo sin aire sorprendida.

–Naomi, no pensé volver a verte en estas circunstancias– le regaló una sonrisa

–¿Cuando vas a dejar de atormentarme?– dijo adolorida –Dame a Kagome– dijo decidida

–Ella no puede irse aún, lamento que te dieras cuenta de esta forma, pero…–

–¿De que estas hablando? ¿Crees que vengo a pedir tu permiso?– se paró firme –¡Kai!– gritó repentinamente desconcertando a los presentes, un hombre vestido de monje salió de entre los arboles decidido, Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido.

–Demonio, ¡Abandona esta tierra sagrada!– y comenzó a rezar en lenguas extrañas, Shippo que ya no se molestó en seguir fingiendo se transformó y miró a Inuyasha que estaba consternado al igual que él.

–Señora Higurashi, mis rezos no hacen efecto en él– murmuró nervioso después de un incomodo momento, el artilugio que sostenía en sus manos tembló saliendo disparado, el monje miró a Inuyasha.

–Tú, ¿Qué clase de demonio eres? Dime tu nombre, ¡Te lo ordeno!– levanto su mano en dirección a Inuyasha.

–Tienes valor para enfrentarme a sabiendas que tu exorcismo no funciona, y no tienes tu amuleto– señaló el árbol donde se había clavado.

–No te tengo miedo bestia– cubrió a Naomi quien había perdido toda la confianza en él.

Ignoró al exorcista –Hablemos dentro, pero dile a tu amigo que se calme– le pidió amablemente a la mujer.

Shippo que estaba aún sorprendido miró al hanyou con ojos deslumbrados –Inuyasha… ¿Te has dado cuenta?– susurró

–Cuidado señora, están haciendo un hechizo con sus susurros demoniacos– insistió el monje mirando con desdén y precaución a los seres sobrenaturales que estaban frente a ellos.

Inuyasha suspiró –Si Shippo… me he dado cuenta– respondió comenzando a fastidiarse del sujeto, miró al par que seguían frente a la casa inmóviles y a la defensiva.

El hanyou comenzando a desesperarse insistió –Monje, deja de jugar y entra– Naomi lo miró insegura.

–Higurashi, es una trampa no entre– replicó sin apartarse del camino.

–Mamá– hablé desde la puerta, había visto suficiente. Mi madre me miró y sin dudarlo corrió a mi encuentro a pesar de que el personaje que hacia de monje intentó detenerla, la abrace, –Lo lamento mama– La vergüenza me corroía el cuerpo pero no podía ver mucho más ésta extraña y absurda situación.

–No hija, es culpa mía, debí llevarte lejos desde hace mucho– se lamento llorando

–¿De qué hablas mamá?– miré a Inuyasha que desvió su mirada –¿Desde cuando conoces a Inuyasha?– la miré desconcertada, ella pareció resignada, suspiró con pesar intentando sacarme de la casa, pero Inuyasha me tomó de la mano.

–No debe salir– ordenó, pero mi madre molesta me jaló, me resistí.

–Mamá… le quiero…– mis palabras salieron vacilantes y temblorosas, su gesto no pudo desfigurarse más, mi corazón estaba jugando dos bandos, y era claro quien era el ganador, no soportaba el dolor que le causaba a mi madre, pero tenia que aclararme muchas cosas, ella e Inuyasha.

–Naomi, ella esta segura aquí– dijo Inuyasha serio

–¡No quiero oírte!– nunca había visto a mi madre tan enfadada.

–Basta mamá, el no me obligo a venir yo lo seguí, han pasado muchas cosas, por favor escúchame–

–No pienses que voy a dejarte aquí– Se giró mirando a el monje que seguía a la defensiva.

–Entren, es peligroso estar afuera…– insistió Inuyasha, pero fue demasiado tarde, pude ver como se acercaba peligrosamente un lobo enorme, sus ojos rojos y boca rabiosa me estremecieron, temí por mi y por mi madre, la jalé, ella no se percataba de nada, cosa que me sorprendió, por el contrario el monje murmuró palabras a penas inteligibles, podía verlo, no era un farsante después de todo.

–Higurashi, apártese– pidió el monje de espaldas a la casa.

–Mamá entra conmigo por favor– se resistía, cuando la bestia estuvo a pocos metros Inuyasha me jaló y cargó a mi mamá dentro de la casa a pesar de su insistencia, cerró la enorme puerta que al parecer solo las personas que estaban permitidas entrar podían abrir o atravesar, a menos que Inuyasha deseara lo contrario, yo me aparte de ella y corrí hacia la ventana preocupada por Inuyasha, mi madre me jaló nuevamente haciendome daño.

–Kagome, tienes que volver, este demonio va a destruirte– su mirada suplicante me apuñalaba el alma.

–Mamá, la ultima vez que intenté salir de este lugar estuve a punto de morir, él me salvo– insistí

–Hija, cuando un hombre es bueno no se roba a las niñas y las aparta de su familia, entiéndeme, esta relación es enfermiza– su tono desesperado solo lograba bloquear más mi cordura.

–Mamá, confía en mi, afuera hay un monstruo que pudo haberme matado si no fuera por Inuyasha–

–¿Estas alucinando?–

–Mamá, sabes que nunca fui normal, nunca lo he sido, ni lo seré, Inuyasha puede protegerme–

–¿Y le tienes que pagar estando con él?– me miró el cuerpo con decepción, me cubrí como si éste fuese a gritar que Inuyasha me había tocado y mi madre pudiera escucharlo, quizá no lo hizo pero mi gesto avergonzado y nervioso si…

Me miró abriendo la boca deseando pronunciar algo –No…– se llevó las manos a la nuca –¿No, no… no me digas que?– ahora sollozaba tapándose la boca, lagrimas de decepción cubrían sus mejillas, estaba lastimando a la persona que mas quería, ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo tan egoísta?.

–No, te equivocas– mentí –No es lo que piensas– ella sabia bien cuando mentía, me abofeteó.

–¿¡Sabes acaso quien es él!?– me gritó enfurecida, yo estaba en shock. –Ese maldito monstruo te a vigilado desde mucho antes de que nacieras, no he podido apartarte de él, te busca y estoy segura que él te incitó a cometer esta barbaridad, esta abominación, es un demonio Kagome, ¡Es un maldito demonio del que te he cuidado por años!– se desvaneció llorando, me quede de pie, escuchando las palabras de mi madre, escuchando mi corazón como se destrozaba pedazo a pedazo… –No puedo creer que lo consiguiera tan fácil…– añadió, lloraba y yo no sabia que hacer, agradecía que no hubiera nadie, Shippo se había quedado con Kirara afuera peleando con Inuyasha, Aka estaría escondida por algún lugar… solo estaba yo, mi dignidad por los suelos y mi madre decepcionada…

–¿Kagome? – entró Inuyasha preocupado seguido de Shippo, Kirara y el monje–

El monje corrió hacia nosotras –Higurashi– se acercó a mi madre, Inuyasha me miró visiblemente preocupado, pero no se acercó a mi, podía ver la culpa en cada gesto de su ahora frío rostro.

–Parece que tienes trabajo esta noche Inuyasha– susurró Shippo ajeno a la situación, no entendí a que se refería.

–Inuyasha– irrumpió el monje quien se aparto de mi madre que se había quedado en silencio, –¿Eres un Shinigami?– estaba más asombrado que temeroso.

–Algo así– apartó sus ojos de mi y lo miró.

–Nunca había enfrentado un demonio tan poderoso como tú– el personaje de ropas extrañas le extendió la mano en forma de saludo –Con tu forma humana pudiste derrotar a semejante bestia– sonrió, entonces mi madre lo miró molesta.

–No te traje a que te hicieras amigo del enemigo–

–Lo lamento Señora Higurashi pero este demonio no se puede exorcizar, por el simple hecho de que no esta poseyendo un cuerpo, sin contar con el poder que guarda dentro de si– miraba a Inuyasha curioso quien aún mantenía su forma humana.

–¿Podría ver tu forma real?– preguntó como si estuviera apreciando una obra de arte.

–Suficiente Kai– interrumpió mi madre, se puso de pie, me miró dolida y después miró a Inuyasha.

–Kagome, si te quedas, olvídate de que tienes casa–

–No hagas esto– dijo Inuyasha

–Mamá, quiero volver a casa, pero no puedo, déjame explicarte…–

–¡Basta!– No había forma de dialogar con ella, y la comprendía…

–Higurashi, puedo ver en Kagome un enorme poder espiritual, ademas de un hermoso rostro –Inuyasha lo miró molesto y despues se regalo un par de miradas con Shippo, ambos parecían cómplices – Su hija tiene un poder especial, y si no sabe controlarlo puede atraer seres sobrenaturales y estos la pueden lastimar, cosa que no sucede con los humanos promedio, creo que yo debería cuidar de ella, así mi trabajo no sería en vano, ¿Por qué me pagara? ¿Verdad?–

–Podrías enseñarle a controlar sus poderes– añadió Inuyasha, lo hacia por la tranquilidad de mi madre, estaba segura. –Yo te pagaré–

–Creo que diga lo que diga no hay forma de que vengas conmigo, así que, Kai, cuida de ella, y tú,– miró a Shippo –Vamos a necesitar un reemplazo de Kagome en la escuela– A pesar de haber cedido, era notorio que fue por obligación, estaba molesta y decepcionada.

–Ella volverá a la escuela– añadió Inuyasha –Cuando sea seguro–

–Si llegas a lastimarla, haré hasta lo imposible por destruirte– lo señaló amenazante.

–Moriría antes de lastimar a Kagome– sus ojos transparentes y sinceros hablaban lo que no pronunciaba su boca. –Lo sabes– ¿Había algo entre mi madre e Inuyasha que desconocía?, la respuesta era obvia, no eran en absoluto completos desconocidos.

–Bueno, ¿Dónde dormiré yo?, – añadió el monje llamado Kai mientras se limpiaba sus ropas negras ajeno al ambiente denso a duras penas respirable.

 _Inuyasha y yo tendríamos una larga charla…_

Mi madre muy a su pesar se despidió de mi, y miró a Inuyasha que la esperaba en la puerta

–Puedes venir a verla cuando quieras, pero no olvides que es peligroso que alguien te siga– añadió, –Shippo, cuento contigo para que llegue a salvo– El Kitzune tomándose muy enserio su papel asintió con ahínco.

–¿Dónde has dejado tu celular Kagome?, puedes prenderlo, ya que no hay nada que ocultar–

–Mamá, lo perdí antes de llegar aquí– Inuyasha hizo un gesto nervioso que no paso desapercibido –Toma, este es mi numero, puedes marcarle cuando quieras– agregó disimulando formalidad mientras le extendía una elegante tarjeta color negro, mi madre suspiró cansada y salió junto con Shippo.

–Cuídate– me miró –Enserio– Inuyasha se sonrojó, era la primera vez que lo hacia, la vi alejarse, junto con Shippo y Kirara, a lo lejos alcancé a ver que la gata se transformaba en un felino gigante, no me sorprendió la cara de susto de mi madre a penas visible entre la penumbra, Shippo parecía querer convencerla de que subiera pero se negó, así se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.

–Ahora– miré a mi Hanyou –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?–

–Disculpen– irrumpió el monje que daba vueltas por la casa –¿A que hora cenamos?–

Esta sería una noche larga… fue bueno lo que duro la magia de mi primera vez…

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **¿Qué relación tiene Inuyasha y la mamá de Kagome? ¿Inuyasha no puede tener hijos? ¿Por qué? ¿Quien es el monje que apareció? ¿Qué sucederá más adelante?... ¿Podrá Kagome vivir finalmente su historia de amor con Inuyasha?... Averígualo en el próximo capitulo ;D (o en el que sigue, o en el que le sigue...)**

 **Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Es un gusto seguir recibiendo notificaciones a favoritos y reviews y así :3 espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y divertido (donde había diversión claro jaja) tanto como a mi, ¿A qué no se lo esperaban?... Pues yo tampoco jaja.**

 **peketaishouchiha; ****Pues no desespere mujer que aquí esta su capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, :) más adelante iré aclarando todos los enredos, espero tenerte por aquí leyendome! como siempre es un gustazo leerte en los reviews :D Besos guapetona!**

 **Nena Taisho: ****Pero que perver me saliste heee, jaja y si yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha ¿Alguien en su sano juicio no lo estaria? XD .Es un gusto para mi escribir, así que no tienes que agradecer, al contrario, me alegra infinitamente que me dediques un tiempecillo para leerme ;D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Saludines**

 **Marlene Vasquez: ****Jodeeeer tia, deberías continuar escribiendo la historia, jajaja tienes mucha imaginación, SEXYMARU jajaja lo amé, y si, pobre Kikyo, ¿Qué futuro le espera? Ya veremos, ya veremos... Gracias por tu review :3 espero no decepcionarlas! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Maytelu: ****Pues... ¿Son de chocolate las galletas? Si si, si, si no, intentalo nuevamente! jajaja, Tampoco odio a Kikyo, solo lo digo para ganar más seguidores... (pero no le digas a las de arriba) de hecho tengo otro fic donde digo que no la odio (antes si que la odiaba) si no que sentía lastima y tristeza por su historia y lo que sufrió, pero al final se hizo un lio y no les gusto el fic ._. por que pensaban que yo quería que se quedara con ella y no con Kagome, u-u, Y pues si, les gano el cachondeo a estos chavos jaja, ¿Qué que va a pasar con Sexymaru y Kikyo? Muy buena pregunta estimada, muy buena pregunta... espero sorprenderlas (los) :) Y sí, volví a checar los capítulos y que lio... en verdad usaba mucho los puntos suspensivos jajaja, gracias por tu observación, y se te agradece, eso me ayuda a mi para mejorar. Besos chiquilla**

 **P.S. No se peleen con sus mamas por un chavo, heee, aquí estamos hablando de Inuyasha, Inuyasha por dios! jajaja**

 **Hasta aquí el reporte, bueno sujetillos perdidos, me despido, no con un adios, si no con un hasta luego! (dejenme reviews no sean gachos)**

 **Matta Ne**


	12. Hace 400 años

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, la historia escrita en este y capítulos anteriores si. C:**

 **Advertidos están, el capítulo es corto y habla sobre el pasado de nuestro Hanyou.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Hace 400 años**

 _No hay noche que no desee estar en tus brazos, ni mañana donde quiera despertar sin ti… Tú vida fue tan mágica y tan corta, me hiciste la criatura más feliz que pueda habitar la tierra, en el presente y en el futuro… sigo aquí, en este mundo tan vacío, ¿Por qué no morir? Porqué temo ir a infierno y no volverte a ver sonreír, quizá si salvo mi alma pueda acompañarte en el cielo, donde estoy seguro estas… pero ahí no hay lugar para mi, el único lugar sagrado que puedo habitar, es tu corazón, ¿Aún vivo en ti?._

 _–Inuyasha…– habló la voz prepotente de un demonio, el Hanyou ignoró su presencia sin intimidarse –Tienes que estar preparado…– continúo siendo ignorado, al ver que el hanyou no reaccionaba acudió a su segunda y favorita opción, le zampo una patada que lo mando varios metros lejos –¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!– gritó aún más molesto_

 _–¿Quien cojones te dijo que quiero escucharte?– protesto cabreado resoplando y a la defensiva, lo había tomado desprevenido._

 _–Así me gusta– sonrío complacido mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha quien seguía molesto_

 _–¿Piensas venir a llorar a una lapida vacía el resto de tu vida?–_

 _–Amo bonito– lloriqueo Jacken– ¿Por qué tenemos que cargar con él?– preguntó mirando al hanyou con desprecio, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Seshomaru, a lo que Jacken solamente se encogió y retrocedió unos pasos rápidamente…_

 _–¿Qué demonios quieres Sesshomaru?– gritó Inuyasha exasperado sin quitar su cara de rabia_

 _–¿Piensas podrirte en este mundo?– preguntó serio_

 _–A ti no debería importarte que hago de mi vida– siseo limpiándose sangre de la patada que le atinó_

 _–Mírate, te has vuelto patético… bueno– dijo con sorna –No es novedad–_

 _–Mírate a ti– contraatacó…– Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero por dentro estas echo una mierda igual que yo– resopló bajando la guardia_

 _–Si mi orgullo es lo único que me queda, lo mantendré conmigo– contestó con su mismo gesto indiferente._

 _–Tu maldito orgullo no te dio nunca nada bueno– dijo mirándolo retador_

 _–Mira quien habla– dijo sin devolverle el gesto y después de un largo silencio habló –Solo vengo a decirte esto– su mirada despectiva se mantuvo firme, sabiendo que tenia su atención continuó. –Totosai necesita verte… tiene un ultimo mandato de nuestro padre, te estaré esperando… de otra manera… –Al ver que Inuyasha seguía ausente agregó – Vas a quedarte solo ¿Entiendes?– entendía perfectamente… la Era de los demonios estaba por terminar, eso todos lo sabían, pero solo pocos sabia lo que se avecinaba, tenían que estar preparados._

 _Sesshomaru se alejó seguido de su pequeño y verde súbdito que hasta el día presente seguía igual de fastidioso y metiche._

 _Un ronroneo rompió el tenso ambiente que se había formado._

 _–Kirara….– Inuyasha tomó este gesto como una señal, Kirara había estado perdida durante días y finalmente aparecía._

 _–Esto es una joda… ¿Verdad?– la acarició unos minutos, y como si la gatita pudiera entender le habló –La extraño tanto…– susurró detrás de un suspiro mirando el cielo despejado… la gatita se posó en su hombro y se acurrucó… acompañando la soledad del medio demonio._

 _—-_

 _–Sesshomarou….– sopeso la voz en las tinieblas del volcán muerto –Veo que no quizo venir contigo – susurró sin ápice de sorpresa, miró de reojo al demonio imponente que poco había cambiado con los años, Sesshomarou, un demonio puro de la mejor clase… unos de los mas poderosos que aún habitaban en la tierra, si no que el más poderoso… y Jacken, quien como un bribón se mantenía firme a un lado de su amo mirando con curiosidad…_

 _–No me interesa Inuyasha– fue su única y escueta respuesta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al anciano._

 _–Pues a mi si– dijo muy a su pesar a sabiendas que al demonio si que le importaba – Inuyasha es también hijo de tu padre, y es menester por mi parte decirles esto a ambos, si te soy sincero nunca creí que Inuyasha viviría tanto como tú, lo que me confirma que heredó la inmortalidad de tu padre – bajó la mirada… – Si hubiera sabido esto me preguntó si se habría enamorado de aquella humana….– sin haber terminado de hablar sitio como los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru lo tomaban por la solapa de sus harapientas vestiduras._

 _–¿Qué tiene de malo estar con un humano?– preguntó con voz filosa entrecerrando los ojos, amenazador…_

 _–Vaya, vaya– dijo haciéndose el desentendido razcandose la nuca –Pero si es verdad, lo había olvidado– sonrío tembloroso,rezando porque Sesshomaru no sacara su antigua faceta de maldad._

 _–Si tú también caíste presa del encanto de una señorita…– voló, literalmente, cuando el demonio lo lanzó contra la pared y se alejó._

 _–Ellas ya no existen en este mundo de terror…– gritó Totosai… –No entenderé ¡Nunca! la debilidad de esta familia – murmuró el anciano levantándose y sacudiéndose –¿Para que enamorarse de un humano?, frágil, débil… si podían enamorarse de mujeres de su misma especie, hermosas mujeres de ojos y cabellos de oro que estarían eternamente su lado, dispuestas, sin temor, ¡Ridículo! , ahhh… Inu-no-Taisho… –se lamentó– Les heredaste tu peor debilidad…– prosiguió hablando para si mismo –Y ahora, tus dos hijos están sufriendo las consecuencias, que afortunado fuiste tú al perecer.– prosiguió buscando entre su armario improvisado de rocas y madera, cachivaches que solo él sabría que eran – pero nunca entenderé como pudiste morir tan fácil – siguió – bueno, ya estabas bastante viejo– continuó hablando… hasta que sintió un golpe secó en la cara._

 _–Deja de murmurar estupideces anciano– gruñó Inuyasha que venia llegando_

 _–Ahhh… Inuyasha– gimió poniendo de pie –Pensé que no vendrías– dijo sobándose el chichón que tenia en la cabeza –Veo que no te has ido Sesshomaru– se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo…_

 _–Ya estamos los dos así que ve al grano, no me hagas perder el tiempo– gruñó Inuyasha_

 _Miró al hanyou con ironía–Debes estar bastante ocupado… su relación empobreció bastante después de aquel suceso, no creí que los vería juntos nuevamente– sonrío –Eso me alegra– al ver que ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru decían o hacían algo siguió._

 _–Cómo ya sabrán… la Era de los demonios esta por finalizar… la guerra acabó con los más débiles… aquellos parasitos que andaban haciendo de las suyas– se sentó frente a ellos y los miró fijamente._

 _–Ustedes, –los señaló –era claro que sobrevivirían… –Por sus cuerpos corre sangre poderosa, muy poderosa– hizo enfasis en las ultimas palabras –En el caso de Sesshomaru por parte de ambos padres, por tu parte Inuyasha…–hizo una pausa – solo por parte de tu padre – se quedo dubitativo –No se como se vayan a tomar esto pero, no me esperaba que vivieras tanto Inuyasha y más luciendo bastante joven, pero tu padre me advirtió sobre ello, es por eso que están aquí._

 _–Ve al grano viejo– pidió nuevamente inquieto el medio demonio, su hermano estaba en silencio, como si supiera lo que Totosai iba a decir…_

 _–Cuando nuestra Era termine no vamos a morir, solamente se abrirá un portal que nos transportará al purgatorio, un lugar bastante agradable, si eres un demonio puro – miró a Inuyasha que ahora fruncía el ceño –Sí saben a que me refiero – murmuró – Sesshomaru podría fácilmente apoderarse del purgatorio y establecer un nuevo imperio… ya que su padre estaba destinado a ello… pero renunció completamente a su poder cuando eligió morir defendiendo a una humana… eligió la muerte como un simple mortal._

 _–A mi no me importa morir– Inuyasha se puso de pie fastidiado._

 _–Me imagino…– agregó sin sorprenderse._

 _–¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Sesshomaru?– se dirigió al demonio_

 _–Si– fue su escueta respuesta_

 _–Éste es el ultimo regalo de tu padre– Sacó de sus harapos un precioso dije que irradiaba una luz cegadora para los ojos de sangre sobrenatural, llamando la atención de el mediodemonio que fastidiado amenazaba con irse._

 _–¿Qué es eso Totosai?– Preguntó Inuyasha, asombrado por la iridiscencia de aquel objeto._

 _–Es por lo que mi padre perdió la vida tan fácil en aquella batalla…– Terminó su mediohermano_

 _–¿Tú sabias de esto?– preguntó Inuyasha mirándolo fijamente_

 _–Inuyasha– Habló el anciano haciendo una pausa, el Hanyou estaba atento_

 _–Este dije contiene gran parte del poder demoniaco de tu padre–_

 _–¿Por qué me lo entregas ahora?– preguntó confundido_

 _–Tu madre me pidió que no te lo entregara a menos que fuera necesario–_

 _–¿Para que me sirve esto ahora? soy bastante fuerte como para…–_

 _–Lo se, pero no es para darte fuerza… aún– agregó el anciano_

 _–Ve al grano–_

 _–Este dije se formo gracias al poder sobrehumano de tu padre, un ritual muy poderoso, por lo cual su poder como amuleto es invaluable, puede contener tu apariencia de Hanyou… puede drenar tu energía demoniaca para hacerte invisible a los humanos y seres sagrados que intenten hacerte daño, o… puede hacerte pasar por un demonio completo si deseas ir al purgatorio con tu hermano, pero te advierto, esto ultimo no es sencillo… el poder de un demonio es casi imposible de ser obtenido de esta forma, pero confío en que quizá algún día puedas hacerlo, si es así, podrías ser un demonio completo, o morir en el intento–_

 _A pesar del asombro, había muchas preguntas e Inuyasha lucia confundido._

 _El anciano continuó al ver que nadie decia nada –Puede contener tu sangre demoniaca, pero solo eso… seguirás siendo un Hanyou, tu apariencia podrá ser la de un humano, esto puede ayudarte a convivir en este mundo sí así lo deseas–_

 _–¿Y por qué habría de querer convivir con un humano?– preguntó realmente confundido, por su mente pasó la imagen de Kagome._

 _– Bueno…– hizo una pausa –Eso es otro tema del que me gustaría hablarte también– Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru_

 _–¿Tú sabias de esto?– linsistió mirandolo fijamente, su medio hermano asintió sin responder su gesto_

 _–¿Para qué me sirve esto?–_

 _–Bueno Inuyasha, nunca has sido la persona mas sabia del mundo, por lo visto no lo has pensado siquiera–_

 _–Déjate de tonterías anciano– reclamó alzando la voz, perdiendo los estribos como usualmente hace._

 _–El purgatorio no es lugar para ti, esto –señaló el dije– es tu puerta a este mundo, tu pase seguro, tu padre estaba preocupado por ti, era un demonio sabio, sabia lo que se aproximaba, temía por tu vida estoy seguro que hasta el ultimo suspiro pensó en ti, su intención desde siempre fue que Sesshomaru estuviera a tu lado y tomara su lugar, que te protegiera, pero dada su ultima platica conmigo sabia que sería difícil que Sesshomaru te ayudara inclusive intento matarlo._

 _Miro al demonio puro –¿Lo recuerdas Sesshomaru?– quien suspiró sin responder._

 _–¿Hablaste con mi padre de mi Sesshomaru?– preguntó asombrado su medio-hermano_

 _–Nunca creí que mi padre moriría ese día, y cuando supe porqué y por quien no se lo pude perdonar tan fácil…–_

 _–El confiaba en que algún día lo entenderías, y así fue, las cosas no son como el hubiera querido, pero ahora estas aquí, acompañando a tu hermano–_

 _–¿Qué tiene que ver el dije con esta historia?–_

 _–Tu padre tomó sus precauciones, dreno parte de su poder a este objeto para ti, mas bien, para que pudieras estar en este mundo si seguías vivo cuando los demonios desaparecieran de la tierra– Miró a Sesshomaru_

 _–Tu hermano ya tiene su lugar en el otro mundo, el siempre a podido ir y venir de allí a su antojo, pero tu Inuyasha, vas a necesitar de su ayuda, ademas, dudo mucho que el purgatorio te gustase, es un paraíso para los demonios, pero no para un hombre que cae ante los encantos de una mujer humana, ademas… Sesshomaru y yo tenemos la sospecha de que si vives lo suficiente podrás ver a Kagome nuevamente– Hizo una pausa a sabiendas de lo doloroso que era para el hanyou hablar de su mujer, pero si no hubiera sido necesario no lo habría hecho._

 _–¡Esta muerta!–gruñó, como esperaban no sería fácil. –¿Y qué si quiero tener mi apariencia de Hanyou en la tierra?_

 _–Te mataran–_

 _–¿Los humanos?– se burló_

 _–Los ángeles– agregó_

 _–Morire peleando–_

 _–Se desvaneció en tus brazos, nunca encontraste su cuerpo…– interrumpió Sesshomaru volviendo al tema._

 _–¿¡Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto!?– gritó nuevamente perdiendo los estribos._

 _–Tienes que calmarte– fue ahora su hermano el que intercedió por él, mirándolo preocupado –Yo también amé a Rin como tú a Kagome, también la perdí… pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy seguro de haberla enterrado, de no haber sido así no habría dejado de buscarla, habría ido hasta el mismo infierno solo por ella–_

 _–Inuyasha… si esto no fuera a beneficiarte no te habría mandando hablar– agregó el anciano rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se habría formado. –Tampoco hablaría de ella sin considerarte– carraspeó_

 _–Puedes elegir ahora– le entregó el dije entre sus manos_

 _–¿Qué puedo elegir?, ella no volverá–_

 _–No estés tan seguro de eso– Inuyasha lo miró sin entender_

 _–Ella pudiera no volver, pero, tú si podrías ir por ella– Inuyasha miró extrañado a Sesshomaru que ahora lo miraba inexpresivo._

 _–Kagome no murió, estoy seguro de eso, nunca te lo dije por que sería más fácil para ti seguir con tu vida si creías que había muerto–_

 _–Eso es imposible– dijo adolorido_

 _–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ella no volverá a nacer?– preguntó a Inuyasha_

 _–¿Por qué estas tú tan seguro de eso?–_

 _–Porqué de otra forma ella no habría existido nunca, no la recordarias si quiera– cerró los ojos y dejo de hacer lo que hacia… –Inuyasha… hay muchas cosas que desconocemos sobre este mundo, inclusive yo y muchos demonios que hemos vivido lo suficiente…– los miro cruzando los brazos… Inuyasha comenzaba a sentir esperanzas –Quien vive y quien no, no lo decidimos nosotros, bueno, Sesshomarou tiene un poder especial que lo hace idóneo para reclamar su lugar en el purgatorio, el reino de los demonios, pero inclusive allá se necesita poner orden…él a logrado burlar a la muerte infinidad de veces… pero a la larga todo lo que debió ser y no fue trae sus consecuencias… –Inuyasha sentía que no debería escuchar aquello…. y la esperanza que sentía se fue esfumando…_

 _El viejo hombrecillo cruzó sus brazos y se preparó para la reacción de Inuyasha –Kagome… – cerró los ojos y suspiró –Kagome nunca debió existir aquí… Inuyasha…– vio como Inuyasha empuñaba su espada con fuerza…_

 _–Ella tenia que haber concluido su vida en su tiempo, haberse casado… que se yo… y quizá en otra vida podría haberte conocido– dijo Totosai rascándose la nuca… – El hanyou no pudo con la carga emocional y salió, llevando el dije consigo._

 _–Me alegra ver que a pesar de todo ustedes ya se llevan mejor, a pasado mucho tiempo, Rin y Kagome fueron grandes amigas,por lo que recuerdo– se rascó la nuca._

 _–Lo fueron…– murmuró el demonio puro._

 _–¿Qué harás Sesshomaru?– preguntó Totosai curioso._

 _–Mi deber como hijo de Inu no Taisho–_

 _–Vaya, me sorprende de ti, pero me da gusto saberlo, Inuyasha necesitara mucha ayuda–_

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Hola sujetillos perdidos, esta vez si que demoré XC lo sorry so much, me quede en blanco, esté capítulo lo tenia escrito desde el segundo capítulo que publiqué, pero necesitaba arreglillos, no sabia en que parte sería adecuado ponerlo, LAMENTOOO que este muy corto, pero les compensare en el próximo que suba (el otro año... jaja...) enserio u.u en el próximo se vienen cosas bien intensas así que preparen sus mentes... porque va a estar bien hardcore._**

 ** _PS: Me puse a jugar con los formatos de letras y al final no se ni que hice, por si se ve raro (abajo) con Highlight y subrayado y negritas y cosas así..._**

 **Marlene Vazques,** si, así pasa cuando sucede, jaja, en efecto, me pasa muy a menudo, pero ya pude actualizar!por fin, X) espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, y me alegra tenerte en ascuas jaja (estoy usando muchas palabras domingueras . ) Gracias por seguir en contacto! Poco a poco se irán develando más misterios.

 **peketaishouchiha** **,** Gracias :3 por ser mi fiel lectora T.T, y si todas queremos ver esos pequeños orejones hijos de Inu y Kag, *-*, ojalá Rumiko nos regale una OVA! y no te me mueras que aún falta mucho :). Saludos!

 **Tenchou-Fliqpy** **,**

 **Nena Taisho,**

 **Son las 8:32 de la mañana... ¿Quien sube capítulos a esa hora? Le va a caer como guante a los que viven en España (si es que alguien me lee de allá, según mi Traffic Stats si), los quiero mucho, sus reviews me suben el animo y me alegran el día :) Hasta el próximo capítulo!.**

 **Matta Ne!**


	13. Situaciones

**A mis lindas y lindos lectores, les regalo un mini hot moment jaja, aaash no lo puedo evitar.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, por si no sabían!,**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Situaciones**

–Inuyasha….– repetí por enésima vez… el silenció escondido detrás de un mugido de "te estoy escuchando pero no pienso responder" no ayudaba en absoluto –¿Qué sucedió con mi madre? ¿Por qué te conoce?– volví a preguntar sabiendo que a pesar de que no me respondía era consciente de que no dejaría el tema sin más, mientras me ignoraba fingía estar concentrado leyendo un libro que sostenía sofisticadamente con sus manos ahora de humano, sentado en un sofá acolchonado mientras una pequeña luz se filtraba por la ventana golpeando su hermoso perfil, haciéndome olvidar por un momento mi intención inicial me perdí en el resplandor de su tez dorada…

–Kagome, ¿Podrías confiar en mi?– me miró haciéndome pegar un brinco, como si fuera a leer mi mente y darse cuenta de que en cada pensamiento, neurona y célula estaba él…

–Confío en ti, ¡Por Dios!, ¿Cómo podría estar aquí si no fuera así?– me agité acercándome para ponerme frente a él, me miró dejando el libro a un lado con delicadeza y serenidad.

–Ven– se inclinó en el respaldo, y separó un poco sus piernas por el impulso señalo el otro lado del sofá.

–No hasta que me digas lo que sucede– crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo mire desafiante, se volvió a reír haciéndome enfadar. –¡Me voy! Kai me esta esperando– antes de que pudiera dar un paso ya me tenia sobre sus piernas.

–Pon tus limites con ese monje…– me susurró haciéndome estremecer pero se alejó de mi antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo fácil que habría olvidado todo este asuntillo entre sus brazos..

–No tienes cara de exigirme nada– refunfuñe saliendo de ahí mientras él me miraba marcharme. ¿Qué le sucede? Tiene tanto que explicarme y se hace el misterioso como si hiciera falta… se marchó a la escuela como cada mañana, me estaba exasperando estar aquí encerrada, para variar.

–Higurashi– Me habló el monje desde la ventana, estaba en el patio, quien muy temprano por la madrugada ya habia sacado los pies de la cama, y desde entonces parecía muy ocupado con sus rezos mientras rodeaba la casa, desconocía el ritual pero podía darme una idea de que estaba intentando hacer una especie de barrera, sacudí mi mano sonriendo, he de aclarara, no conocía hombre más perfecto que Inuyasha, no había forma en que yo pudiera mirar a otro hombre que no fuera él, pero como toda mujer, siempre se puede apreciar, el monje a pesar de sus largar y ostentosas ropas, no podía ocultar detrás de sus ojos azules y su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta lo apuesto que era.

Aka no se dejo esperar, había estado detrás mío todo el tiempo, ahora sabia que Inuyasha y yo habíamos dormido juntos, sus cuidados y exageraciones me estaban sacando de mis casillas…

–¿Déjeme ayudarla a bajar las escaleras?–

–¿Segura que no necesita ayuda en el baño?

– Déjeme ayudarla a sentarse…–

Estaba a punto de ebullición…

Afortunadamente Shippo llegó a las 3 de la tarde exactamente, (antes de poder exorcizar a la pobre Aka), con la pequeña Kirara a un lado, no me sorprendió que mi madre no viniera con él, pero me entristecí, todo había sido una reverenda calamidad la noche anterior… Inuyasha tampoco lo acompañaba, se habría quedado en la escuela haciendo sus cosas de profesor… o siguiendole la corriente al director y a su fanfarrona hija, este ultimo pensamiento me alboroto las hormonas y mi mal humor no desapareció hasta muy entrada la tarde, pero para peor, cuando finalmente apareció en la puerta sonriendo como si nada, Shippo, Kai, Kirara y Aka quienes estábamos merendando en la sala, lo miramos expectantes, y atrás de él no tardo en aparecer… Sango… "rayos, rayos", pensaba dentro de mi, confío en el, se que me ama, pero ¿Por qué no dejo de sentir esto?, mi estomago se estrujo, mi cara muy probablemente había perdido color, era una cría después de todo, solo tenia 15 años y tenia que soportar ya tantas cosas en mis hombros, la más pesada sin duda era Inuyasha, sus cambios de humor, sus secretos, sus acciones, como ésta por ejemplo, traer a Sango, venir con ella como si hubieran estado toda la tarde de cita, no pude con mis pensamientos, me puse de pie disculpandome con los presentes, Aka no tardo en hacerme segundas pero no por las mismas razones.

–¿Señora se siente bien?– se acercó a mi, era pesada, eso había que aceptarlo, pero era la única que al parecer realmente se preocupaba por mi, Inuyasha me miraba y Sango también, era vergonzoso estar actuando así, pero no podía fingir, no después de lo que había pasado.

–Creo que me duele el estomago– fingí mientras llevaba mis manos al vientre.

El rostro de Aka resplandeció como si le acabara de decir que se había ganado la lotería, miró a Inuyasha y luego a mi.–Oh no, Amo…– lo miró nuevamente –¿Estará embarazada?– la vergüenza se subió a mis mejillas, tomé sus manos que se dirigían peligrosamente a mi matriz y suavemente las aparte sonriendo deseando que pudiera sentir la amenaza en mis ojos.

–No, Aka, no lo estoy– y me fui al segundo piso sin mirara a nadie.

–Inuyasha, ¿Qué a sido eso?…– preguntó Sango tambaleante

–Sango… – dijo Inuyasha respirando profundo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

–¿Tú… tú y ella?– sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua.

–No te pongas así– Inuyasha no sabia que decir, amaba a Kagome, pero Sango era prácticamente una hija para él, y la amaba como tal, así es como él la vio siempre, y eso nunca cambiaría, se sentía como padre soltero y tenia que explicarle a su pequeña hija las razones por las cuales ahora ella será parte de la familia.

–Me mudare contigo– Sus palabras sonaron a pedir permiso de hacerlo, temía que Inuyasha no la aceptara por ella. –No voy a dejarte ir tan fácil– ahora las lagrimas caían sin vergüenza ante la mirada atónita de todos. –Creí que si me iba a un departamento sola, creí que si me apartaba… creí que te darías cuenta que me amabas y volverías por mi, esperaba ser lo suficientemente grande para poder darte lo que tu querías.

Kai miraba a Shippo sin decir palabra.

El zorro le devolvió el gesto entrecerrando sus afilados ojos verdes, –Sería buena idea que la consolaras– y dio un bocado mientras Kirara maullaba algo inteligible, obviamente, pues era un "gato". Kai la miró de soslayo.

–Sango, lo único que puedes darme, que nadie más podrá, es la dicha de que encuentres a un hombre que pueda amarte tanto que este dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, si eres feliz yo lo seré por ti– miró inquieto a Kai disimuladamente.

La chica cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor–Tú eres ese hombre, solo tú puedes darme esa dicha– sostuvo las manos grandes de Inuyasha, sorda ante sus palabras.

–Quédate aquí si es lo que quieres, pero no la molestes, de otra forma me enfadare contigo– Sí, eso sería lo que un padre le diría a su hija berrinchuda al no aceptar sus decisiones.

Lo miró molesta –Pues no te aseguro nada–recalcó cada palabra y soltó sus manos bruscamente. Inuyasha pasó de largo y se fue en busca de Kagome.

Inuyasha pareció olvidar su discusión y se fue farfullando –Kagome tonta… tonta– mientras subía las escaleras aprisa.

–Shippo, ¿De que va todo esto?, ¿No te dije que la conquistaras?– Sango se acercó desesperada al pequeño zorro.

–Yo nunca dije que lo haría– Shippo sorbió su té y respiró con pesadez

–Lo dijiste– Sango ignoraba al presente olimpicamente, quien la miraba deslumbrado –¿Estabas mintiendo todo el tiempo?– Sango se sorprendió de sus propias deducciones –Siempre has estado trabajando para Inuyasha, ¿¡Verdad!?– su cara no podía ser mas cómica para el monje quien sin temor soltó una carcajada, a lo que Sango lo miró por primera vez y como si fuera una basura lo estudió de abajo para arriba.

–¿Tú de que te ríes?– Estaba furiosa

–Parecías una chica interesante cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, pero pareces más bien una niña malcriada peleando por un dulce que le han robado– Se puso de pie dando las gracias por la comida, Sango lo imitó y sin dudar se poso frene a él y le estampó una cachetada que puso en pausa el ambiente.

Shippo y Kirara se quedaron boquiabiertos.

–Ya no me queda duda…– susurró Shippo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Abre la puerta… amor, vamos– insistía Inuyasha, Aka se situó a su lado.

–Será mejor que la deje sola–

–¿De que lado estas tú?– susurró Inuyasha molesto

–De la señora por supuesto– Inuyasha la miró molesto

–Déjame Inuyasha… estoy cansada– se escuchó del otro lado –Y no metas a Aka en esto–

–Ella se a metido sola– le dirigió una amenaza asesina a "la" mucama que no se apartaba.

–Sabes que abrir esta puerta no es problema ¿Verdad?– amenazó Inuyasha comenzando a agotar todas sus probabilidades.

–Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces– murmuró del otro lado con voz cansina.

"Ojalá pudieras recordar nuestra vida Kagome… " pensó el hanyou mientras se deslizaba cansado por la puerta, pasó media hora y la puerta se abrió haciendo que Inuyasha se tambaleara.

–¿De que quieres hablar?– Apareció Kagome recién bañada usando un camisón de tirantes blanco con encaje, que cubría su pecho lo suficiente, pero sus muslos amenazaban con salir a la vista, Inuyasha suspiró al verla y sin quitar sus ojos de ella entró sin permiso y cerró la puerta detrás suyo asegurandose de poner seguro, Kagome tragó bajando impulsiva e inconsciente su camisón caminando a paso lento hacia atrás mientras él se acercaba, sus reclamos y la voluntad de hacerle frente se esfumaron ante su mirada penetrante, escudriñándola descaradamente.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso?– Preguntó Inuyasha tan cerca que sus palabras rozaron su oreja.

–Es… estaba en el…–señalo torpemente el armario –armari…o– soltó en un suspiro al sentir las manos de Inuyasha posarse en su cintura mientras se envolvía en el aroma de su cabello recién lavado, la levanto ágil y sin advertencia, logrando que la morena lo rodeara con sus blancas y carnosas piernas como reflejo, aprovecho esto para mover sus manos a sus nalgas y sostenerla mejor, Kagome alzó la vista y se topo con sus ojos negros que comenzaron a aclararse pasando a un dorado fuego, aferró sus piernas a su cintura y no dudo en incorporarse para alcanzar sus labios, Inuyasha la levantó un poco ayudándola en su cometido, sus labios se encontraron en una lucha de poder, se necesitaban, ella rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos para pegarse a él, frotándose descaradamente, sintió su cabello crecer, sin abrir los ojos tocó sus orejas para cerciorarse, se había convertido en ese ser sobrenatural que la vigilaba por las noches… sus manos se volvieron cuidadosas pues ahora tenia sus garras que fácil podían romper su delicada y tersa piel , ella era su tesoro, y lo iba a reclamar, una y otra vez, hasta que supiera que no había nadie más para él que ella, esperó cientos de años para poder mirarla nuevamente, para escuchar su risa… para verse reflejado en su alma pura y sentir que podía ser más humano que cualquier humano, y mas fuerte que cualquier ser en el mundo… solo por ella, solo para ella… y había valido jodidamente la pena, cada siglo, cada año, cada mes, cada cambio de estación, cada invierno solitario en distintas partes del mundo, cada amistad que se iba, cada lagrima en aquella vieja pero inmaculada tumba vacía… ella estaba aquí, en sus brazos, con sus mismas manos traviesas, con el aroma de su cabello y el sabor de sus labios, y esas pequeñas pecas invisibles en su nariz, que solo él conocía perfectamente, con esa forma tan suya de ceder ante la pasión, solo con él…

–Amo…– llamaron a la puerta, entonces Inuyasha reaccionó apartando sofocado a Kagome, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, ella igual se separó de él sorprendida de la facilidad que tenia para provocarla, evitó mirarlo y recordó la razón de su molestia, le dio la espalda con el corazón aún turbulento, con sus manos sudorosas y su aliento caliente, lo escuchó alejarse apresurado, estaba molesto, pero lo ocultó con inquietud.

–¿¡Qué rayos quieres Aka!?– gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

–Su hermano lo busca…– señalo escaleras abajo, Kagome escuchó, y su corazón dio un sobresalto, ese hombre la intimidaba a más no poder, prefirió no salir e intentó inútilmente concentrarse en los apuntes que había estado repasando con Shippo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Inuyasha– habló a penas se asomaba por las escaleras, para su sorpresa no había nadie en la sala salvo él, su hermano, que miraba fijamente la ventana. –¿Así son las cosas entonces?– su voz lujubre llenó el espacio vacío del primer piso

–La cuidare– respondió Inuyasha

–No me cabe duda, pero, ¿Ella es consciente de en que se ha metido?– ahora lo miraba con los ojos afilados y amenazantes.

–Te he dicho que la cuidare–

–¿Así como dijiste que no la tocarías?–

–Sesshomaru… no, yo, no lo pude evitar…– bajó los brazos rendido sin saber que decir – Sabes que la amo mas que a nada, sabes lo que esperé para volver a tenerla…–

–No es solo lo que tú sientes Inuyasha, ni lo que esperas, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes al estar cerca de ella, fue por eso en primer lugar que no me pareció prudente que estuvieran bajo el mismo techo– se giró molesto –Kagome merecía otra oportunidad y se la arrebataste de las manos tan vulgarmente–

–Deja de hablar como si nuestro amor fuera una maldición–

–¿Y… no lo es?– añadió con ironía

–Ella a penas te conoce, ¿No estas aprovechándote de la situación? Es una chiquilla que lee revistas de moda y ve películas de romance, tu eres como un superheroe para ella, por eso se siente atraída hacia ti, te lo dije, ella no es tu esposa, y no deberías tratarla como tal–

–No lo entiendes…–

–Eres tú él que no lo entiende, la tratas como si ella tuviera ese pasado contigo, como si simplemente la hubieras reencontrado e intentas recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu esposa, ésta Kagome nunca a viajado al pasado, y en su vida a disparado una flecha–

–No espero que lo entiendas Sesshomaru, quizá me equivoque al tocarla, fue una atracción magnética e incontrolable, pero te equivocas en algo, soy yo quien mejor conoce a Kagome, ahora estoy convencido de ello, y voy a recuperarla, si no me ama, haré que lo haga, ella… ella nació para ser mi compañera, lo entendí aquel día cuando derrotamos a Naraku, cuando la bese por primera vez en mis cinco sentidos, sus ojos me gritaron y removieron algo en mi interior, ella estaba atada a mi alma, y lo sigue estando… lo siento cada vez que la miro–

–Leer tantos libros te esta atrofiando el cerebro– fue su escueta y fría respuesta –Si sale de esta casa, esta muerta, y sabes que no podré salvarla– poso su mano sobre Tetsusaiga

–Dimití en la escuela para cuidarla hasta que esto acabe–

–¡Vaya!, ¡Qué alivio!, los dos pasando más tiempo juntos– dijo sarcastico, suspiró y se acercó a paso lento sin quitar sus ojos de su medio hermano que no se inmutaba a pesar de su declaración de guerra silenciosa.

–¿Crees que eres capaz Inuyasha? ¿Crees que podrás protegerla ahora? Yo he intentado cuidarla todo este tiempo, pero sabes que no puedo andar por aquí libremente como tú, lo que hago bien para ella lo deshaces, así de fácil, te volviste egoísta con los años, de eso no me queda duda–

–Deja de hablar como si la quisieras más que yo–

–¿Querer? ¿Qué es para ti querer Inuyasha?, ¿Acostarte con ella, besarla, tocarla?, ¿Que hay de su corazón? ¿Crees que en tan poco tiempo a llegado amarte como te amó Kagome "tú esposa", haces con ella lo que harías con Kagome, pero te lo diré hasta el cansancio, aún si es la misma persona, ella no tiene recuerdos de ti, tú si, y miras el reflejo de aquella chiquilla que viajó en el tiempo y se enamoró perdidamente de ti, por otras razones, pasaron un año juntos antes de enamorarse–

–Te equivocas–

–¿En que me equivoco?

–Kagome me amaba desde antes, fui yo quien le hizo daño al principio… ella me amará con la misma fuerza que lo hizo en el pasado–

–Sesshomaru…– una delgada pero firme voz entró sin invitación, Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y miró a Sesshomaru –Te equivocas… yo– suspiró, –Tengo recuerdos de él, soñaba con él todos los días desde que tengo memoria, pero no lo sabia hasta ahora, no sabia que era él, inclusive no sabia con certeza el origen de mis sueños, no se quien es la Kagome de la que hablan pero… la he visto…– llevó su mano empuñada a su corazón como reflejo, –Estamos conectadas, estoy segura, tengo sus recuerdos pero ella los esta bloqueando… no se por qué– miró a Inuyasha que la miraba con una mezcla extraña de preocupación y melancolía, –Hacia que olvidara todo al siguiente día, desde que llegue aquí se a ido esclareciendo poco a poco…– Vio como Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente, Inuyasha trago saliva y se acercó a ella.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?– Su mirada desvalida la hizo sentir culpable de guardar ese secreto para ella, a pesar de que no había motivos, ya que él le ocultaba muchas cosas más, inclusive discutían por ello muy a menudo, Kagome le devolvió la mirada dolida.

–No estaba segura si era solo mi imaginación– bajó la mirada avergonzada –Tú me guardas muchos más secretos Inuyasha, y quiero saberlo de tu boca– Volvió a cruzar miradas con Sesshomaru y después con el Hanyou, como si sus ojos dijeran lo que sus bocas guardaban.

–Esta bien Kagome, los dejaré que hablen a solas– agregó Sesshomaru –Pero necesito pedirte algo– Se dirigía a la puerta como si la fuera a utilizar realmente, se giró solo para asegurarse de que su "cuñada" estuviera poniendo la atención necesaria –Por ningún motivo salgas de esta casa hasta que yo lo diga– Kagome miró a Inuyasha que estaba perdido en su mente mirando a la nada.

–Esta bien– Afirmó, el demonio desapareció enseguida.

–¿Inuyasha?– habló después de breves minutos en silenció.

Agarró aire y como si la vida se le fuera a ir en esas palabras –Tengo 500 años Kagome… – Kagome sabia que no era joven… pero nunca pensó que 500 años fuera una respuesta coherente en la boca de nadie, su sorpresa fue absoluta, pero Inuyasha se limitó a hablar a sabiendas que no era fácil decir lo que diría, para encima ver las reacciones de la persona que amaba. –Exactamente, 567 años…– se alejó de ella y se sentó con pesadez esquivando los asombrados ojos avellana de su interlocutora, ella sin más se dejó caer en el sillón paralelo a él. –Cuando tenia 17 años conocí a una mujer…

Fueron las 2 horas mas extrañas de toda su vida… conforme Inuyasha hablaba era como si ella pudiera juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas mental, sin ser del todo preciso mucho menos claro.

Para sorpresa del Hanyou estas fueron sus primeras palabras tras un incomodo silencio.

–Me… ¿Me has esperado… 500 años?– dijo tartamudeando, entonces la miró, sus ojos brillaban y el peso de 15 años fingiendo se esfumaron ligeros, Kagome contuvo el aire, su mente no procesaba tanta información, y ahí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos claros que le gritaban mil cosas.

–Lo más difícil no fueron los años Kagome…– tragó –Lo más difícil fue la incertidumbre de que hubiera sido en vano, que tú no fueras a estar aquí, pero te encontré…– sonrió con tristeza, –Y entonces esos años se volvieron nada– Se inclino recargando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, en un ademan de concentración… –Lo lamento Kagome… en verdad lamento haberte mentido, haberte causado tantos problemas, yo…–

–Inuyasha yo… desearía poder recordar toda, se que… fuera lo que fuera que sucedió conmigo en el pasado, nunca podría haberme arrepentido de ser tu mujer… lo se porque lo siento ahora, cuando te miro, cuando me miras… haría lo que sea por estar a tu lado, aún si mi destino se vuelve catastrófico–

–No digas eso– se incorporó mirándola fijamente –No permitiré que nada te suceda– ahora sus ojos tenían furia, enojo, y ella sabia la razón, él se sentía con la obligación de protegerla y al decir eso era como restregarle a la cara que no era capaz de hacerlo.

–Solo quiero estar a tu lado… pero– dudó –Necesito procesar todo esto, es, es demasiado extraño, y lo creo, en verdad lo creo, cada palabra, pero… tengo que pensar, tengo que aclararme– se puso de pie tambaleante. –Estaré en mi habitación– se alejó lentamente y se detuvo antes de subir el primer escalón. –Aún no me has dicho que sucedió entre mi madre y tú– era verdad, Inuyasha se había limitado a contarle sobre su pasado juntos, no sobre lo que sucedió en estos últimos años, el ambiente se puso incomodo nuevamente.

–Hablaremos de eso otro día…– soltó en un suspiró.

–De acuerdo… solo, espero que nada extraño– Se perdió escaleras arriba ante la vista escudriñadora de Inuyasha.

 **Continuará...**

 **Ahora que Sango va a vivir con ellos, ¿Qué sucederá en la casa?, ¿Por qué es tan peligroso que Kagome salga? ¿Qué se trae Shippo con Kai y Sango?, y ¿Por qué Inuyasha habrá llevado a Sango a la casa?**

 **¡Descúbrelo en los próximos capítulos!**

 **Hola sujetillos perdidos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ojalá les haya gustado, por fin es viernes!, ¿Que haran el fin? Yo me ando mudando así que tengo un shingo de trabajo :,V quería dejarles el capítulo listo para hoy, ojala no tenga errores juju (aun que probablemente si que los tenga, u_u /pero para eso esta Maytelu, para restregarmelos en la cara T_T) jajaja, es bromis...**

 **Nena Taisho** **:** Uuuuy Sesshomaru es la cosa mas sexy que existe *¬* estoy completamente de acuerdo! Saludos, y gracias x tu review :3.

 **peketaishouchiha** **:** Gracias por decir que eres mi admiradora TuT... ojala no te decepcione con la historia! (no es que esa sea mi intención jaja) Yo te agradesco a ti que me escribas en cada capítulo, me alegraaaas muchooo el día. Saludos, ojala te guste el capitulo. :)

 **Marlene Vasquez** **:** En efecto mi estimada, así es. Inuyasha ya esta en el futuro!, el cap. anterior es un breve flashback, que ahora que lo pienso no especifique que era un flash back... pero estoy segura que con este capítulo aclararas algunas de tus dudas ;D. Saludos bonita

 **Maytelu** **:** u_u lo puse en cursivas para que vieran que es un "recuerdo"... pero a la otra pondre FLASH BACK (creo que así funciona mejor), para evitar confusiones :3. Como escritora te agradesco que me digas como mejorar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia jiji aún faltan muuuuchas cosas que aclarar definitivamente y espero se queden hasta el final ;D.

 **Bueno, me despido sin antes agradecer a quienes me ponen en favoritos y alertas, los animo a escribirme para saber que les gusta o que no les gusta de la historia (aclaro que esto no cambiara el contenido de la misma, pero me gustaría saber su opinión :) ) Espero actualizar el próximo viernes pero con esto de la mudanza es un rollazo, pero haré lo posible. Hasta el próximo capítulo!.**

 **Matta Ne mina san!**


	14. Madre y Mujer I

**_Antes que nada, una disculpa por demorar tanto, han pasado sin fin de cosas desde hace unos meses, cambios de domicilio, de trabajo, de emociones y madurez que me han dejado un poco devastada. No prometo que este capítulo será maravilloso pero es una parte importante para comprender un poco a uno de los personajes. Ojalá les guste, enserio, si no, creo que estoy perdiendo la chispa :v, no ando en mi modo escritora definitivamente pero lo escribí por que ya quería actualizar, se que hay unas personitas por ahi esperando el capitulo, este va dedicado a ellas definitivamente. Los quiero mucho y espero me hagan llegar sus comentarios. :) Madre y mujer tendrá solamente dos capítulos. Sin mas, a leer._**

 ** _Capítulo XIV_**

 ** _Madre y Mujer I_**

 _Habían pasado ya algunos cuantos años después de la guerra y los barrios pobres de Japón eran menos, mas no inexistentes, guerra que iba directo hacia su pueblo pero por estrategias del gobierno se había desviado, y sin lugar a donde ir o refugiarse, había sido un milagro, le contó su padre quien vivía en aquel templo donde ella creció. Ella ahora casada con un militar del ejercito su vida era exclusiva para su marido y su hogar._

 _Eran las 12:00 am cuando esa llamada termino con una parte de su corazón, enterrándolo y hundiéndolo en aquellas aguas traicioneras que se lo llevaron, la voz dura del otro lado era como un hielo corriendo por su espalda._

 _Ella solo miraba un punto incierto en aquella pequeña habitación que fue testigo de su amor, intentando despertar de ese extraño sueño._

 _"Lo sentimos mucho, mi mas sentido pésame, buenas noches…" fueron las pocas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en su memoria, mientras su vida se destruía en aquel pequeño cuarto a oscuras. Su esposo había muerto en una misión de rescate en una inundación._

 _Pasó tan solo un mes cuando se ilumino su vida inesperadamente, "Un hijo… un hijo de él…" quizá la mujer tendría un nuevo motivo por el cual sonreír…_

 _Tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando lo conoció._

 _–Hija, por favor considera regresar a casa, tu madre y yo somos tu única familia, no le debes nada a nadie– Se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono._

 _–No puedo, no aún papá… no soy tan fuerte como para abandonar lo poco que tengo de él– el silenció reino por unos segundos_

 _–Aquí esta tu hogar, te estaremos esperando– Su embarazo era, claramente, un secreto. Colgaron. Un suspiro de sus delgados labios inundo su habitación, sin saber exactamente que estaba esperando de la vida, sin saber que la mantenía atada a ese lugar._

 _Salió como todos los días a dar un paseo, era la 1 de la tarde y el sol parecía no perdonar a nadie, a pesar de las recomendaciones del doctor por cuidar su alimentación, solía comer poco ya que su estomago rechazaba casi todos los alimentos. Caminó siguiendo las vías del tren que la llevaron a la estación, un pequeño techado de madera que cubriría los insistentes rayos de sol mientras descansaba, cerró los ojos y suspiró soltando todo el dolor que podia canalizar, era un mar de emociones, estaba rota y enmendada por pequeños hilos que su hijo… o hija, habían puesto ahí, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en el presente, su hijo la necesitaría. Abrió los ojos después de lo que parecieron ser 5 minutos, pero por el color rojizo del cielo claramente habían sido horas. Miró desconcertada de un lado a otro, las personas que la rodeaban antes habían desaparecido y solo estaba ella y su pequeño bolso a un lado, bolso que no demoro en revisar agradeciendo que sus pocas pertenencias estaban aún ahi, cuando su vista se alzó su corazón se detuvo por un instante, un hombre del otro lado de las vías la miraba fijamente, y cuando sus ojos chocaron el tranquilamente miró hacia otra dirección, un sentimiento extraño y confuso albergó su alma, el hombre no era como nadie que hubiera visto jamas, alto y elegante, sus ropas no eran típicas de ahí, ni de otro lugar que antes hubiera visto, era como en aquellas hojas de periódico donde envolvían la verdura, eso era, parecía un modelo sacado de una de esas fotografías. Rápidamente dirigió sus pensamientos al presente, soltando un breve suspiro. Se puso de pie y se marchó intentando olvidar el ligero escalofrío que aquellos ojos causaron en ella._

 _Entre mentiras e inocentes excusas logró pasar su embarazo desapercibido por sus padres, al principio esa no fue la intención, pero temía que a estas alturas no la pudieran perdonar por ocultarles algo tan importante, pero no podían culparla, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo que no podia pensar con claridad._

 _Se miraba al espejo mientras peinaba su largo cabello color azabache, dirigió sus ojos a su prominente barriga de 7 meses meditabunda, lo había decidido, volvería a casa. De solo pensar en estar sola cuando su bebe naciera la estremecía, el miedo de los últimos meses se hizo presente, tomo sus pertenencias y la única foto que guardaba de él la acomodo en un bolso interior de su ligero abrigo dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida…_

 _Salió con un presentimiento extraño, pero no se detuvo y conforme avanzaba sentía como su corazón y su vida se derrumbaba, no era tan fuerte como pensaba, dejó caer unas cuantas lagrimas que limpio rápidamente sin mirar atrás… cuando un intenso dolor se esparció por su vientre, tembló involuntariamente y el pánico reemplazó toda emoción, cayó de rodillas comenzando a sangrar de su entrepierna…_

 _–Mi… ¡Mi hijo!– Gritó en forma de auxilio. En ese momento sintió como unos brazos ágiles la tomaban en brazos y la elevaban como si fuera una pluma, era el hombre de la estación que sin mirarla ella podia ver la preocupación reinando sus ojos, el dolor se hizo intenso e insoportable al punto de perder la consciencia._

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una blanca habitación, no recordaba nada, al notar que su enorme barriga ya no estaba el miedo comenzó a reinar su mente._

 _–¿Dónde esta mi bebe?– preguntó con temor mirando a la enfermera que había llegado segundos después de despertar._

 _–Tranquila– le inyecto un sedante antes que la pobre mujer tuviera fuerza de pararse y salir corriendo. –Tu hija esta sana y salva…– sonrió mientras la tranquilizaba con una cálida sonrisa, Nahomi no entendía que estaba pasando, ni sabia como llego ahí… –Su esposo esta con ella– esa sola palabra la descolocó._

 _¿Ella? ¿esposo? Es niña…_

 _–Tuvo una cesárea complicada– escuchaba la voz de la mujer distante, no entendía que pasaba. –Si hubiera demorado un poco abría perdido a su hija, pero gracias a su esposo que pudo brindarle primeros auxilio todo salió bien–_

 _–Yo no tengo esposo– susurró confundida –Quiero ver a mi hija– La enfermera la miró confundida_

 _–La niña esta en cuidados intensivos, tendrá que quedarse al menos un mes aquí, y bueno… el hombre que la trajo esta afuera, ¿Quiere que entre?– Nahomi comenzó a recordar y un ligero sonrojo adorno sus pálidas mejillas._

 _–Esta bien… si– su mirada aun confundida dejó a la enfermera pensando. ¿Quien era ese apuesto hombre?._

 _Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su porte imponente inundara el lugar, la mujer de ojos chocolate lo miró y su respiración se detuvo. El hombre mantenía un perfil bajo pero no pasaba desapercibido en absoluto, la miró y se sentó en la pequeña silla negra que descansaba a su costado._

 _–Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no se que habría sido de nosotras– soltó agradecida y por que no admitirlo, embelesada por su rostro sereno._

 _–No me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Inuyasha, conocí a tu esposo en el ejercito– Por un instante sus ojos almendra amenazaron con inundarse al escuchar a alguien hablar de él, pero contuvo ese repentino impulso._

 _–I… Inuyasha, yo… no se que decirte, no se como agradecerte–_

 _–No tienes porque, estimaba a tu esposo y si algo les hubiera ocurrido estando yo ahi no me lo habría perdonado– sonrío, sus ojos negros parecían jugar a dorado, o quizá era su imaginación. Con un semblante triste, igual que ella se miraron por un eterno instante, uno que llego a ser incomodo, el hombre parecía no querer irse, o parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer._

 _–¿Cómo es ella?– preguntó la mujer tímidamente, el rostro del sujeto se ilumino extrañamente sin haber cambiado un solo gesto._

 _–Hermosa…– soltó en un suspiro que pasó desapercibido por la mujer._

 _En la mirada melancólica de Nahomi estaba oculta la sensación de bienestar que le brindaba ese hombre, quizá… quizá el destino lo había puesto en su camino._

 _Sus padres a sabiendas fueron a visitarla al hospital al día siguiente, asombrados y resentidos de haberles ocultado algo tan importante como un embarazo. Cuando finalmente la dieron de alta recibió la triste noticia de que su madre había enfermado de gravedad, pudo llegar a tiempo solo para decirle adios…_

 _Nahomi regreso con su pequeña hija al templo Higurashi para establecerse con su padre quien había quedado devastado tras la muerte de su esposa, Nahomi era un mar de emociones y sentimientos indescifrables, comenzó a reír y mostrarse siempre amable y feliz con quienes la conocían, como si su corazón estuviera intacto, Inuyasha quien solía visitarla frecuentemente podia sentir su cambio más que nadie, sabia lo que estaba sufriendo por dentro. Pero el motivo de sus frecuentes visitas claramente no era ella, al menos, no del todo…_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Gritaron todos cuando una linda niña de cabellos azabaches apareció caminando de la mano de su madre._

 _–Mi pequeña nieta cumple cuatro años– gritó el anciano mientras bailaba con un abanico._

 _–Inuyasha…– dijo la niña corriendo a sus brazos. Este la cargó sin dudarlo sintiendo ese golpe de culpa y remordimiento, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad._

 _Nahomi sostuvo una camara dispuesta a tomarle una foto pero Inuyasha se apartó._

 _–Yo… no me gustan las fotos– respondió sorprendido. –Y, vaya, que tarde es, debería irme ya…– Se despidió amablemente y caminó a la sala de estar. El anciano le hizo un gesto a su hija para que lo despidiera mientras extendía los brazos dispuesto a cuidar a la pequeña Kagome…_

 _–Inuyasha, espera– se apresuró a alcanzarlo cuando el hombre ya estaba en el portal, cerró la puerta tras si y se abrigo protegiéndose del frío._

 _–No deberías estar aquí afuera, es…– sus palabras fueron calladas con un beso inesperado de la mujer que lo dejo completamente helado… confundido._

 _–Nahomi yo…– musito Inuyasha aún perturbado, la mujer avergonzada al no verse correspondida se sonrojo._

 _–Disculpa…– se alejó sin saber que mas decir. Inuyasha la miró, con su cabello largo y la inocencia de una mujer joven que no conocía absolutamente nada de él mas que las mentiras que el fue construyendo alrededor. Su cabello aún largo, sus ojos chocolate, tan parecidos a los de ella… pero a la vez tan distintos. Perdido por un instante en su pasado y en el recuerdo de aquellos ojos color almendra que tanto amó dio un paso acortando la distancia entre los dos y la besó… un beso triste y traidor, el hombre no pensaba en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue consciente de su error al no sentir los labios de su esposa en ella, al no sentir mas que cariño por la mujer que notablemente se había enamorado de él… se separo rápidamente como si fuera a cambiar lo que había hecho con ese simple gesto, pero había cometido una estupidez y una muy grande._

 _–Tengo que irme– se alejó entre la penumbra que reinaba aquella noche, dejando a una esperanzada y enamorada mujer detrás…_

 _Inuyasha considero sabiamente que tenia que hacer de ahora en adelante, definitivamente no podia alimentar esta extraña relación._

 _Cuando llegó el amanecer al siguiente día, nadie se esperaba que las cosas dieran un giro inesperado, inesperado y trágico._

 _–Buenos días– se escucho la voz gruesa de un hombre del otro lado de la linea_

 _–Muy buenos días, ¿Quien habla?– respondió la mujer confundida_

 _–Habla el Teniente Tsuruya, hablé con usted hace unos años para informarle del fallecimiento de su esposo…– La mujer lo recordó enseguida._

 _–Ya lo recuerdo, ¿A que se debe su llamada?–_

 _–Me enteré que tuvo una hija, un poco tarde, solo quería felicitarla y decirle que lo lamento mucho–_

 _–Muchas gracias Teniente, mi hija esta sana, se parece mucho a él…–_

 _–Lamento no haber llamado antes–_

 _–No se preocupe, el Teniente Taisho nos ha frecuentado e inclusive nos a apoyado con gastos, innecesariamente ya que con la pensión de mi esposo podemos vivir cómodamente._

 _–¿Taisho?– se escucho del otro lado interrumpiéndola_

 _–Si, compañero de mi esposo–_

 _–Creo que esta confundida– ahora si que lo estaba_

 _–No comprendo–_

 _–En nuestra cuadrilla no hay ningun Taisho–_

 _–Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho– añadió aún confundida_

 _–Creó que hay un error– añadió el Teniente, Nahomi no figuraba absolutamente nada más que las palabras dichas por el sujeto, un minuto después entre buenos deseos y despedidas colgó consternada…_

 _Continuara..._

 ** _Sujetillos perdidos ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Medio malo? ¿Raro? Quizá un poco, jaja, esto de Inuyasha y la mamá de Kagome es extremadamente raro, pero oigan, ¿Alguien la puede culpar? Es INUYASHA! y este por su parecido con Kagome metió la pata, pobre, están a punto de descubrirlo. ¿Qué pasara? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!_**

 ** _Gracias especiales a:_**

 _ **Marlene Vasquez**_ __ _ **: Te vas a sorprender completamente la razón por la cual Kagome no puede salir. Lamento mi desaparición completa de casi medio año! u-u enserio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo bonita!.**_

 _ **Maytelu**_ _ **: Jaja, lo se (probablemente después de medio año no sepas de que me rio, así que te invito a leer tu review. Gracias por tus tips y consejos para pulir mi escritura, he dejado de lado escribir por un sin fin de cosas que me pasaron pero espero pronto terminar la historia. Besos :9 y muchas gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **Nena Taisho**_ _ **: Adivinaste las intenciones de Inuyasha, jajaja, bueno, es un poco obvio también XD. Muchas gracias por tu review, besos!.**_

 _ **Linda: Bienvenida, ojalá te siga gustando la historia. :) gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Peketaishouchiha: :( Pekeeee sigo viva!, lamento tanto la demora como no tienes idea, ya brevemente te explique la situación, y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tu interés en mi historia y en mi ausencia. Estoy bien y espero actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias chicas por su apoyo. 3**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo. :)**_


	15. Madre y Mujer II

**_No tenia pensado subir dos capítulos tan seguido pero estaba muy emocionada escribiendo que la segunda parte quedo como por arte de magia. :D Aquí termina Madre y Mujer. El próximo capítulo volverá a la historia actual, o sea, la historia hasta donde se quedo, me entienden no? .-. sin más, a leer._**

 ** _Capítulo XV_**

 ** _Madre y Mujer II_**

 _–¿Esta todo bien hija?– preguntó preocupado entrando a la sala de estar con la pequeña Kagome de la mano. Como reflejo se acerco a ellos y cargo a la pequeña._

 _–Si papá…– musito subiendo los escalones apresurada._

 _–Mamá… ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?– murmuro la niña mientras su madre la dejaba en su habitación._

 _–Cariño, el no vendrá hoy…– le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió, recién en ese momento fue consciente de que no sabia donde vivía ni como contactarlo, confiaba tanto en él, y era tan inocente como para pensar si quiera en buscarlo. Podía recordar claramente sus labios sobre los suyos como un amargo recuerdo, a pesar de que ocurrió tan solo la noche anterior. "¿Por que me mentiste?" se preguntaba una y otra vez…_

 _Hoy es luna llena… miró el calendario suspirando… la noche cayó quejumbrosa y perezosa… la semana había sido eterna, quizá por las ansias de encontrar en la noche aquellos ojos negros que solían pasarse por ahí cada semana, el habría tenido sus motivos ¿No?, después de todo, el las amaba y jamas había intentado hacer nada que no fuera apoyarlas, era como el padre que Kagome no había podido conocer…_

 _–¿Esperas a Inuyasha hija?– un sonrojó inundo sus mejillas al verse descubierta_

 _–No papa, solo… estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco–_

 _–¿Aire fresco? Que va, si esta helado aquí afuera, deberías entrar, no creo que venga–_

 _–¿Por qué, por qué estas tan seguro?– fingió muy mal el desinterés_

 _–El jamas a puesto un pie aquí en luna llena– ¿Raro? Su papa estaba chiflado._

 _–Deberías intentar pensar un poco más como un hombre normal, papá–_

 _–No estoy chiflado… el viene cada domingo ¿No?,– la miró levantando una ceja – por alguna razón el no viene los domingos de luna llena que es cuando hacemos el ritual de purificación en el templo, me he dado cuenta– añadió sabiamente caminando hacia su hija que miraba al horizonte en el portal de la casa… –Vamos– la invitó a entrar, –No querrás coger un resfriado– Después de un vistazo se resigno, su padre tenia razón, luna llena o no, el no vendría._

 _Subió perezosa los escalones dispuesta a dormir, era tan afortunada de que su hija fuera tan tranquila y hasta cierto punto responsable, solo tenia 4 años y no era como los niños comunes, solo hablaba cuando era necesario, observaba cada detalle antes de actuar y lo que mas había llamado su atención, era completamente apática con los demás, menos con Inuyasha, eso le daba un sentimiento de seguridad y calidez, el destino había mandado al hombre ideal… estaba enamorada de Inuyasha pero la llamada que recibió hace ya una semana había descolocado su mente y sus emociones, Inuyasha no tendría motivo para mentirle. Pero era consciente de que el teniente no mentía y eso no la dejaba dormir por las noches. En especial, esa noche._

 _Después de rodar sobre si misma, cosa extraña en ella, se sentó sobre la cama. No podía sacar de su mente aquellos ojos negros que habitaban en su rostro perfectamente moldeado, su falta de costumbre de pararse en las madrugadas fue clara cuando intentando caminar a oscuras en la habitación tropezó mas de una vez, sin intenciones de encender la luz avanzó por el pasillo que ahora parecía mas extenso que de costumbre, a hurtadillas por no despertar a nadie, estaba a un paso de las escaleras cuando escucho una voz, o eso le pareció. La sangre se paró en seco mientras miraba en dirección a la habitación de su hija, la voz provenía de ahí. Camino en un silencio desesperado, para evitar acciones no premeditadas abrió lentamente la puerta, lo suficiente para ver como alguien salía por la ventana, solo un destello de luz blanca quedo en su memoria de aquel, o aquella persona. Dentro del horror que sentía por dentro era notorio que Kagome estaba tranquila mientras miraba por la ventana y sonreía, sin ser del todo consciente de que su madre estaba ahí. Con el corazón en la mano y sudando frío corrió hacia la ventana cargando a Kagome quien ahora estaba asustada._

 _–¿Quien era?– Le preguntó intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonar paranoica y asustarla._

 _–Un amigo…– mintió la ya astuta niña._

 _–¿Amigo?– Preguntó dubitativa y nerviosa a mas no poder._

 _–¿Y que estabas haciendo con el princesa?– su voz quebrada amenazaba con terminar de romperse. Estaba asustada, mientras preguntaba revisaba cada parte del cuerpo pequeño de la niña. El silencio reino._

 _–¿Te hizo algo amor? ¿Han jugado a algo?– Ya no encontraba la forma de preguntar lo que la aterraba por dentro. –¿Viene seguido a verte?–_

 _–No mama…– el hilo delgado de su voz le aviso que estaba asustando a la niña. Intento respirar y calmarse mientras cerraba la ventana._

 _–¿Ha venido antes amor?– pregunto suavemente_

 _–No mama…– Naomi sabia que estaba mintiendo. Y no tenia idea de porque._

 _–No tengas miedo hija, no estoy molesta– le susurró poniendose sobre sus rodillas para mirarla fijamente._

 _–No…– soltó respondiendo su pregunto_

 _–¿Puedes decirme como es?– La niña se quedo pensando mientras evitaba la mirada de su madre. –¿Lo… lo conozco?– tartamudeo. La niña negó mirándola a los ojos. No dijo nada más, su hija lo estaba encubriendo._

 _Pasó un mes, un doloroso y desconsolado mes para convencerse a si misma de que Kagome no diría nada y que Inuyasha no volvería. Con dolor y desesperanza decidió seguir su vida, como si el nunca hubiera estado ahí. ¿Sabia decisión?_

 _Pasaron dos meses para que llegara alguien más…_

 _–Papá… él es Kazumi– Un hombre moreno de tez clara y mirada perdida extendió amablemente su mano al anciano que lo miraba con desconfianza._

 _–Mucho gusto, siéntete bienvenido, pero no demasiado– Le guiño un ojo ante la mirada perpleja de Naomi._

 _–Gracias…– respondió aparentemente avergonzado._

 _–Discúlpalo… la edad le esta afectando un poco– Lo llevo a la sala alejandolo del acoso de su padre._

 _El amor se volcó a segundo plano, cuando de soledad se trataba no había arma mas poderosa y traicionera que un amor falso. Kazumi en su mirada vaga y aparentemente indiferente parecía guardar demasiadas cosas que Naomi no se molestaba en descubrir, su corazón roto buscaba desesperadamente consuelo en lugares equivocados, después de casi 5 años se entrego a otro hombre enterrando en lo mas profundo de su corazón aquellos destellos dorados que fantaseaba con creer, solo ella conocía._

 _Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba seguro que decirle la verdad terminaria por romper su cordura, lo sabia, y no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo, esta de más mencionar que no habría nada que le impidiera estar cerca de ella, de Kagome, solo ella misma, pero no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a alguien tan importante en la vida de su amada como lo era su propia madre, y por que no admitirlo, inclusive el sentía un profundo aprecio por ella, pero amor, definitivamente no. En su mundo de tinieblas y misterio era de su conocimiento cada paso de Kagome, conocía a la perfección cada contacto que guardaba su madre con su nuevo novio, y no, no le agradaba en absoluto. Había algo en el que no le permitía conciliar el sueño, y ese algo tenia que ver con Kagome y su impotencia de no estar junto a ella, protegiéndola, al menos, no siempre._

 _Sabia de cada noche que el se quedaba a dormir en el templo de los Higurashi, conocía a cada uno de sus amigos y sus contactos, nada sospechoso, inclusive podía decirse que era un buena persona en base a sus conclusiones, pero no, no podía bajar la guardia._

 _Paso un mes y una semana… tan solo 3 meses para que una contrariada Naomi se permitiera vivir el sueño del matrimonio, impulsada por sus conocidos y su temor a estar sola, solo su padre se mostraba reacio ante su decisión, y ella creyendose una mujer adulta y sabia no lo escuchó. Se fueron a vivir a unas cuantas calles abajo, una modesta pero cómoda casa de dos habitaciones._

 _Kagome por su parte se mantenía mas ajena a todo que de costumbre, se limitaba a dejarse llevar por su madre, y a sonreír ante los regalos de su nuevo papá. Su nueva habitación, mas pequeña y fría que la otra fue el principio minúsculo de sus pesadillas… la pequeña Kagome pudo jurar en ese momento que no olvidaría aquel día, pero ese día y los anteriores quedarían inexistentes, mas como simples fantasías y pedazos de historia que no tenían coherencia en su memoria._

 _–Princesa, tu papa y yo queremos decirte algo– la voz melodiosa de su madre y su sonrisa casi falsa le dieron un mal presentimiento, pero a sus casi 5 años no había mucho que pudiera opinar u hacer, ni en su vida ni en la vida de los demás. El hombre que decía ser su padre la cargo en sus piernas, acción que a ella le incomodaba completamente pero dejo de quejarse cuando supo que en su pequeño cuerpo no había suficiente fuerza que se opusiera a su voluntad._

 _– Vas a tener un hermanito…– sus ojitos avellana parpadearon simultaneamente mientras su cabeza lograba asimilar lo que ello significaba._

 _–Vas a tener un hijo de Kazumi…– fue lo que su vasto y callado vocabulario pudieron formular._

 _–Princesa, dime papá, ahora yo soy tu papa– La alzó en brazos feliz. Kagome sonrió con timidez._

 _Es inexplicable como en todas partes del mundo, en cada epoca, en la vida de todos suceden cosas a la par, una tras otra… ya sean buenas o malas… es una tras otra, sin parar… como si todo el rompecabezas que es la vida comenzaran a encajar y a darle forma a lo que en algún momento será un amargo o dulce recuerdo…_

 _Fue esa misma semana cuando el la golpeo por primera vez… llegó tomado y ante los reclamos de Naomi la presion y su forzada felicidad de familia se rompio, ya la tenia a ella, esperaban un hijo, una bofetada tan fuerte como un puñetazo se plasmo en su mejilla causando que se tambaleara. Ese fue el comienzo de la pesadilla… Naomi estupefacta e incredula sintio el golpe directo en su corazón, su estomago se estrujo ante la impotencia. "Esta tomado"… se convencio a si misma… "deberia ser menos ruidosa"… pensó mientras su cuerpo le gritaba "toma a tu hija y vete", pero no lo hizo. Esa escena no se volvió a repetir hasta un mes después._

 _Inuyasha por su parte, solo era consciente de las visitas que el hombre le hacia a Kagome, su costumbre de abrir la puerta de la niña a media noche y cerrarla pasados unos segundos lo tenian a la expectativa. Con cuidado de no dejarse ver por nadie no habia noche que no pasara en vela cuidando a aquella niña._

 _–Luna llena…– susurró Naomi mirando por la ventana, su esposo llegó tomado y se acosto junto a ella intentando tocarla, ella por su parte, con el miedo a flor de piel fingió estar dormida, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron de tanto llorar._

 _3:01 a.m._

 _El crujir de la madera bajo sus pies era tan imperceptible hasta para los fantasmas que pudieran merodear la casa, su mirada perversa y maldita parecía brillar en la oscuridad, caminó dejándose llevar por sus mas oscuros deseos, y se detuvo, estaba ahí, frente a la puerta rosa de aquella inocente y pura criatura, trago saliva humedeciendo sus resecos labios con sabor a alcohol y ante el temblor de sus huesudas manos giró la perilla y la abrió en total silencio cerrándola triunfal detrás suyo, la niña dormía entre sabanas blancas con dibujos de gatos café claro, indefensa. Levanto la sabana con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y su retorcida mente comenzó a volar._

 _Sin saber que alguien en la oscuridad lo miraba fija y endemoniadamente furioso._

 _A un segundo de alzar su pequeña bata de dormir escucho una voz que lo puso sobrio y jodidamente a temblar._

 _–Así que te gusta tocar a las niñas mientras duermen maldito hijo de puta– Cada palabra salió como un rugido acariciando cada palabra con el odio que sus ojos profesaban hacia ese sujeto. El hombre se giró para ahogar un grito en su garganta._

 _–¿Que diablos eres tú?– susurró olvidando por completo hasta quien era él mismo, un hombre de cabello blanco y largo con ojos afilados color dorado y rojo atenuados por afiladas marcas moradas en la mejilla se acercó lentamente a él._

 _–Soy tu maldita pesadilla, escoria repugnante– Lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra el piso sumiendolo con tal facilidad que bien puso haberlo aplastado. Mostró sus garras afiladas que brillaron con la luz de la luna dispuesto a matar a aquel sujeto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un gritó inundo la habitación. Era Naomi que corrió al encuentro. Inuyasha era sordo a todo lo que lo rodeaba, y no le importo su condición a los ojos de su antigua conocida, el solo tenia en mente una cosa. Matar._

 _Volvió su atención al sujeto que tenia debajo e ignorando los gritos de la mujer lo golpeó una y otra vez, consciente por un segundo que matarlo ya no era una opción. Kagome había despertado y estaba asustada._

 _–Inu… inuyasha…– la mujer aterrada e incrédula no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era él. Un flashback de aquella llamada, su desaparición, la luna llena… todo cuadraba a la perfección. –¡Lo vas a matar!– gritaba desesperada mientras abrazaba a Kagome quien aterrada sujetaba a su madre con sus manos blancas de miedo._

 _–Inuyasha– gritó la niña entre llantó, logrando que volviera en si. El hombre casi muerto soltaba quejidos de dolor, incapaz de ponerse de pie y decir algo._

 _–Naomi… si Kagome vuelve a pasar una sola noche bajo el mismo techo que este infeliz, me la llevare conmigo, ¿entendiste?– Naomi no podía procesar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _–¿Qué… qué cosa eres Inuyasha?– fueron sus únicas palabras. –¿Eres… eres un demonio?– su largo silenció respondió por él. Entonces las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma. Fue solo un segundo o quizá más cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _–Siempre fue ella verdad… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?– miró a la niña aterrada. –¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí!?– gritó histérica mientras ponía a la niña detrás suyo._

 _–No hagas esto… jamas le haría daño– El dolor en sus palabras era claro, ya no podría acercarse a Kagome siendo su madre consciente de ello. Lo odiaría por siempre._

 _–No Inuyasha, no hagas esto tú… eres un maldito mentiroso y no eres mejor que él– Miró a su esposo tirado en el suelo._

 _–No me compares con este imbécil, te mentí, si, pero nunca te lastimé ni la lastimé a ella–_

 _Las lagrimas corrían imparables por sus mejillas. –¿Cómo puedo creerte?– estaba rota completamente. –Eras tu, eras tu aquel día en casa de mi padre, eras tu quien estaba con Kagome– sollozaba –¿¡Qué les has hecho a mi hija!?– gritó con su voz desgarrada y quebrada. Inuyasha sabia que todo estaba perdido. Tenia que haber matado a ese hombre y salir de ahí antes que lo vieran, pero ya era tarde._

 _–Nunca lastimaría a Kagome…– su voz ahora sonaba cansada._

 _–Lárgate de aquí, ¡Lárgate y nunca vuelvas!– le gritó con rabia._

 _–Me iré, pero…– La miró con los ojos llenos de una furia que no le correspondían, y con una autoridad que en ese momento sobraba –Te vuelvo a repetir, Naomi, si Kagome pasa un día más bajo el mismo techo que este sujeto, lo mataré y me la llevaré conmigo– Se aseguró de decir claramente cada una de las palabras–_

 _–No dejare que lo hagas– gritó_

 _–¡Este hijo de puta intentó tocar a Kagome! ,– gritó intentando hacer parecer obvio su odio– ¡Mírame!– le grito acercándose a ella. –Soy un jodido demonio, ¡Lo haría! y lo disfrutaría, cada segundo de ello…– Sus ojos dorados brillaron con furia, él mismo estaba sorprendido de como reaccionó ante lo que el sujeto estuvo a punto de hacer y a la forma en que le hablaba a Naomi. Hacia mucho que no perdía la cordura de tal forma. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Inuyasha suspirara ante el silenció que invadió el lugar, fue consciente del terror en los ojos de la niña y suspiró. –Yo… lamento que sucediera todo esto… quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte– No tenia caso decir nada de eso, completamente fuera de lugar, Naomi no lo perdonaría, pero sentía esa necesidad de hacerlo para tener un poco de paz y poder seguir. –No me volverás a ver– le dijo antes de salir por la ventana. Su promesa fue cierta por muchos años, Naomi no volvió a saber de el. Pero Kagome, ella fue otra historia…_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _¿Como reaccionara Kagome cuando Inuyasha le cuente de su madre? ¿Lo odiara? ¿Qué pasara con todos nuestros personajes que ahora viven bajo el mismo techo? Un drama total. O quizá no. Descubrelo :)_**

 ** _Alguien leyó alguna vez Lolita? Dios, no puedo evitar pensar en esa novela mientras escribo esta parte de la historia, es una novela hermosamente perversa. Definitivamente no apta para menores, la temática no me gusto del todo pero la forma de escribir del autor expresando los sentimientos del personaje principal y su amor por Lolita son exquisitos. Cabe aclarara que Inuyasha no es un pedófilo, en esa etapa de vida de Kagome, el solo deseaba protegerla. (hee) Espero que quede clara esa parte._**

 ** _El fandom de Inuyasha esta muy calmado últimamente, pero aún así seguiré esta historia que me atrapó por completo. Me di cuenta de algunos errorcillos que cometí pero no tengo el archivo a la mano para editar y volverlo a subir u.u. Gomen_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, no sean malitos_** ** _malditos_** ** _y háganme saber si la historia les gusto. Es muy motivador leerlos. Enserio! XD enserio... T.T Hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	16. Llamado

**Capítulo XVI**

 **Llamado**

Ese día Kagome se concentró en estudiar todos sus apuntes, Shippo no volvería hasta el día siguiente, Inuyasha entró varias veces y sin motivo apartente a la habitación sintiéndose vulnerable ante esa chiquilla de 15 años, ella conocía su historia, a grandes rasgos pero Kagome era consciente de que ella era su prioridad y su única debilidad.

Era la cuarta vez que Inuyasha entraba a la habitación en busca de "algo"

–¿Por qué trajiste a Sango?– La pregunta que llevaba rondando su mente afloró de su boca sin permiso, ya no lo podía ocultar. Inuyasha pensó por unos minutos, después sonrió consciente de que Kagome era lo suficientemente inocente e inmadura para molestarse por su presencia a pesar de que ya le había explicado su relación con Sango.

–Ella es como de mi familia…–

–¿Y por qué hasta ahora?– preguntó mientras levantaba su vista de los apuntes clavando sus orbes avellana en él mientras levantaba una ceja inquisidora. Inuyasha no podía negar que estaba divirtiéndose pero reírse de ella sería lo peor que pudiera hacer, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Después de todo no podía decirle sus verdaderas intenciones de tener a Sango ahí, definitivamente no podía, sería él quien quedaría como el celoso inmaduro. Pensó lo mas coherente y correcto que su mente pudo maquilar.

–Ella siempre quizo vivir conmigo– Definitivamente eso no ayudo en absoluto, si la mirada de Kagome pudiera matar el habría muerto varias veces ya. –Me refiero– Carraspeó –Ella nunca pudo vivir aquí por que no habría sido apropiado, ni para ella, ni para mi, pero… ahora estas tú– Se recargó en la pared con un gesto indiferente pero hermosamente elegante. Para Kagome, no había acción que Inuyasha pudiera hacer que pasara desapercibida por sus ojos escudriñadores, y que no despertara en ella un mar de emociones.

–¿Esperas que crea eso?– Sus palabras fueron claras, soltó el lápiz que sostenía con indiferencia. Se levanto con parsimonia mientras suspiraba. Inuyasha tragó nervioso. –Iré con Kai… me dijo que mi entrenamiento comenzaba hoy– Su voz era tan indiferente, pero sus ojos gritaban venganza. Inuyasha era un ser tan ancestral como Japón mismo, 500 años le tomó al hanyou rebelde aprender a conocer las emociones humanas, estudios… amistades de la realeza, personajes clave en la historia del mundo, y ahí estaba, como un estúpido sintiendo sus entrañas retorcerse ante las palabras de una adolescente. Kagome vio que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que deseaba, esto sería divertido, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Pero.. definitivamente aun le faltaba por conocer a ese hombre elegante que tenia sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas.

Inuyasha se quedo en su posición, mirando cada movimiento con sus afilados orbes negros, mientras Kagome ajena a todo buscaba algo más decente en el armario.

–Espero que creas que te amo, si pudieras entender esas dos simples palabras, no tendrías dudas de mi– Dijo mientras se acercaba para terminar de susurrarle eso al oido mientras atrapaba su cintura en un abrazo, Kagome soltó el aire que salió como un gemido cuando su espalda choco contra el duro y caliente pecho de él. Su respiración se hizo irregular y rápida cuando Inuyasha acerco sus labios a su cuello, por inercia ladeo su rostro dandole permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, ella ya no sabia ni quien era ni que estaba a punto de hacer hace unos segundos. El hanyou aprisiono su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared del armario mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no perderse.

–Demuéstramelo…– Fue lo único que salió de sus labios en un suspiro mientras se giraba y lo retaba con la mirada.

–Lo hago amor– le acarició la mejilla – Pero eres tan terca y necia que no lo puedes ver– En otras circunstancias ella se habría molestado con él, pero ¿como podría? si la miraba con esos ojos y la acariciaba con tanta ternura… la besó y en el primer suspiro atrapo su espalda y la acerco a él, acariciando dulcemente sus labios con cada roce abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando para apreciar ese gesto tan particularmente suyo de fruncir un poco la nariz mientras se besaban, para ver esas pequeñas pecas en su nariz y su sonrojo adornando sus blancas mejillas producto de su manía por jugar con su lengua con la suya misma, de forma lenta y tortuosa. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, como dos adolescentes que se esconden para amarse, sin prisas, conociendo esa parte inocente del amor. Inuyasha contuvo sus crecientes ganas de hacerla suya. Kagome tendría que aprender a amarlo con la misma fuerza que él la amaba. Un suspiró lento y agónico fue lo que los separó. Kagome quien aun mantenía sus manos en su pecho abrió los ojos lentamente mientras el hanyou grababa cada gesto que ella hacia, apreciando la dicha de volverla a ver… de volver a tenerla.

–No sabes lo mucho que te amo mi amor– murmuró mientras posaba su frente con la de ella. Kagome se estremeció. Todo era tan irreal, tan perfectamente irreal. –Tienes que ir con Kai– susurró mientras se separaban. Confiaba en Kagome ciegamente, la conocía perfectamente, y Kai…. bueno, si alguien sabia lo peligroso que era meterse con la mujer de un medio-demonio era él.

La noche llegó entre frustraciones y regaños, Sango desesperada por estar a solas con Inuyasha y Kagome molesta por su creciente incapacidad de controlar algo que hasta hace poco le era desconocido, hasta que la oscuridad los hizo adentrarse en la seguridad de la casa.

–Pues no a ido tan mal para ser el primer día– murmuró Kai acomodando sus mechones fuera de lugar mientras se acomodaba en el comedor, Kagome por su parte subió molesta por las escaleras dispuesta a descansar.

–Hey..– Inuyasha que estaba en el comedor corrió detrás de ella preocupado, Kagome se detuvo y lo miro con los ojos acuosos. Inuyasha sintió una puñalada directo al corazón.

–Soy malísima Inuyasha– lo abrazó

–Ven…– Inuyasha la cargó ajeno a la mirada de sus inquilinos y se perdieron en el segundo piso. Sango escondida tras la pared estaba hecha una furia.

–No puedes competir contra ella– Dijo Kai sirviéndose arroz libremente, Sango dio un brinco consciente de sus emociones y su incapacidad para ocultarlas.

–No estoy compitiendo con nadie– soltó molesta mientras se sentaba en el comedor sin prestar atención a nada en especial. Kai la imitó

–Es ridículo– mascullo mientras comía el arroz

–¿Qué es ridículo?– ahora Sango lo miraba molesta

–¿Eres consciente de que Kagome ni si quiera lucha por estar con el?– se aclaro – Quiero decir, Inuyasha le pertenece–

–Inuyasha no le pertenece a nadie–

–Tendrías que ser muy boba para no sentir esa conexión entre ambos, ni si quiera lo intentan, simplemente fluye–

–Ademas de que ya estuvieron juntos– Murmuró Aka mientras comenzaba a limpiar.

–¿Es normal que se aparezca así?– agregó medio molesto el monje. Sango se molesto por su comentario.

–Aka, nadie te a pedido tu opinión– bufó derrumbándose –No puedo creer que Inuyasha lo hiciera con ella…– murmuró entre dientes, frustrada.

–La verdad es que fue muy romántico y candente– Susurró con perversión el demonio, como respuesta.

–Deberías hablar cuando te piden opinión– Sango se levanto retándola, y se marcho danzo zancadas directo al segundo piso.

Kai suspiró mientras la miraba alejarse. –¿Crees que los vaya a espiar?– preguntó a la sirvienta

–Si le gusta torturarse, probablemente– respondió.

–Kagome… vamos amor–

–Inuyasha… estoy asustada, están pasando muchas cosas y luego esto–

–Hey… ven acá– silencio

–No… quiero ir a casa–

–¿Quieres estar sola?–

–No, quiero ir a casa y que estés conmigo…–

–Sabes que no puedo Kagome– silencio

–Dame tiempo, arreglaremos esto–

–¿Y cuando lo arreglemos que?–

–Te llevare lejos de todo este desastre–

–Sabes que no puedo esconderme–

–Estarás conmigo…– silenció

–¿Que haces Sango?– pregunto el monje mientras la miraba divertido desde las escaleras, Sango viéndose descubierta se sonrojó.

–¿Así que decidiste espiarlos?– La pelinegra se alejo discretamente de la puerta.

–¿Y…. ya lo están haciendo?– agregó divertido, Sango se acerco a él y lo empujo logrando que se tambaleara y por poco cayera por las escaleras.

–¡Hey!, eso es peligroso– se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo –Yo no soy inmortal, deja te recuerdo– Sango se quedo en silencio mirándolo con furia apaciguada.

–Lo lamento, pero ya estoy harta de tus palabrerías de moral y amor– susurró molesta

–Yo ya estoy cansado de ver como actúas como tonta detrás de el hanyou, entiéndelo niña, el no se fijara en ti– Kai estaba comenzando a enfadarse

–¿Y? ¿eso a ti que te importa?– Sango se soltó y se alejo a su habitación. Kai se frotó las cienes. ¿A él que le importaba? Muy buena pregunta…

Estaban los dos sobre la cama, besándose lenta y tortuosamente, los consuelos del medio-demonio terminaron en eso, acariciándose y fundiéndose en la mirada del otro cuando sus ojos se topaban, Inuyasha acariciaba su espalda mientras ella lentamente se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, guiada por un instinto primitivo que desconocía. Completamente consciente de todo esperaba controlar lo que solo ella podía provocar en él. Kagome se deslizó suavemente frotándose tierna y seductora sobre su cuerpo aun con ropa provocando una sacudida de emociones en el cuerpo masculino, recordaba todas las noches que compartió con ella, había invadido su virginal cuerpo dos veces, y la pequeña niña era tan inexperta como su esposa lo fue, hacia exactamente lo mismo y eso le causaba una gran nostalgia, la forma en que lo provocaba al principio, asustada e insegura, sus manos que se limitaban a acariciar su pecho y sus labios abiertos y dispuestos. Extrañaba la destreza que su esposa había ganado con los años, la recordaba tan bien, sus gemidos ya sin temor, sus caricias que a pesar de ser castas lo hacían perder todo, su pequeña Kagome era tan dulce e inocente, ambos aprendieron a amar juntos pero él le enseño a ser una bestia en la cama, algo que ya traía por instinto.

–Perdóname– susurró entre sus labios parando el tiempo un segundo Kagome alzo su mirada sin apartarse de sus labios

–¿Por qué?– susurró cerca de su boca

–Por tomarte, por desearte, por haber mezclado tu pureza con mi maldición…– Inuyasha acariciaba los cabellos que caían por sus hombros sin perder de vista sus orbes como estrellas fijas en él…

–Tu no me tomaste Inuyasha…– susurró –Yo me entregue a ti… – sonrió – Y¿Cómo no podría? llevo soñándote tanto tiempo…– cerró los ojos con fuerza y pegó su frente a la suya. –Hazme el amor…– susurró frotándose lentamente sobre su cuerpo ya caliente, por un segundo Inuyasha vio la determinación de su mujer en ella. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, escondida, esperando el momento para salir.

–¿Sabes que soy un maldito?– La miró serió –Las leyes humanas me condenarían por esto…–

–Si eres un maldito, pero me gusta…– lo besó e Inuyasha dejo ir cualquier rastro de cordura entre sus labios, perdiendose en el tiempo.

...

 _Tic toc… despierta, susurró una voz imperceptiblemente tenebrosa dentro de su mente, a simples oídos, fue simplemente ese impulso en la madrugada que te hace abrir los ojos sin razón aparente. Sus ojos, extrañamente acoplados a la oscuridad no dudaron en observar su alrededor, Inuyasha dormía a su lado, ¿Estaba soñando? Eso parecía, pero ella no era consciente de ese detalle, su hanyou estaba cubierto por una niebla oscura grisácea que también cubría todo su alrededor haciendo ver todo ajeno al lugar donde ella estaba. Se levanto lentamente impulsada por la curiosidad._

 _Inuyasha…–susurró en su oido, pero él no la escuchaba, sus orejas caninas hicieron un movimiento involuntario que paso desapercibido. Salió de la habitación, Inuyasha abrió los ojos guiado por un impulso ajeno a el, Kagome yacía desnuda a su lado, pero eso no calmo su ansiedad creciente._

 _Kagome seguía andando por el pasillo que guiaba las escaleras, indiferente a lo estrecho y largo que parecía bajó las escaleras con tan poco esfuerzo, y sin notarlo llego al primer piso, en penumbras y rodeado de aquel humo negruzco avanzó hasta llegar por impulso a la ventana principal, miró por la ventana para encontrarse con nada, simplemente oscuridad._

Inuyasha en la habitación sin poder cerrar los ojos miraba atentó a su pequeña mujer, la conocía tan bien que hasta un simple gestó en su rostro le diría que estaba pensando, aún en sus mas profundos sueños.

 _La pelinegra estaba a un pasó de apartarse de la ventana y volver cuando un estrepitoso y brusco golpe en la puerta la hizo dar un brinco. Miró hacia la ventana y vio como su madre la llamaba desesperada._

 _–¡Kagome!– Gritó Naomi, su voz rota por el miedo hizo que la chica entrara en pánico inmediato._

 _–¡Inuyasha!– gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas sin apartarse de la ventana, deseando que él pudiera escucharla._

 _–¡Ayúdame!– gritó la mujer que ahora estaba rodeada de manos escurridizas y decrépitas que la jalaban a la oscuridad._

Inuyasha sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando Kagome entre sueños frunció el ceño y su respiración se agito. –¿Kagome?– comenzó a moverla, primero lentamente, al ver que no reaccionaba la agitó –¿Kagome?– ya alarmado la incorporo y le habló desesperado –Joder Kagome, ¡Despierta!– le gritó ya fuera de si.

 _Kagome temblaba parada frente a la gran puerta sellada –Inuyasha– seguía gritando por su ayuda. Corrió a la ventana para ver como su madre comenzaba a desaparecer y sin dudarlo un segundo corrió dispuesta a salir a ayudarla por su cuenta, el crujir de la misma quedo como eco grabado en su memoria._

–¡Kagomeeee!– _la pelinegra escuchó su grito "¿Inuyasha?" pensó mirando a sus espaldas, Escuchó su voz, lejana y adolorida. No hubo más. Solo un silenció que la rodeo por completo. Había abierto la puerta, pero no había nada, ni su madre, ni el jardín, ni los monstruos que la estaban atacando. Un miedo tan profundo y ancestral como la vida misma la envolvió._

Inuyasha gritó su nombre inconscientemente, se quedo estático, algo estaba mal, muy mal, su gritó había despertado a todos que corrieron hacia él quien habia salido de la habitación por reflejo y ahora estaba en las escaleras.

–Amo, Kagome esta dormida en su habitación– Fue Aka la primera en hablar, Inuyasha sudaba y temblaba, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón flojo, el sudor corría por su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos y marcados temblaban.

–No…– Susurró

Sango vio una mirada en él que jamas había visto. Desesperación.

–Algo esta mal aquí– susurró Kai

Inuyasha ajeno a todos corrió nuevamente a su habitación, con Kagome.

–Despierta– le susurró tiernamente –Kagome despierta… amor…– Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, tomó su pequeño y menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos y desesperado la meneó. –¡Despierta!– Un sollozó escapó de sus labios secos. –No…, no….– maldecía para si mismo. La cubrió con la sabana. Se puso de pie, una sombra oscura adorno su rostro desencajado ahora por el coraje. Los presentes no dijeron nada, estaban asustados. Sango tembló al verlo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y unas marcas moradas marcaron sus mejillas, unos colmillos que nunca había visto crecieron dandole un aspecto terrorífico. Sango prefirió no pensar y corrió con Kagome, no era su mejor amiga pero era consciente de que algo estaba mal y tenia todo que ver con ella. Kai suspiró nervioso cuando Inuyasha pasó dando zancadas por su lado. El medio-demonio bajó las escaleras ausente de todo y todos, fue directo a su espada, la tomó y enseguida se transformó rodeándose a si misma de una poderosa energía, fue a la puerta principal y la abrió de un golpe. No había nadie.

–Se que están aquí– gruñó con rabia contenida. –¡SE QUE ESTAN AQUÍ!– gritó con mas fuerza logrando que todos en la casa lo escucharan. Kai que estaba con Sango la miró confundido.

–¿Sientes algo Kai?– preguntó Sango

–No… no siento energía demoniaca en los alrededores, nada a traspasado mi barrera–

–¿A quien le habla Inuyasha?– preguntó confundida y nerviosa. –Ve con él– le pidió –Yo cuidare de ella– señalo a Kagome con un gesto. Parecía estar tan plácidamente dormida, pero era completamente irrefutable que no era así, su pequeño y pálido cuerpo envuelto en las sabanas era tan angelical, Sango era consciente del "por qué" de su desnudez, y eso le calo tan profundo en el pecho que se prometio en ese preciso instante apartarse del camino, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan mal, mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto mal, del hombre elegante y sereno no quedaba nada, y era por ella, él en verdad la amaba… una pequeña lagrima de dolor corrió silenciosa por su mejilla.

Kai llegó tan rápido como pudo al jardín, sin acercarse demasiado miró alrededor, Inuyasha se mantenía firme mirando a la nada.

–¿Creíste que podrías esconderla de nosotros?–

Una voz desconocida inundo el lugar.

–No puede ser– Kai miró sin mirar. No había nadie.

–¿¡Dónde esta!?– Gritó el hanyou, una figura resplandeciente se materializo detrás de él.

Inuyasha consciente de eso cerró los ojos con coraje y lo enfrentó, en menos de un segundo Tessaiga brilló e Inuyasha atacó tan pronto se giró a encarar al desconocido, éste en un ágil y sin esfuerzo movimiento atrapó la enorme espada entre sus blancos y delicados dedos, creando una onda de destrucción que por poco acaba derrumbando la casa, Kai que estaba a unos metros salió disparado hacia unos matorrales. Inuyasha atacó una y otra vez, sin esfuerzo.

–¿Quien eres maldito?– Le gruñó, el ataque paró. –¿Dónde la tienes?– gritó señalando con la espada.

–Inuyasha, Inuyasha…. ¿Creíste que podrías venir a este mundo a hace de las tuyas sin consecuencia?– Cambio su pose a una de total tranquilidad, su mirada perspicaz y cínica hacían hervir la sangre de Inuyasha.

–Te pregunte algo– gruñó el hanyou.

–Ella nos pertenece ahora– Inuyasha apretó los dientes, una onda de poder aun mas potente envolvió la espada, su sangre de demonio estaba al limite. Dispuesto a atacar sin consciencia a sabiendas del daño que podía causar aún a sus conocidos corrió directo a él.

–Inuyasha deténte–

Paró… sus manos temblaron y Tessaiga cayó. "Esa voz…" se giró lentamente.

–Ki… Kikyo…– soltó en un suspiro.

 **Continuara...**

 **Finalmente apareció Kikyo, ¿Qué pasara con Inuyasha? ¿Quien es el hombre desconocido? y... ¿Qué pasara con Kagome? :(**

 **Hola sujetillos perdidos, ¿Que les pareció? Esta parte la llevo pensando desde hace tanto tiempo que temia no saliera como esperaba, pero salió. Hay tantas cosas que faltan por suceder y por explicar que siento que mi cabeza estallara XD. Me siento tan satisfecha con lo que he avanzado en mis historias cuando antes no podia ni terminar de escribir una, ahora bien, se que no a todos les gusta el lemon, pero esta historia es categoria M, asi que agarrensenn, a veces simplemente se da, o sea, estan juntos despues de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿He?. Se que a muchos no les gustara la aparición de Kikyo, pero a partir de aquí todo se va a poner como agua de color tamarindo. XD**

 **Ojalá la historia les siga gustando y la lean hasta el final, me fascina, que me fascina, me encanta y motiva tanto recibir sus reviews, es como una inyección de alegria en mi día a día. (estoy tan mal que en lugar de escribir inyección iba a escribir inuyasha :v /ayudenme/) si la historia les gusta haganmelo saber, y si no, pues tambien, pero siempre de manera constructiva.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de las chicas de siempre (** **Nena Taisho** **,** **peketaishouchiha** **) y las nuevas que se animal a comentar. (** **Forever MK NH** **,** **Amgd12** **,** **Gnesis)**

 **Nena Taisho: Espero no haberme demorado mucho, los días se me van rapidisimo y sin darme cuenta ya pasó mas de una semana!. Muchas gracias por siempre escribirme :,).**

 **Amgd12: Jaja, muchas gracias, así me pasa cuando una historia o un libro me deja intrigada XD, me da gusto saber que te haya enganchado, espero mantener el ritmo de actualizar seguido, la ultima vez me tarde meses :S. P.D. Haz caso a tus papas :b. Saludos!**

 **Forever MK NH: Pudo ser de muchas maneras, sinceramente pero así quedo, creo que la historia de la mamá de Kagome era un punto importante e igual la habia pensado desde hace tiempo. jeje, muchas gracias por tu review, aún faltan por aclarar muchas cosas, espero te quedes hasta el final :).**

 **Gnesis: Uff, esto se va a descontrolar, cuando mezclo tiempos y epocas es un lio, pero espero al final todo quede coherente XD. Muchas gracias por tu review. Esero este capítulo te guste. Saludos!**

 **Peketaisho: Pekeeeee, ¿Dónde te habias metido? He? Así es, eres de mis fieles lectoras desde que comencé esta historia, y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por ello y por preocuparte por mi desaparición, si tardo más de un año en responder o me morí o algo. jaja, es broma, bueno, supongo que puede pasar ._.º. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo bonita!. Bye byee.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :)**


	17. Oscuridad

**Este es mi 4to intento por subir el cap. :(**

 **Inuyasha no me pertenece, si así fuera haría un hermoso OVA donde aparezcan sus hijos con Kagome viviendo felices por siempre.** **  
** **Recuerden estimados lectores que escribo por diversión pero con muchas ganas de entretenerlos, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y si algo no te parece puedes hacérmelo saber de manera educada.** **  
** **No soy anti Kikyo pero mi corazón en completamente InuKag. Ahora si, a leer.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Oscuridad**

El tiempo se detuvo un eterno instante. Hasta que la altiva mujer con su porte perfecto rompió el ambiente.

-No creí que nos volveríamos a ver… Inuyasha… -

Inuyasha incrédulo y desesperado sentía que lo que estaba viviendo era una ilusión, una muy mala.

_ ¿Qu…qué haces aquí?_ sus ojos reflejaban la confusión y el miedo que crecían dentro de él.

_ La última vez que nos vimos fue hace ya más de 500 años, no creí que vivirías tanto_

La respiración de Inuyasha se aceleró

El ángel sintiéndose ignorado rompió el dramático encuentro _ ¡Basta ya de presentaciones y saludos! tú, criatura inmunda que se atrevió a tocar un alma humana estas condenado al exilio_ enfundo su espada sin intenciones de pelear, no tenía sentido, ya había probado su fuerza.

Kikyo mantenía la mirada inexpresiva evitando mostrar emociones que podían interpretarse como debilidad.

_ ¡¿A dónde llevaran a Kagome?!_ gritó furioso, mientras Kikyo lo miró sorprendida.

El alado se limitó a escuchar, después de todo era interesante el hecho de que un ser celestial tuviera por conocido un demonio, y no solo uno común, si no, el hijo de una princesa y el demonio mas poderoso de épocas antiguas.

_Inuyasha… ¿de verdad la amas?_ su pregunta hizo que todos los presentes se miraran confundidos, inclusive el ángel que la acompañaba. Su voz dura podía sonar indiferente, era tan solo una pregunta mundana. Pero en el fondo de aquella criatura celestial de largo cabello esa pregunta significaba mucho más, algo que ni ella misma podía entender.

_No hagas esto más difícil Kikyo_ Inuyasha sabía lo que sentía, sabia a quien le pertenecía su corazón, pero sentía un profundo respeto por Kikyo y eso se estaba volviendo la mayor desventaja, el desconcierto de su encuentro era opacado por Kagome y Kikyo lo sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón, aquel lugar donde aún habitaban sentimientos humanos.

_Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo Inuyasha, el que cometió la falta fuiste tú_ añadió indifetente.

_No me hagas luchar contra ti Kikyo… es lo que menos deseo, pero…_ tembló

Kikyo alzó el rostro ofendida y con el orgullo lastimado _¿Pero qué Inuyasha? ¿,Me mataras?, ¿crees que puedes matar a un ángel? Y aún si pudieras ¿me matarías?_ Inuyasha sintió sus manos sudar ante esa posibilidad, pero tomó su espada con fuerza y gritó.

_La amo, la amo con todo mi corazón y si le haces daño… _ Kikyo lo miro con un profundo dolor que le caló más de lo que pudiera llegar a aceptar, Inuyasha la perforo con la mirada y terminó _ No dudare un segundo en matarte_

_Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por qué no volverá nunca más contigo_ gritó con un dolor desconocido, la ex - sacerdotisa extendió sus alas y se elevó pocos metros, Inuyasha estaba al borde del dolor, la culpa lo corroía por que fue él la causa de que Kagome estuviera en esa situación, el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a responder junto a los temores de Inuyasha, titilaba con rapidez y se movía como si tuviera vida propia, un aura blanca se extendió por su cuerpo y su rostro oculto por su cabello comenzó a desfigurarse, Tessaiga emitió un resplandor tan fuerte que Kai a varios metros de él tuvo que cubrirse para no quedar ciego, los ángeles se miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo la mujer, y se alejaron. La espada de Inuyasha se enfundo en un blanco puro tornasol y latió en respuesta a Inuyasha que los miró con rabia, corrió tras ellos y brincó lo más alto que pudo, blandió su espada logrando que esta lanzara un nuevo poder que hasta a él le sorprendió, el ataque iba directo a los ángeles.

_Inuyasha, ¡No!_ gritó Sesshomaru que se interpuso entre Kikyo y él recibiendo el ataque mientras envolvía a la mujer con su cola, Inuyasha cayó de rodillas sorprendido por ver a su medio hermano proteger a Kikyo, su compañero recibió el ataque lastimándose las alas.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Le gritó a Sesshomaru, quien no tenia un rasguño cosa que el hanyou ignoró, al mismo tiempo que los ángeles desaparecían. Sesshomaru se acercó a él y lo enfrentó.

_Si los matas vas a desatar una guerra y las posibilidades de recuperar a Kagome de por si nulas serán inexistentes _ soltó con su ya típica voz monótona y gruesa, _recuerda que ellos solo hacen su trabajo_

_Expusiste tu vida para salvarla_ Inuyasha lo miró desconfiado _ ¿Qué significa eso?_ Lo enfrentó _ ¿Crees que soy estúpido?_

El demonio lo miró con dureza, _Deja de hacerte la victima Inuyasha, te lo advertí, una y mil veces te lo advertí y ¿qué es lo primero que haces? ¡Te dejas llevar por tu patética parte humana! _

_Kai que los miraba escondido no decía una sola palabra, su mirada se cruzó con la fría de Sesshomaru quien frunció el ceño al verlo.

_¿Qué hace Miroku aquí? _ El demonio los miraba confundido, miró luego a Sango quien asustada había salido de la casa a ver que sucedía, su incertidumbre creció al ver el desastre, pero tuvo el acertado instinto de no ir corriendo a ver al hanyou.

_Él no es Miroku, probablemente sea su reencarnación_ Sesshomaru curvo una fina sonrisa,

_Ya veo…_

Inuyasha dispuesto a entrar en la casa lo miro de soslayo _y Sesshomaru…. En verdad espero que tu no hayas tenido que ver con esto… si me veo en la necesidad de matar a Kikyou no quiero tener motivos para matarte a ti también_ Su medio hermano a pesar de su orgullo y soberbia tomó enserio las palabras del hanyou, sabía que lo decía enserio y si existía alguien que podía llegar a igualar peligrosamente su fuerza era él.

_No estas interesado en tu nuevo poder Inuyasha_ agregó inesperadamente _Ese nuevo poder que adquirió tu espada… no es otro más que Tenshin Kurotani- Kai que estaba confundido desde que lo llamaron Miroku lo observo con incredulidad e interés.

_Imposible_agregó el monje, se sacudió la ropa como de costumbre y se acercó, Inuyasha entonces presto atención.

_Tu espada es única eso ya lo sabes, adquiere la capacidad de enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo absorbiendo su energía y creando una opuesta que pueda usar en su contra, Tenshin Kurotani siempre había sido una leyenda… pero lo que vi me deja claro que no lo es, Tensaiga la creo…_ Los demonios puros podemos luchar contra los angeles, pero soy el único demonio puro con cuerpo físico que existe y solo puedo enfrentar a los arcángeles, pero son cientos y no hay arma física que pueda contra ellos, o al menos, no la había, si no hubiera cubierto a Kikyou su muerte hubiera sido segura ya que no es un arcángel como su compañero Miguel… _ ante la mención de su nombre Inuyasha reaccionó, se sentía defraudado y confundido…

_¿La habías visto antes, hermano?_ preguntó recalcando la ultima palabra con sarcasmo, los conocía de antes era seguro, el aludido resoplo a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba.

La brisa sacudió las cabelleras plateadas de ambos, protagonistas de aquella noche de sorpresas y decepciones, como un mal augurio _No te voy a mentir… ella te buscaba desde hace tiempo, te conoce demasiado bien Inuyasha, y sea lo que te haya dicho solo hay una verdad, ella esperaba este momento, y no creo que sea personal contra Kagome… es verdad que ella hace su trabajo y no puede revelarse, yo solo trate de mantenerlos a ambos a salvo hasta encontrar una solución, pero tenias que ser tan estúpido y atrabancado como siempre_

_¿No confiaste en mi, cierto?_ Inuyasha hizo un gesto de decepcion, podía decirse que sus ojos perdieron la poca luz que les quedaba. _ Nadie jamas podrá entender lo que tuve que pasar en el pasado ni lo que tengo que enfrentar ahora, estoy entre la mujer que amo y la mujer que ame y vi morir mas de una vez, ahora estoy a punto de matarla con mis propias manos y tú, hermano, ¿Me lo ocultaste?

_Intente evitar todo esto, pero no ayudaste mucho… Se que tenía que haberte dicho algo, créelo o no me preocupas Inuyasha, desde hace tiempo comprendo la labor que mi padre quería en mi y mi responsabilidad como tú hermano, solo hice lo que creí mejor para ambos pero… llegue demasiado tarde no pensé que la encontrarían tan rápido_

_¿Por qué protegiste a Kikyou?_ interrumpio bruscamente

_Matarlos hubiera sido un error muy grande, y lo sabes, tendras suerte si no vienen a atacarnos por que Miguel quedo mal herido_

_¿Por qué el ataque no te hizo daño?_ preguntó ignorando su respuesta.

_Por que es un ataque que solo daña seres celestiales, tu espada es una herencia de cuidado… ya no me queda la menor duda, así que antes de hacer una estupidez piénsalo bien_

_¿Tú sabes como puedo traer a Kagome de vuelta?_ Lo miró fijamente, buscando indicios de esperanza en cada gesto y en cada palabra, era difícil confiar en él ahora.

Sesshomaru miro la casa y luego a los presentes que se limitaban a escuchar, Sango ayudando al monje a sostenerse y Aka escondida detrás de ellos, y en un tono que quien no lo conociera diría que aburrido, soltó las palabras que sabía destrozarían a su hermano menor_ No hay forma de traerla de vuelta, solamente ella puede hacerlo_ Inuyasha lo miró fijamente, había escuchado perfectamente, y sabía que no era mentira, pero una parte de si se negaba a creer y dándoles la espalda se alejó hasta entrar a la casa que pronto se transformó en aquella cabaña abandonada.

_Será mejor que lo dejen solo un tiempo…_ agregó el demonio antes de marcharse.

_No entiendo que pasó ¿Qué sucederá con Kagome?_ añadió Sango mientras intentaba acomodar a Kai en un árbol. Aka miraba fijamente la casa sin decir nada, temerosa y asustada de que pasaría con ella tambien. _Nunca había visto a Inuyasha así_ Sango se puso de cunclillas junto al monje que tomó su mano y la aprisiono suavemente.

_Si no tienes donde quedarte… puedes venir conmigo_ agregó el monje que poco a poco iba recuperando fuerza. Sango lo miró, no lo golpeo ni le grito, estaba preocupada de verdad, ¿Si Inuyasha nunca volvia a ser el mismo? ¿Qué sería de ella?.

La oscuridad podía respirarse, la podía sentir en cada poro de su piel, filtrándose como una brisa nocturna donde impera la incertidumbre, el miedo y la soledad…. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, solo era consciente de que la desesperación que al principio sintió iba ganando, casi logrando que se fundiera con la oscuridad, iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco rindiendose ante la fuerza descomunal y desconocida que le susurraba "duerme"… sentía un escalofrío como presagio pero ya no tenia fuerza para mantenerse despierta en toda esa penumbra… y como si algo dentro de ella estuviera esperando ese justo instante, una luz intensa abrazó la tiniebla que la rodeaba, regalándole fuerzas que la hicieron caer en un trance…

Ahora podía ver su cuerpo, miró alrededor y no había nadie, ya no había miedo ni tristeza, ni nada de lo que antes sintió envuelta en la oscuridad.

_Despertaste_ Una voz detrás de ella la llamó, una voz cálidamente familiar, se giro y estaba ahí, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, cara fina y de ropas pomposas, era ella misma, lo sentía, podía casi ver como una energía salía de su propio cuerpo queriendo fusionarse con la energía de aquella mujer.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ preguntó

_Creo…_ se acercó lentamente _ que la pregunta correcta es por que estoy yo aquí_

_No entiendo lo que esta pasando… yo… estaba con Inuyasha y luego vi a mi madre siendo atacada y…_

_No tengas miedo_ la interrumpió _ Tu madre esta bien, eso fue solo una ilusión_ la luz que las rodeaba se intensificó.

_Tus emociones están ligadas a este lugar Kagome, antes tenias miedo y todo estaba oscuro_

_Nunca deje de tener miedo_ agregó nerviosa

_Lo se, en realidad estabas a punto de dormirte eternamente_

Tan solo de escucharla nuevamente sintió temor y la luz se fue opacando lentamente

_Fui yo quien te despertó_ tomó su mano y la energía que vibraba a su alrededor se comenzó a fundir, posó cuidadosamente su otra mano sobre la de ella y se miraron a los ojos por un eterno instante.

_Kagome, yo tenia tu edad cuando conocí a Inuyasha_ sonrió tiernamente la mujer de rasgos finosm_Llevo 500 años aquí en este lugar_

_Creí que eras parte de mi_ susurró con temor _¿Por qué has estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Inuyasha lo sabe?_ había tantas preguntas, tantos temores…

_Probablemente… _ esto ultimo confundió más a Kagome.

_pero Inuyasha…_ sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer _Él… aún te ama_ La mujer veía en el rostro de esa niña lo que fue ella en el pasado, el sentimiento de rechazo y ser engañada, era tan ingenua entonces…

_Kagome… él te ama_ levanto su mentón con cariño.

_Tú eres su esposa… y estas viva_ hipeo como niña pequeña.

_¿Sabes que es este lugar?_ Kagome miró alrededor aún con sus ojos acuosos y negó. La mujer señaló el pecho de la chica.

_Es tu interior… yo siempre he vivido aquí_

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **¿Hay dos Kagomes? ¿Qué pasara con Kikyo? ¿Cuál es el misterio que envuelve a la Kagome del pasado?**_

Estimados lectores, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, lamento mucho la demora, no he abandonado el fic en absoluto, es solo que no cuento con mucho tiempo ni inspiración por el momento, este cap. salió con trabajo y porque quería compensarles todo este tiempo ausente. Se vienen muchas cosas para los protagonistas, ojala se queden hasta el final, háganme un ladito en su lista de favoritos y déjenme un lindo review, me alegran el día completamente y son gratis, no te toma ni un minuto, tu opinión y critica constructiva son muy importantes.

 **Maytelu:** Sigo vivaaaa, feliz año 2017 (mira el nivel de mi descaro) lamento la demora, no prometo actualizar pronto pero si prometo terminar la historia (aun que este viejita) no puedo creer que ya pasaran 5 meses desde la ultima actualización, enserio :/, gracias nena por seguir la historia.

 **Peketaishouchiha:** Peke! me perdi en el mundo de la adultez, lamento la demora, mil gracias por seguir aquí. Besos linda!

 **Amgd12:** Jajaja, 5 meses ya desde mi desaparición, ain so sori :C. Lo hice para que pudieras dormir y no te regañaran tus padres. Gracias por tu lindo review, créeme que escribir sobre las emociones de los personajes se me complica bastante ya que en el caso de la serie de Inuyasha es todo un lio!. Espero sigas la historia, fue un cap. muy corto más adelante aclarare muchas cosas. Nos leemos pronto. :)

 **Nena Taisho:** Pues aquí tienes más muñecaza, jaja, gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Forever MK NH:** Gracias por tu review (en respuesta :b) saludos nena!

 **Marlene Vasquez:** Pues... ya sabrás conforme avance a historia jojojo, muchisimas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, espero sorprenderte! Y bueno... por tu review tienes alguna idea de lo que pasara pero... siempre habrá lugar para sorpresas :) como te habrás dado cuenta no soy anti Kikyo, pero tampoco tengo nada en contra de las que la odian, jajaja, de hecho en el pasado la odie mucho! Ahora solo siento mucha pena por ella... pero en fin. Nos estamos leyendo! Byeeee/

 **Mil gracias por su apoyo chicas (y chicos). Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
